Seelentausch!
by Polarstern
Summary: Zwischen den beiden Seelenpartnern Yugi und Yami kommt es durch Yugis Worte zum Streit, woraufhin sich Yami in sein Puzzle zurückzieht und nichtmehr bei Yugi meldet. Ob sie sich wieder vertragen?
1. Seelentausch

Hy!  
Wegen den 2 Duellen: Ich hab absolut keine Ahnung über DuelMonsters Karten – seht es bitte nicht so streng wenn ich mal eine Karte falsch angewendet habe oder einfach eine hinzuerfunden hab. --V

Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Habe hiermit bei einem FF Wettbewerb unter ca. 20 Einsendungen den 3. Platz belegt, also allzu schlecht kannst nicht sein .

Polarstern

Teil 1: Seelentausch!

„Habe ich dich also richtig verstanden, dass dein Bruder mich zu diesem ersten Test einlädt?", Yugi sah den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich ungläubig an. Er wollte gerade mit seinen Freunden nach einem stressigem Schultag den Heimweg antreten, als die Gruppe auf Mokuba traf, der sie vor dem Schultor abgefangen hatte.

„Ja, ich habe dir doch gerade alles erklärt! Du bist der einzige Duellant, der Seto würdig ist, darum schickt er mich. Er liebt die Herausforderung und Seto hätte niemals Gefallen an seinem neuentwickeltem Spiel, wenn sein Gegner in 5 Minuten geschlagen wäre!" „Ach und woher sollen wir wissen, dass es nicht so schief geht wie neulich? Ich erinnere mich an einen ganz schönen Stress den wir wegen ihm hatten! Vor allem noch dieser fünfköpfige Drache!" ,mischte sich Jonouchi vorwurfsvoll ein. „Da konnte mein Bruder überhaupt nichts für!! Hätten diese miesen Betrüger nicht daran rumgepfuscht wäre alles glatt gelaufen! Seto macht nicht solche Fehler. Also wie siehts aus Yugi?" Yugi nickte schließlich. „Na schön, überredet Mokuba. Brauch ich dafür irgend etwas spezielles mitzubringen?" „Klasse! Vielen Dank Yugi, ich richte es ihm gleich aus! Außer deinem Duelldeck brauchst du nichts, mein Bruder hat den Rest selbst. Wie wärs mit Morgen nach der Schule?" „Ja, das müsste gehen." „Also gut, bis Morgen dann!" ,Mokuba drehte sich um und rannte davon.

„So, hier müsste es irgendwo sein.." ,Yugi starrte nachdenklich auf die Beschreibung die ihm Mokuba noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte, während er verwirrt umher lief. „Du müsstest es doch wiederfinden, warst doch schon einmal hier?" ,Der Geist des Pharaos war neben ihm erschienen und antwortete auf Yugis ursprüngliches Selbstgespräch. „Aber doch nur ein einziges mal! Nun sieht alles ganz anders aus.. Aber ich schaff das schon!! Denk ja nicht..." ,Yugi gab seine Antwort leicht aufgekratzt. Ihm war es schrecklich unangenehm vor Yami so hilflos oder nein, in diesem Falle eher dumm dazustehen. Yugi fühlte sich vor – aus seiner Sicht nahezu perfekten Person blamiert und in die Ecke gedrängt. Yami war einst König von Ägypten, dazu selbstbewusst, gutaussehend, stolz und gewann wirklich jedes Duell – hatte sogar vor langer Zeit die Welt gerettet! Und er selbst..? Nichts von all dem hatte er selbst zu bieten.. Ebenfalls störte ihn noch seine eigene, wirklich bemerkenswerte, tolle Körpergröße! In letzter Zeit kam es immer öfter zwischen den beiden Seelen zu – wenn auch kleinen – Streits. Meist aus dem selben Grund: Weil Yugi eine Bemerkung von Seiten Yamis in den falschen Hals bekam und sich angegriffen fühlte. Ja, Yugi hasste es vor seinem anderem Ich bloßgestellt zu sein, vor Jonouchi oder den anderen wäre es nicht so schlimm.. Doch bei Yami war dies anders.. er sollte nicht sehen wie hilflos er wirklich war, vor ihm wollte er stark sein. Auch wenn er nie an sein anderes Ich heranreichen würde. Doch wieso war dies bei Yami so anders? Er war doch genauso sein Freund, er konnte ihm also vertrauen. Oder nicht?  
Doch, Yami würde ihn nicht verraten, soviel wusste Yugi ganz sicher, schließlich bewunderte er den Pharao nicht nur wegen seines Äußeren, sondern war ebenso fasziniert von Yamis Charakter. Er konnte zu anderen so kühl sein.. so abweisend.. und doch kannte Yugi seine freundliche, wärmende, stützende Seite. Er war immer mit ihm zusammen gewesen – kannte Yamis verletzliche, traurige Seiten sowie Yami als Freund immer hinter ihm gestanden hatte und wenn alles ausweglos schien hatte er ihn ermutigt und einen Teil der schweren Last von den Schultern genommen. Wenn er nicht wäre.. wäre Yugi schon mehrfach unter all den Aufgaben und Prüfungen zusammengebrochen. Wie bereits erwähnt, Yami war perfekt und Yugi war sich selbst über diese Verwirrungen im Klaren, er wusste nur dass ihm all diese, hinterher scheinbar sinnlosen Streits, schrecklich leid taten. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Seelenpartner streiten und doch war er gerade im Begriff es wieder zu tun...

„Hee, ist doch gut Yugi, ich habe nur etwas gefragt" ,Yami schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? „Ich bin echt mal auf das neue Spiel gespannt!" ,versuchte Yugi, dem sein Verhalten schon wieder leid tat, das Thema zu wechseln, „ich freu mich schon darauf, es auszuprobieren!" „Aber denk nicht nur an den Spaß Yugi. Vergiss nicht, dass wir auch einen sehr starken Gegner haben! Den stärksten überhaupt und wenn wir uns nicht konzentrieren schlägt uns Kaiba noch. Das können wir uns schließlich nicht bieten lassen" ,meinte Yami halb ernst halb spaßeshalber. „Vertrau mir, ich schaff das schon!" ,versicherte der Kleinere der beiden. „Soll ich nicht lieber während des Spiels übernehmen? Es wird sicher zum Duell kommen und du bist schließlich trotzdem dabei. Ich helfe dir." Da war er wieder, dieser perfekte Pharao! Er traute ihm also nicht zu selbst spielen zu können? Wie schlecht musste Yami nun über ihn denken – für wen hielt er ihn?! Er musste Yami zeigen was er draufhatte! Beweisen was er alles konnte... und vielleicht würde Yami dann ja stolz auf ihn sein. Ja... Das wünschte er sich.. Anerkennung von Yami.. Genau, Yami sollte ihn als etwas Besonderes ansehen!! „Aber Yugi, sei doch vernünftig.. Ich mein es doch nur gut mit dir. Wenn ich übernehme wäre das vorteilhafter.. und wir kooperien doch trotzdem dabei, wie immer." Yugi spürte einen tiefen Stich in seinem Herzen, diese Worte taten so verdammt weh.. so abwertend.. Er wollte doch von Yami gelobt werden und nun.  
„So denkst du also über mich..." ,begann er. Yamis Gesicht glich nun einem einzigem Fragezeichen: „Was ist los??" „Du traust es mir nicht zu.. Du hälst mich für einen kleinen schwachen Jungen.. Der nichts allein schafft.. Ich weiß, ich bin nicht so stark wie du Yami... Aber musst du mir das denn immer unter die Nase reiben?!!!!!" „Sag mal Yugi, ist bei dir irgend eine Leitung durchgebrannt? Aber sonst geht's noch? Was redest du für e...."

Nun rannen dem Kleinem Tränen die Wangen hinab, er hörte dem anderem nicht mehr zu. Er hatte Yami so verdammt gern, doch er würde es wohl nie schaffen Yami zu zeigen, dass er auch etwas besonderes konnte. Ein dicker Kloß saß in seiner Kehle, er war so groß und schien zu komplett zu verstopfen. Yugi konnte nicht mehr Schlucken und hustete. Als nächstes schnappte Yugi nur noch die Wörter „.. ins Bett und schlaf dich aus!" auf. Yami wollte ihn also nun wegschicken... wollte ihn loswerden. Alle Hoffnungen in Yugi starben langsam ab, er fühlte nur noch Taubheit in seinen Körper. Nun war er sich sicher.. er empfand mehr für sein anderes Ich als Freundschaft. Deshalb hatte er die ganze Zeit versucht sich bei Yami beliebt zu machen in dem er zeigen wollte, dass auch er stark sein konnte. Das auch er selbst etwas tolles war.. Doch Yami sah das anscheinend anders, er hatte wohl kein Interesse an Yugi... ‚Warum sollte er auch?' ,dachte Yugi bitter. Nun war eh alles egal.. Er fiel innerlich in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. „DAS WERD ICH NICHT!! Ich gehe zu Kaiba und teste sein neues Spiel!! Und du lässt mich jetzt in Ruhe und verschwindest in dein Puzzle!!!" ,Yugis tiefe Verzweiflung rang in ihm und wollte raus – in Form von Wut verschaffte er sich so den nötigen Platz in seinem Inneren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war der Geist verschwunden. Noch mehr Tränen suchten sich nun ihre Wege über seine Wange und hinterließen glitzernasse Spuren.

,Wieso Yami?? Wieso habe ich mein Herz ausgerechnet an ihn gehängt? Er ist unfehlbar.. Wieso habe ich auch gedacht ich könnte in ihm ähnliche Gefühle entstehen lassen.. Wie naiv von mir.. Und überhaupt.. selbst wenn.. Yami ist bloß der Geist aus meinem Millenniumspuzzle.. selbst wenn dieses unglaubliche Glück eingetroffen wäre.. Selbst wenn er etwas an mir finden würde.. Wir hätten eh keine Zukunft gehabt.... Eh alles verloren.. Alles sinnlos..', machte sich Yugi noch einmal gedanklich klar.

Er starrte auf die Strasse, um die nächste Ecke musste wohl Kaibas Geheimlabor liegen.. doch sollte er wirklich dahin? Ihm war nun zu allem anderem als zum Spielen und Spaß haben zu mute.. Er wollte nach Hause, sich in seinem Bett ausweinen, die Zimmertür abschließen und ganz alleine sein – ganz allein. Yami sollte nicht neben ihm im Puzzle sitzen und alles mit ansehen.  
Obwohl.. dann würden seine Freunde bei ihm sturmklingeln warum er nicht aufgetaucht war. So hätte er auch keine Ruhe.. außerdem hatte er vor wenigen Minuten noch gesagt, er wolle stark sein! Das hatte er nicht nur so dahingesagt, nun war es an der Zeit es sich zu beweisen. Er würde sich nun zusammenreißen und da hingehen, einfach so tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Vielleicht konnte das Spiel ihn auch ein wenig ablenken und helfen das Bild vor seinen Freunden, dass alles in Ordnung wäre, zu verstärken. Langsam legte er die letzten Meter zurück. „Da bist du ja endlich Alter! Seit wann kommst du zu einem Spiel zu spät?", lachte ihm Jonouchi entgegen, als er von Mokuba, der ihn an dem großem Eisentor empfangen hatte, in den Hauptraum geführt wurde. Natürlich waren alle seine Freunde auch da. „Ich dachte schon du hast Angst bekommen und hast es dir anders überlegt, Yugi. Aber schön dass du doch da bist. Ich erwarte einen fairen und vor allem starken Gegner, darum habe ich dich ausgewählt" ,plötzlich stand Kaiba selbst neben ihm. Yugi war noch so von der Rolle, dass er kaum etwas mitbekam, Seto war wie aus dem nichts erschienen! Er musste sich nun endlich zusammenreißen! Der Schmerz würde von allein verschwinden.. irgendwann.

„..... So, das war das wichtigste vorab, also lass uns starten!" ,Verflucht!! Ich habe Setos Erklärung nicht mitbekommen! Und was jetzt? Soll ich mich dumm stellen und ihn um eine Wiederholung bitten? Das ist ja wieder ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn.. Nein, ich finde es schon selbst heraus! Wenn etwas meine Spezialität sind, dann wohl Spiele!!' „Alles klar, dann lass uns anfangen, ich bin gespannt!" ,konterte der Blonde und stieg zusammen mit Kaiba in die Kapseln, die er schon von seinem ersten Besuch hier kannte.

„Naa Yugi, aufgeregt?" ,der Angesprochene zuckte erschrocken zusammen, wo kam diese überhebliche Stimme plötzlich her? Und dann so dicht an seinem Ohr? „Ich hab noch zu vergessen zu erwähnen dass beide Spieler in unterschiedliche Abschnitten der virtuellen Welt starten. Das Duell das ich vorhin erwähnte wird erst dann stattfinden, wenn wir beide einen bestimmten Ort erreicht haben wo es auch ausgetragen wird. Der jenige der zuerst ankommt erhält 2000 Lebenspunkte mehr als der andere! Haha! Achja und für den Notfall: Du beendest das Spiel sofort mit den Worten: #System, ich erkenne deinen Programmierer Seto Kaiba als den Gewinner und besten Duellanten an und gebe mich geschlagen. Escape#. Dann landest du Augenblicklich wieder hier!" Er verfiel in ein überhebliches Lachen, ja sein Plan war ja so genial – Yugi musste gedemütigt werden! Während er diese Zusätzliche Info erhielt wurde er wütend: „Aber das ist ja total ungerecht! Du hast dieses Spiel programmiert natürlich weißt du wo der Ort ist!!" „Yugi... ich bin ein Mann der etwas auf sich hält! Ich werde zwar gewinnen.. aber dazu brauche ich nicht solch einen Vorsprung! Ich habe den Computer auf Zufallsanordnung gestellt – ich weiß selbst nicht wer wo auf der Karte landen wird und wo die Maschine unser Ziel hingesetzt hat! Ich weiß lediglich wonach wir suchen.. und kenne die Beschaffenheit der Landschaft mit ihren Vor- und Nachteilen! Aber das müsste für dich doch gerade dein Reiz ausmachen Yugilein... jemand in seinem eigenem Spiel versuchen wollen zu schlagen!" ,der Blonde hörte Seto spöttisch lachen, er war wirklich sehr von sich überzeugt. Ihm selbst würde eine Portion dieses Selbstbewusstseins sicherlich gut tun... „Mokuba!" ,hörte er dumpf die Stimme seines Kontrahenten hallen, betätige jetzt bitte den Hebel!" „Wird gemacht Seto!" Yugi spürte ein lautes Rauschen in seinen Ohren, und dann das Gefühl als erfasse ihn ein immer schneller werdender Wirbel. Er kannte diesen Vorgang bereits vom letzten mal, als er diese Kapseln benutz hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten formte sich allmählich ein klares Bild vor Yugis Augen, die Gegend schien ungeheuer hell und so musste er erst mehrmals blinzeln um die Details zu erkennen. Momentan noch nicht in der Lage zu orten wo er war, lief er wenige Schritte nach links und schaute sich weiter um. Das hier sah doch aus wie ein.. ja, ein Schiff! Ein sehr merkwürdiges Schiff! Yugi rannte weiter nach links bis er den Rand des Schiffes erreichte und tatsächlich, um sie herum Wasser! Doch am Horizont konnte er Land ausmachen, wie eine braun-gelbe Landschaft schien es von hier aus und ziemlich verwahrlost. Ein Fluss also. Yugi sah an dem ziemlich unprofessionellem Schiff hinunter und beobachtete die Wellen die gegen den Bug schlugen. Na Klasse.. Er war auf irgendeinem alten Schiff mitten auf irgendeinem Fluss und ohne Plan auch nur in welche Richtung er musste. ,Und ich bin ganz allein...' ,flüsterte Yugi und hob sein Puzzle leicht an. ,Ach verflucht... Ich riesengroßer Esel!! Warum hab ich meine verdammte Klappe so aufgerissen und Yami angeschrieen.. Ich fühlte mich bis aufs äußerste verletzt in dem Moment.. wollte mehr als seine Freundschaft.. Und nun hab ich vielleicht nicht mal mehr das...' Er schluchzte heftig auf und bald darauf wurde der Fluss unter ihm um wenige Tropfen bereichert. Diese Tropfen waren salzig wie der Fluss selbst, es waren Yugis schmerzvolle Tränen.

„Ein blinder Passagier!! Schnappt ihn euch!" Das Geschrei einer Männerstimme riss ihn aus seiner Trauer. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und war direkt von einer Menge dunkelhäutiger Männer umgeben, diese trugen im Kontrast zu ihrer Hautfarbe helle Gewänder, meist weiß. „Was bist du denn für ein kleiner, Schmächtiger? Wie ein entlaufener Sklave siehst du nicht aus! Sag schon, vor was bist du geflüchtet?" ,raunte ein Mann in merkwürdiger Rüstung ihn an „V... vor gar keinem! Ich.." „Sag bloß du bist schon seit unserem Start in Kairo an Bord??" ,Kairo?' ,diese Stadt sagte ihm etwas.. Yugi versuchte sich an seinen ehemaligen Erdkundeunterricht zu erinnern. „Nein! Ich bin gerade erst hier aufgetaucht! Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, ich muss dringend einen Ort finden! Sie können mir nicht zufällig helfen?" ,versuchte Yugi mit dem Mann in der Mitte, offensichtlich dem Anführer, zu verhandeln, „irgendein zentraler Ort vielleicht? Ich hab selbst keine Anhaltspunkte.." ,Yugi verfluchte sich innerlich selbst Kaibas Erklärung vorhin nicht zugehört zu haben. Ein weiterer Mann trat an die Seite des ersten und lachte hemmungslos auf, nein, er lachte Yugi aus: „Ein öffentlicher Ort? HaaHaHa!! Guter Witz! Wir sind hier mitten auf dem weitem Nil, hinter uns liegt Kairo, dass ist die zweitwichtigste Stadt hier! Da gab es öffentliche Plätze, aber doch nicht hier! Vorerst kommt Kilometer lang keine Stadt, geschweige denn ein Marktplatz, oder wovon sprichst du? Also theoretisch gesehen schon, am Rande des Nils liegen all unsere Städte, aber wir haben nicht vor da anzulegen. Der andere Mann, der dazu einen halben Kopf größer war schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn er etwas zentrales sucht meint dieser Fremde sicher Theben, unsere Hauptstadt! Dahin sind wir auch unterwegs, zum Pharao, aber das dauert noch 8 Tage." Yugi kam sich immer hilfloser vor.. hatte da gerade jemand 8 Tage gesagt?? Das konnte doch unmöglich sein.. Er konnte doch nicht 8 Tage in dieser Kapsel verbringen? Das war doch der falsche Weg... er hatte keine Lust mehr nach dem richtigen zu suchen. Sollte er aufgeben? Doch da kam ihm wieder dieser Satz der dazu nötig war in den Sinn. Niemals!! Yami würde das auch nie über seine Lippen bringen.. Aber halt, war da nicht gerade das Wort Ph..... arao gefallen?? Ob das wohl... Aber wieso sollte Seto das tun? Yami war zu dieser Zeit sein Erzfeind, wieso sollte er nun ein Spiel erstellen und Yami als König mitein bringen??

„Aber mein Herr" ,eine Stimme aus der Menge ertönte, „woher wollt ihr wissen ob dieser Bengel vielleicht nicht ein Spion sein könnte und so mit uns nach Theben reisen wollte um den Pharao zu..." „Genau werft ihn den Haien zum Fraß vor!!" Ehe Yugi seine panische Antwort hervorbringen konnte, zuckte plötzlich die Umgebung um ihn herum. Es flimmerte und knisterte, als säße er vor einem Fernseher, der gerade begann seinen Geist aufzugeben. Für Sekunden verschwand die Umgebung um Yugi auch ab und zu und er stand in einem leeren schwarzen Raum. „Was zum.." ,ärgerte er sich. Doch nach ca. einer Minute war das Spektakel vorbei.

„Wir werden sehen, ob er es wert ist auf unserem Schiff zu bleiben!" ,schlug der Anführer lachend vor, „duellier dich mit mir! Verlierst du landest du im Nil! Gewinnst du darfst du solange bei uns bleiben wie du möchtest.. Aber ich möchte dich warnen Fremder.. Ich bin hier der oberste Befehlshaber meiner Gruppe Soldaten, die du hier siehst. Wir sind von den Ministern des Pharaos gerufen worden und werden demnächst in Theben der königlichen Armee beitreten!" Yugi nickte zögernd, welche Wahl hatte er? „Aber wie wollen wir die Hologramme erschaffen? Ich habe meine Duelldisc nicht mitgenommen.." „Das ist das kleinste Problem... Los Nefrat, besorge uns 2 Stück aus meiner Kabine!" ,einer der umherstehenden Krieger nickte und eilte davon. ,So hochtechnisierte Discs im alten Ägypten?? Na Kaiba ist ja einer..' ,dachte Yugi.

Yugi war zunächst unsicher, er überlegte hin und her sein „dunkleres Ich" spielen zu lassen, wie es immer zwischen ihnen der Fall war. Doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen, er hatte Yami ziemlich böse angeschrieen und ihn letztendlich weggeschickt. Nein, der Pharao würde ihm sicherlich nicht nach dieser Aktion zur Seite stehen.. Yugi legte die Duelldisc an und trat in Position, bereute bitterlich, so ausfallend gegenüber seinem Yami geworden zu sein.. Geistesabwesend, da er diese Funktion bereits im Schlaf beherrschte, aktivierte er die Disc. Ja, er liebte Yami... wieso konnte er es ihm dann nicht zeigen? Wieso hatte er ihn stattdessen so angeschrieen? Welch Ironie... Doch die Angst war zu groß, dass der einst übermächtige Pharao seine schwache Seite sehen würde.. Doch hatte Yami nicht mal gesagt er, Yugi, hätte das „Herz eines Champion?" und hatte er nicht hinzugefügt dass er hätte sogar Pharao sein können..? Währendessen war das Duell bereits im vollem Gange.. doch Yugis konzentrierte sich kein Stück dabei, seine Gedanken waren weiterhin bei Yami. Yugi spielte jedoch scheinbar intuitiv weiter und das sogar mit Erfolg: Er lag vorn! Wurde er von einer anderen Macht gelenkt..?

„Und nun ist Schluss mit lustig!! Ich opfere meine 2 Monster auf dem Feld und rufe Desert Rider im Angriffsmodus!!" Ein Mann, umhüllt von weißen Gewändern saß auf einem Pferd, doch es war kein normales, es bestand genau wie sein Reiter komplett aus nassem Sand. (2900/2100). „Los, Attacke DesertRider!! Greif seinen Geflügelten Drachen und Hüter der Festung (1400/1200) an!" Der Anführer der Soldaten grinste hämisch und sah Yugis Lebenspunktezähler um 1500 runter rasseln. Wo kam dieses starke Monster plötzlich her?? Yugi begann zu verzweifeln, innerlich blockiert logisch zu denken. Sein Gegner hatte doch die ganze Zeit bloß schwächere Sandmonster gespielt?? Yugi schluckte und zog: Die schwarze Magierin! Eine starke Karte... jedoch nicht stark genug, abgesehen dass er sie nicht mal spielen konnte da er keine Kreatur zum opfern besaß.. „Ach Yami, Hilfe.. Dieses Monster aus Wüstensand.." ,flüsterte er eher zu sich selbst da er wusste sein Pharao stellte auf Taub. Sandmonster! Ja natürlich er hatte eine verdammte Schwäche immer die selbe Gattung zu spielen! „Ich aktiviere den teuflischen Sprühregen!" ,triumphierte Yugi und Sekunden später war aus dem #Reiter der Wüste# nichts als eine matschige Pfütze über. Sein Gegenüber stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, als seine Lebenspunkte auf 0 fielen. „Meinetwegen.. bleib solange dir lieb ist! Aber rühr unsere Vorräte nicht an!" Yugi stand einfach nur da, sah auf den Boden vor sich während die anderen das Schiffsdeck verließen. Eine unbekannte, monotone Frauenstimme lies Yugi plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken schrecken. Er sah sich um, konnte aber Niemanden entdecken. „Melde – Probeduell siegreich bestritten. Gebe deshalb weitere Informationen frei: Die von mir gewählte erste Station befindet sich in Sakkara – weitere Informationen dort." Seine großen lilafarbenen Augen hellten sich nach dieser Nachricht auf. Ja natürlich, so lief der Hase! Endlich wusste er etwas genaueres! Doch... wie sollte er dorthin gelangen? Dieses Schiff fuhr nonstop bis Theben durch. Er musste mit dem Anführer reden, ihn bitten in besagter Stadt abzusetzen.

Für Yugi ging bereits der erste Tag zu Ende, er hatte mit dem Mann gesprochen den er zuvor besiegt hatte und endlich erwies sich sein kindliches Aussehen und seine schwache Art als nützlich: Der Anführer hatte diesem kleinem, hilflosen Jungen schließlich eingeräumt, dass seine Männer bis kurz vor die Küste Sakkaras steuern würden – Allerdings wäre dort anzulegen zu Zeit- und Kraftaufwändig, so würde er über Bord springen müssen und die letzten Meter schwimmen. Yugi zeigte sich einverstanden. Doch die Besatzung schien nicht sehr viel Wert auf bloße Vereinbarungen zu legen, früh am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne zeigte sich nur zögerlich als Schlitz am Horizont, wurde der Blonde Junge unsanft im Halbschlaf gepackt und zum Rand des Schiffes geschleift. Doch Yugi war schneller hellwach als ihm lieb war, denn ehe er sich versah befand er sich unter Wasser. Hustend und nach Luft jappsend erreichte er schließlich wieder die Oberfläche.

Mit seiner durchnässten Kleidung schlurfte er über den scheinbar gerade eröffnenden Markt. Als er sich an einem Stand etwas zu essen kaufte war er froh über das ägyptische Wüstenklima: Seine Kleidung war fast vollständig getrocknet. „Yugi Mutou?" ,fragte der ältere Verkäufer während er dem Jungen vor sich den bestellten Fisch und das Brot reichte. „Ja, der bin ich. Haben sie Informationen für mich?" Der Verkäufer winkte ihn zu sich ran und flüsterte: „Geh weiter geradeaus, bis der Markt endet, dir wird ein besonderes Gebäude auffallen." „Und dann??" ,fragte Yugi verwirrt und biss hungrig in sein Brot. Der Mann zuckte die Schultern, er wusste also auch nicht mehr.

Tatsächlich fand Yugi bald darauf das Gebäude wovon er erfahren hatte, es hob sich deutlich von den anderen ab. Es war um einiges größer und deutlich nobeler.  
Zunächst konnte er es nicht identifizieren, es stand zwar dran was es zu sein schien, doch für Yugi waren diese Hyroglyphen nichts weiter als bunte Bilder – im sehr schlechtem Zeichenstil dazu. ,Wenn Yami doch bloß da wäre..' ,traurig strich er über sein Puzzle. „Betreten des Maroufi Theaters – Auslöser für weiteren Anhaltspunkt: Treffpunkt i...." ,erneut zuckte der ganze Raum um den Spieler herum und er stand in einem schwarzem nichts. „Nein, nicht jetzt!!" ,Yugi riss seine Augen bittend auf und versuchte aus der verzerrten Stimme des Computers etwas zu verstehen. Verzweifelt schüttelte Yugi den Kopf und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren was gesagt wurde. „... erhä...lt so...mi...t 2000 L..ebenspu....nkt...e Bon....us." Schneller als die male zuvor beruhigte sich die Störung wieder und die Stimme fuhr fort: „Bitte weiter durchgehen zur Theaterbühne und auf Kontrahenten warten." Er hatte es geschafft..? So schnell?  
Also setzte er sich auf die Bühne und wartete... es dauerte mehr als 3 ½ Stunden bis Kaiba endlich wütend in die riesige Halle gestolpert kam. Zeit genug für Yugi, in Ruhe über sich und sein Gefühlschaos nachzudenken. Er kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss sich direkt nach dem Spiel bei Yami zu entschuldigen und seine Gefühle für ihn zu vergessen...

„D...d.. Du bist schon hier?! Unmöglich!! Wie lange schon? Und welche Route hattest du?!" Yugi lächelte verlegen und stand auf. „Schon fast 4 Stunden Seto. Ich bin über den Nil gekommen, auf einem Schiff mit Kriegern, die zum Pharao wollten." „WAS? Das ist der einfachste Weg von allen!! Wieso hast du den bekommen? Ich musste klettern! Durchs Gebirge..." Yugi zuckte mit den Achseln, er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Seto – ihm war nun so ziemlich alles egal." „Wir sollten nun mit dem Duell beginnen, wie es für die erste Station vorgesehen ist" ,antwortete Yugi monoton. „Gut! Ich beginne! Immerhin habe ich nur 4000 LP und du 6000!" Wie zwei Schauspieler stellten sie sich auf die Bühne und bereiteten sich vor.  
„Na wer sagts denn! Ich starte mit dem mystischem Jinn der Lampe im Angriffsmodus! (1800/1000) Und dazu noch eine Karte verdeckt." Yugi konterte direkt: „Um meine Lebenspunkte zu schützen komm hier die mystische Elfe (800/2000) im Verteidigungsmodus!" Das Duell nahm seinen Lauf und Setos Anfangsvorsprung hielt noch länger an, Yugi hatte keinerlei Monster auf dem Feld - bis der Blonde nach einiger Zeit durch Glück das Ruder rumreißen konnte. „Ich aktiviere Monsterreanimation und hole deinen Blauäugigen weißen Drachen (3000/2500) im Angriffsmodus zurück!" ,Yugi grinste ihn an, er wusste wie es war das eigene Monster auf der Seite des Feindes zu sehen. „Nein! Nicht de..." Seto kam nicht dazu, seinen Zorn weiter auszuschreien, denn plötzlich begann alles um sie herum zu blinken. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller schien es, als verschwand die Umgebung um sie und tauchte sekundenspäter wieder auf. Nun hatte Yugi endlich die Möglichkeit den Programmierer zu fragen was diese Störungen dauernd bedeuteten. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich schätze das System ist zu unstabil... Ich habe es noch nicht mit 2 Personen getestet. Im Einzelmodus geht alles, mir ist das noch nie passiert! Aber es wird schon klappen, ich mache kei..." und Kaiba war von der Bildfläche verschwunden. „Was ist los?? Seto!"

Yugi fluchte leise vor sich hin und kam schließlich zu dem Entschluss dass sein Gegner wohl aus dem Spiel geworfen wurde. Musste er nun diesen Satz sagen um auch hinaus zu gelangen? Er war ja praktisch nun als Gewinner anzusehen.. Doch ehe er sich entschieden hatte tauchte der junge Mann wieder auf der anderen Seite der Bühne auf. Weiterhin wechselte der Raum in dem sie standen dauernd, nun kam sogar ein Klimawechsel hinzu. Plötzlich begann es mitten in dem ägyptischen Theater zu schneien! Seto war außer sich vor Wut, wie konnten sich in seinem Spiel solche Fehler befinden!  
„So, nun bin ich endlich dran! Zuerst aktiviere ich die Fallenkarte: Selber Schuld! Sie zieht für jedes Monster von dir auf dem Feld 500 LP ab!" (Woher er die Karte hat fragt ihr? Öhmm, er hat sie von Bakura gewonnen! Ja – genau "" rausred)

Eine weiße Hand Schoss auf Yugi zu, bereit seine Lebenspunkte direkt anzugreifen. Yugi kniff die Augen zu, erwartete die Demütigung und den stechenden Schmerz, wie er es bereits kannte. Doch er spürte nichts, der Schmerz blieb aus? ,Hat Kaiba den Angriff etwa zurückgenommen? Oder bin ich nu komplett aus dem Spiel geflogen..?' ,überlegte Yugi und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. „Waaaas! Das ist Betruuuug!" ,keifte Kaiba direkt los als Yugi erst langsam realisierte was geschehen war: Der Geist seines Puzzles stand direkt vor ihm und hielt die Wirkung der Fallenkarte ab. Die Hand kam nicht zu Yugi durch. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung – da war er!! Er half ihm, er war wieder für ihn da! Er, der perfekte Pharao.. ja, auf ihn war Verlass! Freudentränen kullerten über Yugis kindliche Wangen: „Yami!!" Seine dunkle Hälfte drehte sich lächelnd zu Yugi, sagte jedoch nichts. Doch dieses vertraute Lächeln reichte schon... Der Kleinere schluckte schwer – nie wieder würde er Yami so verletzten!! Wenn er nur bei ihm bleiben würde.  
„Yami..." flüsterte Yugi erneut und zog seine Seele aus seinem Körper zurück um ihn seinem Yami zu überlassen. Er sollte doch nun bitte weiter spielen. ,Ich brauch erst mal eine Pause... Oh, ich bin ja soo glücklich.. immerhin hab ich Yamis Freundschaft wieder! Ich muss mich nach dem Duell entschuldigen..' ,dachte Yugi und lies den Erfahreneren spielen. Doch das Duell sollte ein baldiges Ende finden.

!! (Sooop, ab hier gibt's nu n Perspektivwechsel . Bisher wars nur Yugis Sicht, seine Gedanken usw. Er war Erzählperson. Nu lernen wir mal Yamis Meinung zu den Geschehnissen und seinen Point of View kennen . )!!

„Nun gut, es ist eh für dich aus Yugi! Ich spiele die Zauberkarte...... SEELENTAUSCH! Mein Weißer ist wieder auf meiner Seite!! HaaaHa!!" Ein leuchten lag über dem Duellfeld und ehe Kaiba sein Lieblingsmonster kontrollieren konnte, änderte sich das „Wetter" in der Halle von Schnee zu einem Gewitter, ebenfalls zuckte der Boden unter ihren Füßen. Das Gewitter tobte heftiger und eine erneute Störung nahm ihren Lauf: Der ganze Raum begann sich plötzlich zu drehen, immer schneller und schneller. Yami konnte nur gedämpft Kaibas Fluchen wahrnehmen, ihm wurde schließlich schwindelig. Auf einmal, mitten in den zahllosen Drehungen zuckte ein stechender Schmerz mitten durch sein Herz. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und griff sich an seine Brust. „Ahhh... war bei Ra war das.. mein Herz zerspringt gleich... Ich bekomm kaum Luft....!!" Yami atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus und krampfte sich zusammen. Erst langsam und nach einigen Minuten die dem ehemaligem Pharao wie weitere 3000 Jahre vorkamen verblich der Schmerz. Seine angespannten Muskeln lockerten sich wieder, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Himmel, so muss sich ein Herzinfarkt mit Todeskrampf anfühlen... ich dachte mich hats erwischt!" ,stöhnte er. Als er wieder komplett zur Besinnung kam, hatte sich die Lage der Störung gebessert, alles schien wieder normal. Naja, fast zumindest...

„Los Seto, beende deinen Zug!" ,knurrte der Blonde sein Gegenüber an. „Yami..?" ,Seto schien plötzlich völlig von der Rolle und schlug sich nach dem Sprechen die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh mein Gott... Oh mein Gott..." ,murmelte Seto vor sich hin, was Yami auf die Entfernung nicht verstand. Doch zu Yamis weiterer Verwirrung tauchte Yugis Geist nun an seiner Seite auf: „Ich bin hier, Yugi! Und ich greife nun mit meinem weißem Dra... AHHHHHH!" Yami taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück.. Was bei Ra war das?! Wurde er gerade verarscht? „Yami Hilfeeee!!! Ich bins, Yugi!! Was mache ich hier!? Hol mich hier raus!" ,schließlich fing der Braunhaarige Junge auf dem Feld verzweifelt an zu weinen. „Frag ich mich allerdings auch!! Ich bin ein Geist??! Yugi, was hast du kaputt gemacht!! Und wer auch immer du da drüben bist in meinem Körper, hör auf zu heulen, das ist ja abartig, mich selbst flennen zu sehen!" Erst allmählig blickte Yami hinter die verwirrende Szene... Natürlich... Seelentausch... aber wie um alles in der Welt...?!!

Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte war der wirkliche Seto nun also der Geist neben ihm! So wandte Yami sich an ihn: „DU müsstest doch wissen was hier los ist! Das wächst alles auf deinen Mist! Seelentausch gilt nur für die Monster!! Was auch immer du falsch gemacht hast Kaiba, ändere es, sofort! Du bist der, der sich hier auskennt!" „Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass es Absicht war?! Ich habe dir doch gesagt das Spiel wurde noch nie richtig getestet! Aber ich mache niemals solche Programmierungsfehler!"

Spinnefeind standen sich die beiden gegenüber und schoben sich Gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe, bis sich Yugi schließlich einmischte. Er rannte über das Spielfeld , an Kaibas großem Weißen vorbei und stellte sich schützend vor Yami. – So wie er vor wenigen Minuten selbst beschützt wurde. Ein seltenes Bild, rein äußerlich betrachtet.  
Setos Seele wurde mittlerweile ungeduldig, vor allem sauer auf sich selbst. Wie konnte ihm das bloß passieren?! Da kam Yugi die rettende Idee: „Wenn dies also die Wirkung von #Seelentausch# ist, dann hält sie doch nur eine Runde lang an, nicht wahr? Wenn wir also weiterspielen wird sich dieses Chaos hier von alleine lösen!" Yami setzte seinen ernsten Blick auf und betrachtete die besagte, offen auf dem Spielfeld liegende Zauberkarte. „Hmm.." Wie auf ein Stichwort spielte das Programm erneut verrückt und der Hintergrund verschwand. Die 3 Personen standen in einer schwarzen Leere.  
„Na mit Sicherheit! Ich mache keine so gravierenden Fehler die länger anhalten! Aargh, nu fängt der schon wieder an! Wir sollten das Duell hinter uns bringen, und dann den Spielstand abspeichern. Es wird zu gefährlich..." ,musste Kaiba zugeben, „wir setzten ein anderes mal fort." 

Yugi zeigte sich direkt einverstanden, ihm war es nur recht aus dieser virtuellen Welt zu entkommen. Alle nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein – was hieß dass Yugi in Setos Körper zusammen mit dem echten Seto, nun als Geist auf der einen Seite und Yami allein auf der anderen stand. „Leider verlangt Seelentausch, dass ich den Modus wechseln muss, also geht mein Weißer mit dem eiskalten Blick in den Verteidigungsmodus! Aber zum Glück hatte ich vorgesorgt und hier kommt das #Auge der Verführung!# (Ka, von wem er das nu hat.. Nehmts einfach mal so hin ") Es zwingt alle Monster von Verteidigung in den Angriff! So und jetzt mein Drache, greif seine Lebenspunkte direkt an!" „Tja, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, hier kommt die #Macht des Spiegels!# Damit reflektiere...."

ZOOM

,Was war das nun schon wieder?' ,Yami wollte sich über die schmerzenden Augen reiben, er war plötzlich von einem gleißendem Licht geblendet worden und nun halb blind. Doch sein Arm stieß an etwas hartes. Er fluchte gedanklich, doch schon lies er davon ab als er realisierte wie leise summend sich der Glasdeckel seiner Kapsel hob. Er war zurück.

„Yuuuuuugi!! Da Seid ihr ja wieder!" ,rief Anzu als erste und beugte sich über den Blonden. „Hey, wie wars??" ,überrumpelte ihn direkt danach Jonouchi. Doch da hatte Anzu bereits etwas bemerkt: „He Leute, das ist gar nicht Yugi, das ist der Geist seines Puzzles!" Yami nickte abwesend und fasste sich an seinen Kopf, dieser fing nun auch noch an zu dröhnen. Im nächsten Moment stand schon Seto vor ihm, an seinem eiskaltem Blick erkannte Yami direkt, dass er wieder der Alte war. Es war schon komisch zu sehen gewesen Seto einmal ohne diesen zu sehen.. ihn sogar weinend zu sehen.. eine einmalige Ausnahme. Und das alles nur, weil dieses verdammte Spiel ihm Yugi entzogen hatte!! Das musste es gewesen sein!! Dieser Stich im Herzen.. Noch niemals waren sie gewaltsam getrennt worden... sie waren überhaupt noch nie getrennt gewesen.. Yami hatte einen ganz schönen Schreck bekommen. Doch zum Glück war alles wieder in Ordnung ehe er wirklich realisiert hatte was alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich werde mich sofort um den Fehler kümmern.." ,grummelte Seto direkt und schwang sich an den Hauptcomputer, während er Mokuba erklärte, was vorgefallen war. Offensichtlich nagte dieser Patzer arg an ihm und nun hatte sein eigenes Programm sich auch noch von selbst beendet und ihn selbst hinausgeworfen!!

„Alles klar Yugi? Du bist ja plötzlich so ruhig, hat dich der Tausch so mitgenommen?" ,flüsterte Yami und lauschte in sich hinein. Doch er hörte nur seine Freunde aus dem Hintergrund die wild durcheinander redeten, weil Mokuba ihnen ebenfalls alles erklärte und sie Yami dauernd irgendwelche Fragen dabei stellten. Zu seinen anderen Beschwerden fuhr dem Pharao nun ein Schock durch den Körper und er wurde schrecklich blass. „Seid doch bitte alle sofort leise!!" ,keifte er los. „Yugi, bist du da?! So antworte doch! Geht es dir nicht gut?" Schweigen. Nun war Yami sich sicher, er war allein in diesem Körper!! Er spürte Yugis Anwesenheit nicht mehr, seine leuchtende, reine Seele war weg – einfach weg!  
„NEIIIN!! Er kann nicht weg sein!!" Schrie Yami verzweifelt. Die anderen kamen noch nicht so richtig mit. „Wie er ist weg..?" ,hakte Honda nach. „Eben, Yugis Seele verschwindet doch nicht einfach, bleib ruhig, Yami" ,versuchte Anzu ihn zu beruhigen. „ER MUSS NOCH IM SPIEL SEIN!!! Ich muss ihn da rausholen – SOFORT!!" Nun mischte sich auch Kaiba in das Gespräch ein. (Ich definiere das mal so, Seto weiß nur am Rande, dass sich zwei Seelen Yugis Körper teilen, er interessiert sich zu wenig für Yugi um zu wissen, wie der andere heißt und merkt auch nicht wer wann da ist. Nennt ihn daher immer Yugi)  
„Du gehst da jetzt nicht wieder rein! Der andere kann warten, dass ist viel zu gefährlich! Ich habe den Fehler noch nicht mal gefunden!" Mokuba nickte „Genau, wer weiß was das Programm noch so für Tücken hat, mein Bruder wird es erst reparieren"  
„Ich werde nicht warten!!!" ,konterte Yami und stieg in die Kapsel zurück, „AIBOUU!!" Jonouchi und Honda schafften es nicht Yami festzuhalten, so Leibeskräfte entwickelte er plötzlich. Mokuba lehnte sich gelassen zurück: „Er wird es sowieso nicht schaffen.. das Spiel kann nur von einer zweiten Person hier vorne am Haupthebel gestartet werden. Sicherheitsgründe, versteht ihr?" „Schickt mich sofort los!" ,befahl Yami und schien sich in seinem alten Element als Pharao zu fühlen. Alle Anwesenden schüttelten den Kopf. Shizuka versuchte ihr Glück anders „Yami versteh doch.. wir alle wollen Yugi retten! Aber erst wenn diese Störungen behoben sind." Yami wurde immer verzweifelter und als er merkte dass rumkommandieren nichts half versuchte er es mit flehen.

Die Stunden vergingen und nichts passierte.. Außer dass sich Yami scheinbar langsam von Jonouchis Worten beruhigen lies. Als es auf 22 Uhr zuging und der Fehler immer noch unauffindbar war, beendete Kaiba die Versammlung und versprach zu Hause in seinen Unterlagen nachzusehen. Sie verabredeten sich für 9Uhr am nächsten Morgen, schließlich ging gerade ein Freitag zuende und Yugis Freunde gingen gezwungener Maßen mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern nach Hause. Jeder war so in seinen Gedanken versunken dass sich niemand über Yami wunderte, der ohne Widerworte den Heimweg antrat. Hatte er sich so schnell umstimmen lassen..?

Yami lehnte hinter der nächsten Straßenecke an einer Hauswand und dachte nach. Alles war soweit vorbereitet, nur das wichtigste für die Durchsetzung seines Plans fehlte noch. Wo würde er um diese Zeit ein dünnes, längeres Seil herbekommen? ,Die Tankstelle in der Nähe! Ja, die haben sicher so was in der Art, ich muss es versuchen! Ich kann doch nicht bis Morgen warten, was denkt sich Kaiba bloß! Er ist halt zu egoistisch um zu verstehen... Wenn es um Mokuba gehen würde, würde er genauso handeln!' ,rasten die Gedanken durch den Kopf des ehemaligen Pharaos, während er die Tankstelle aufsuchte, an der er vorhin mit Yugi vorbeigegangen war, kurz bevor sie gestritten hatten.

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem alle Kaibas Geheimlabor verlassen hatten, kletterte eine Person im Schatten der Nacht über den hohen Stahlzaun. Geschickt, als wüsste sie bestens Bescheid, wich sie den Überwachungskameras aus und schlich zu einem der hinteren Fenster. Denn zwischen diesem klemmte wie zufällig ein kleines Stück Metall, dass der Junge schnell entfernte. Durchs Fenster einzusteigen war nun kein Kunststück mehr. Es war ja schließlich nur Setos abgelegene Geheimlabor – ein Glück nicht die Kaiba Corp, denn ein Einbruch dort wäre unmöglich gewesen.

Selbstsicher sah sich Yami in dem hinterem Raum um – hier lagerte Seto sein wichtigstes Werkzeug und Materialien. Zum Glück hatte er in dem allgemeinen Chaos vorhin unbemerkt das Fenster präparieren können. Ja, in dem allgemeinen Auffuhr den er größtenteils selbst veranstaltet hatte, waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ziemlich vernachlässigt worden.

„Yugi, ich hol dich da raus! Halt noch ein wenig aus Aibou... Wenn du mich denn sehen willst.." ,flüsterte er und tastete sich bis zum Lichtschalter vor. Kurz darauf war der Computer wieder hochgefahren – Kaiba musste so von der Rolle gewesen sein ein fehlerhaftes Spiel konstruiert zu haben, dass er vergessen hatte das Programm per Passwort zu sichern.

Yami knotete das gerade gekaufte Seil an den Schalter, der das Spiel startete und stieg wieder in die Kapsel, in der er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. Ein letztes mal horchte er in sich hinein. Leere. Dunkle, stille Leere. Wie konnte das passieren? Diese helle, fröhliche Seele war einfach weg! Die Hälfte in diesem Körper die seine schlechte Laune vergessen lies und ihn auf eine gewisse, unbegreifbare Weise glücklich machte. Diese naive, unschuldige Seele die nichts von den Grausamkeiten der Welt zu kennen schien.. und doch wusste Yami, dass auf Yugis Schultern sehr wohl das Unglück lastete... Wie oft hatte er schon geglaubt er wäre am Ende.. hatte mental aufgegeben und alles für sinnlos gehalten – aber nur ein Blick in Yugis große, lilafarbenen Augen... ein Blick durch den „Spiegel der Seele" und er sah dieses reine Herz vor sich. Das Herz eines Champions!  
Er seufzte ein weiteres mal und schloss per Knopfdruck den Glasdeckel, starrte auf das Puzzle das an seiner Brust hing. Erstmals überkamen ihn Zweifel... wollte Yugi überhaupt von ihm gerettet werden? Immerhin hatten sie die letzten Wochen über fast nur noch gestritten – wenn auch nie so schlimm wie heute. Yami hatte deutlich gespürt wie sein Aibou sich mehr und mehr von ihm abgewandt hatte. Er fühlte sich wohl zu sehr genervt. Es war ja auch verständlich.. Der Pharao lächelte bitter.  
„Immerhin hatte er bis vor einem Jahr noch ein normales Leben und einen eigenen Körper. Ich bin sicher eine Last für ihn.. Natürlich braucht er nun mal Ruhe vor mir... Ich... ich bin ihm sicher zu nahe getreten... aber seine strahlende Aura zieht mich einfach so an.. gegen diesen Bann in den er mich zieht werde ich jedes Mal so machtlos... Ich habe ihn sicher mit meinen stummen Gefühlen erdrückt. Ich sollte längere Zeit in meinem Puzzle bleiben, wenn das alles vor bei ist. Er ist mir zu wertvoll als das ich unsere Freundschaft aus Spiel setzen würde.." ,sprach er in den leeren Raum. Der Blonde riss an dem Seil und schon wurde sein Geist wieder durch den Strudel zurück in die virtuelle Welt gerissen.

Er landete wieder auf der Theaterbühne wo das Duell stattgefunden hatte. „Na toll, wo soll ich ihn bloß finden.. das verdammte Programm kann Yugi überall hingeschickt haben!! Wütend kickte er die vor ihm liegende Duelldisc weg – es musste seine sein, auf dieser Seite hatte er gestanden. Scheppernd raste sie über den Boden, unter dem Leinentuch hinweg, welchen einen Vorgang darstellte und traf krachend auf etwas hartes dahinter. „Auuua!!" ,schrie eine wohlbekannte, helle Stimme weinerlich, „kann mich denn jetzt nicht mal jeder in Ruhe lassen?" Darauf folgte ein leises Schluchzen. „Yugi!!" ,kam es freudig und erleichtert von Yami, der schnell hinter Vorhang kroch. Tatsächlich saß sein Aibou direkt hinter dem Stoff, mit dem Rücken an einen Schrank gelehnt. Die Beine angezogen und die Arme um diese geschlungen. Er war jedoch durchsichtig und so erkannte der Größere seine Tränen zunächst nicht. „Yami..?" ,überrascht sah Yugi auf – genau in die besorgten, matten Augen des ehemaligen Pharaos. Wo war der Glanz geblieben? „Du weinst Yugi?" Der Angesprochene errötete ziemlich, doch da seine Wangen von Weinen bereits verfärbt waren blieb es vor Yami verborgen.

Ungläubig stand er auf und wusste nicht so recht was eigentlich los war. Sein Gehirn tat sich ungeheuer schwer mit der Verarbeitung der Information dass Yami extra gekommen war um ihn zu retten. „Na komm, wir verschwinden erst mal von hier" ,nickte Yami und streckte Yugi seine rechte Hand hin, „über alles reden können wir auch gleich noch." Ungläubig und zögerlich lies er sich von seiner dunkleren Hälfte hochziehen. Er hielt ja nicht zum ersten mal Yamis Hand... aber diesmal spürte er noch intensiver die von dem Größeren ausgehende Wärme.. diese weiche Haut und trotzdem... trotzdem war es eine starke Hand die ihn nicht loslassen würde! Diese Nähe machte süchtig!  
Übermütig warf er sich dem Pharao um den Hals, der daraufhin erst mal zwei Schritte zurück taumelte. Yami musste unwillkürlich lächeln, wuschelte dem Kleineren lieb durch das schwarz-rote Haar während jener an Yamis Brust weiterschniefte. Diesmal jedoch vor Freude. Doch die Atmosphäre wurde durch ein gefährliches rütteln der virtuellen Welt um sie gestört.  
Yami seufzte, er wusste es gab jetzt nur einen Weg hier raus. „Yugi... wir müssen hier weg... sofort. Lass uns den Satz gemeinsam über die Lippen bringen... Kaiba ist schließlich nicht da um es zu genießen.." Yami begann und Yugi setzte direkt danach mit ein: „System, ich erkenne..."

Yami war der erste zurück in der Realität. „Nanu, ich habe den Körper noch..?" ,murmelte er vor sich hin. Während sich der Deckel aus der engen Kapsel hob prüfte er direkt Yugis Anwesenheit. „WAAAS??! Es kann nicht schiefgelaufen sein!! Das darf einfach nicht!!! Ich spüre nichts!! AIBOU?" ,schrie er auf und im Nachhall seines Schalls hörte er ein leises Summen – das Geräusch das der Glasdeckel beim öffnen und schließen von sich gab. Die Kapsel nebenan. War Kaiba hier?! Hatte er den Einbruch bemerkt!  
Doch wer um die Ecke trat verschlug ihm die Sprache....

(Und wieder ein Perspektivwechsel Diesmal Gibt's keine limitierte Sicht mehr, nu erfahren wir abwechselnd was beide denken und fühlen ;)

Sein Gegenüber bemerkte Yami zunächst gar nicht, hatte den Kopf gesenkt und trottete tief in Gedanken vor sich hin. Der Größere war über die Situation viel zu perplex um zu reagieren. Doch ehe er sich fing stoppte sein Gegenüber bereits und starrte auf Yamis Schuhe. Die selben dunkelblauen die er auch trug.  
Wie in Zeitlupe hob er seinen Kopf, sein Blick schweifte über Yamis dunkelblaue Hose und erkannte den grauen, über Kreuz gebundenen Gürtel. Kurz darüber hing das ihm so wohlbekannte Millenniumspuzzle. Flinke Finger tasteten aufgeregt an seiner eigenen Brust und suchten nach dem großen, goldenen Kettenanhänger. Wurden allerdings nicht fündig. Stellten jedoch fest dass er aus Fleisch und Blut war.  
Sein Blick schweifte höher über den Oberkörper Yamis, der genau wie er selbst die Schuluniform trug. Bis hin zu dem verstört dreinblickendem Gesicht – dessen Aussehen den einzigen körperlichen Unterschied zu seinem eigenem aufwies. Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden einfach nur in die Augen.

„Yugi! Aber was bei Ra!" ,erwachte Yami und griff Yugi schroff am Arm um sich zu überzeugen dass er wirklich kein Geist war. „Yami... Es tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.. in dem Moment ist es einfach mit mir durchgegangen.. Können wir Freunde bleiben, ja??" ,stellte Yugi direkt klar, der die Situation noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte.  
,Freunde? Freund wie Kumpel..? Yugi...' „Ja.. sicher können wir das.." ,zögerte Yami, „aber ich..." „YAMI! Du hast ja auch einen Körper!!" ,entfuhr es plötzlich dem Spätzünder Yugi. Yami schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf, Yugi hatte das Thema gewechselt da er nichts weiter über den Streit und seine Folgen hören wollte. Für ihn war wohl hiermit alles wieder im Lot. Doch nicht für Yami.  
„Wie ist das möglich?! Und was ist überhaupt passiert nachdem der Zug beendet war?? Ich habe nur einen roten Blitz gesehen.. und ihr wart weg.. Ich blieb allein zurück...! Ich habe gerufen, Yami! Geschrieen habe ich, mich doch bitte nicht allein in dieser Welt zu lassen. Doch ihr wart weg..." „Ich weiß es nicht Yugi" ,antwortete der Ältere melancholisch, „ich habe auch nur dieses blendende Licht gesehen.. und ich war wieder hier! Ich bin jetzt immer noch so verwirrt.. ich weiß gar nicht, wie das alles sein kann. Das wir nun beide aus Fleisch und Blut sind.. vor allem ich! Ich habe schon seit ´3000 Jahren keinen eigenen Körper mehr gehabt. Ich war immer.." „Ich verstehe auch die Welt nicht mehr, mein Partner" ,während Yugi diese Bezeichnung das erste mal verwendete trat er einen Schritt auf Yami zu. Dieser stand nur da und blickte verwirrt in Yugis Augen – setzte dann seinen Satz fort: „Aber es fühlt sich ... fremd.. an , einen Körper zu haben, ohne deine Seele bei mir zu haben. Das habe ich vorhin schon gemerkt. Ich fühle mich alleine.."

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast, Yami" ,flüsterte Yugi verlegen, als ihm nebenbei seine peinliche Umarmungsaktion wieder einfiel. Daran erinnerte sich Yami wohl auch plötzlich als er lächeln musste und nun neben Yugi trat. Wie eben fuhr er dem Kleineren durch die langen Haare. Sein Blick wurde von Yugis großen, traurigen Augen angezogen, die plötzlich unnatürlich stark glitzerten. Der Junge konnte Yamis Blick nicht länger erwidern und schloss seine Augen. Tränen lösten sich aus dessen Winkeln. „Hey Aibou, was ist?" ,sorgte sich Yami direkt. „Na, dass du mich gerettet hast... das hatte ich nicht verdient.. ich war doch so gemein zu dir... Und nun fühlst du dich auch noch alleine.. Bitte verzeih mir!" ,Yugi öffnete seine Augen wieder und sah verweint zu seiner dunkleren Hälfte. Dieser wischte seinem Aibou mit dem Daumen sanft die Tränen weg. „Natürlich hab ich dich da rausgeholt! Ich hätte dich doch nicht bis Morgen da lassen können... Mir tut es auch leid, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit zu sehr bedrängt, stimmt's Yugi? Ich hatte mir vorgenommen für einige Zeit nun im Puzzle zu bleiben, damit du deine Ruhe hast. Auch wenn das nun nicht mehr geht.. Ich werd mich auf weiteres zurückziehen..."

„Nein!" „Hm?" „Nein, Yami, bleib bitte, bitte bei mir!" ,verzweifelt schlang Yugi seine Arme diesmal um Yamis Hüften. „Warum Aibou..?" ,die Stimme des Größeren war nur noch ein Flüstern. „Ich fühle mich doch genauso alleine! Ich war... so unendlich froh, dass du immer bei mir gestanden hast, du warst immer für mich da.. Du bist so stark und mutig Yami.. und ich bin einfach nur klein und schwach – ohne dich wäre ich schon mehrfach ins Verderben gerannt. Bleib immer bei mir!"

Als sein Gegenüber nicht antwortete bekam Yugi es mit der Angst zu tun.. hätte er letzteres vielleicht nicht aussprechen sollen? Hatte er schon wieder alles falsch gemacht? „Yami, was..." Doch Yugi kam nicht dazu den Satz zu vollenden, denn er zuckte auf, als er bemerkte wie tief sich der ehemalige Pharao zu ihm hinunter gebeugt hatte.

Er starrte auf Yamis glänzende Lippen, die ruhig aufeinander lagen, schnellte dann zu den großen, stolzen Augen. Diesmal lag dieser Zauber wieder darin, die tiefen lila Weiten hielten Yugis Blick gefangen. Der Kleinere schluckte, er ahnte was Yami nun vorhatte. Yugi wurde hektisch, sein Herz raste – er hatte doch noch nie! Er konnte doch gar nicht...! Und wieso tat Yami das? Wieso wollte Yami ihn, diesen kleinen Jungen küssen...?

Sicher, es war das, was Yugi sich so lange gewünscht hatte.. Was er sich in seiner Phantasie mehrfach durchlaufen hatte. Alles bis ins kleinste Detail vorgestellt – wie sich Yamis Lippen wohl anfühlen würden, wonach sie schmeckten.  
In seinen Tagträumen war er schon mehrfach in diese Situation geraten , aber wie durch ein Wunder hatte Yugi die Situation dort gemeistert. Dort hatte er wie durch ein Wunder küssen können – und wie Yami das erste konnte! Doch dies hier war nicht mehr seine Phantasiewelt... Yugi fühlte sich plötzlich wahnsinnig unter Druck gesetzt Yami zu enttäuschen. Verkrampft presst er seine Lippen zusammen und sah einfach nur ängstlich in die Augen seines Pharaos.

Dieser merkte natürlich wie schrecklich unsicher sein Aibou war. Ihn selbst plagten genug Zweifel.. Doch irgendwie hatten Yugis letzte Worte ihn zu dieser Tat beflügelt.  
„Aibou... ich tu nichts was du nicht willst. Rede mit mir.." Doch Yugi reagierte nicht auf seine dunklere Hälfte, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich mental zu stärken. So schwer konnte das ja auch gar nicht sein.. in seinen Träumen klappte es schließlich auch, er musste ja nur genauso wie dort handeln! Schüchtern schaute er seinen Yami an und wartete seine Handlung ab.

Yugi wollte es, doch er wagte es nicht den ersten Schritt zu machen.. die Unsicherheit war viel zu stark. Und... was wenn er Yami missverstand? Wenn er ihn gar nicht küssen wollte? Ehe Yugi weiter an sich selbst zweifeln konnte spürte er bereits Yamis warme, weiche Lippen auf den eigenen, so verkrampften und kalten. Mit einer für Yugi erschreckenden Ruhe lies Yami seine Lippen lediglich sanft über Yugis streicheln. Langsam bewegte der Ältere dafür seinen Kopf leicht von links nach rechts und umgekehrt. Versuchte so zu erreichen dass sein Aibou sich fallen lies und gab ihm alle Zeit, selbst etwas zu tun, als ihn direkt mit einem Kuss zu überfordern.

Der Kleinere hielt zunächst seinen Atem an, starrte überrascht in die gleichfarbigen Augen seines Partners. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden lies die Anspannung nach, das wohlige Gefühl auf seinen Lippen gewann Oberhand und begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten. Der bisher unterdrückte Wunsch auf diese Lippen einzugehen wurde immer stärker. Doch Yugis Angst war noch zu groß, etwas falsch zu machen – oder Yami gar weh zu tun... Insgeheim wünschte er sich nun doch, Yami würde den Anfang machen, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Doch Yugi erkannte schnell, dass Yami sich bewusst zurückhielt um Yugi aus der Reserve zu locken. Yugi schloss seine Augen, er konnte sein Gegenüber nun nicht mehr ansehen und sprach sich ein letztes mal gedanklich Mut zu. Unsicher öffnete er seine Lippen und schnappte instinktiv nach Yamis Oberlippe, hielt sie fest und spielte zärtlich mit ihr. Yugi lies sich einfach von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Kurz darauf lies er wieder von ihr ab und widmete sich dafür dem unterem Teil, den er sanft beknabberte. Nun traute sich Yugi allmählig die Augen wieder zu öffnen um Yamis Reaktion aufzunehmen. Doch diesmal war es Yami, der genussvoll die Augen geschlossen hatte – Yugi erschauderte kurz beim Anblick seiner für einen jungen Mann so unnatürlich langen Wimpern. Yugi wurde immer mutiger, als er keine negative Reaktion seines Pharaos vernahm, saugte er leicht an Yamis Lippen und beknabberte sie dann weiter. Nun war es Yami, der nicht länger untätig blieb und das Spiel der Lippen zu einem Kuss brachte.

Yugi seufzte wohlig und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er war stolz auf sich selbst, er hatte es geschafft über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und hatte mehr oder weniger den entscheidenden Anfang gemacht. Und es fühlte sich herrlich an! Einfach unbeschreiblich... Besser als er in seinen Träumen für möglich gehalten hatte. Es machte einfach nur süchtig und Yugi wollte mehr. Fordernd legte er mehr Leidenschaft in den Kuss, machte Yami deutlich, wie sehr er nach ihm verlangte.

Yami grinste und auch ihm war es mehr als nur recht, hatte er sich doch bloß zurückgehalten aus Angst sich Yugi zu sehr aufzudringen. Atemlos ließen die beiden schließlich voneinander ab. Yugi war vor Eifer total rot um die Wangen geworden und erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr er eben aus seiner schüchternen Rolle gefallen war. „Das war doch nicht wirklich dein erster Kuss..?" ,brachte Yami zuerst hervor. „D... doch.. merkt man doch.." ,flüsterte Yugi beschämt. „Dann hast du wohl heimlich geübt? Das... Das war verdammt gut!" ,bestätigte Yami mit ernster Miene. Yugis Gesichtsausdruck war zwischen Verwirrung und Schreck nicht eindeutig zu definieren. „Meinst du das ernst, Yami? Wieso siehst du mich so an...?" Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht. „Ich mein es vollkommen ernst, Aibou... und.. Danke." Yugi wollte ein verwundertes ,Wofür?' entgegnen, lies es aber bleiben da der ehemalige Pharao ihm mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte.

Doch plötzlich lies Yami wieder von seinem Partner ab und schreckte hoch. Wir sollten zusehen hier raus zu kommen, Aibou!" „Yami...?" „Ja, Yu-chan?" „Ich.... - Wie hast du mich genannt?" „Yu-chan. Ist das nicht in Ordnung..?" Glücklich lächelte Yugi. „Du Yami.. ich bin mir nun wirklich sicher... Ich liebe dich.." Überrascht drehte sich der Angesprochene zu Yugi und starrte ihm in die großen Augen. „Ich dich schon lange, Aibou."

Wie im Trance über diese Antwort rappelte sich Yugi auf und folgte Yami auf dem Weg auf dem er gekommen war hinaus aus Kaibas Labor. Die Überwachungskameras, die überall in den Räumen angebracht waren und sie gerade in Großaufnahme auf dem Videoband aufnahmen, ignorierend. 


	2. Wiedersehensfreude

Erklärung der japanischen Begriffe in diesem Teil: Aibou – Partner Koibito – Geliebter Hikari - Licht

Teil 2: Wiedersehensfreude

Yugi musste lächeln und sah glücklich aus dem Fenster. Ja, so war es gewesen, 2 Monate war dies alles nun her. Unter ihm rasten die grauen Steine zwischen den Schienen in einem Höllentempo vorbei – er saß in einem Intercity von Domino nach Tokyo, genauer gesagt zu dessen Flughafen. DominoCity selbst besaß keinen eigenen, so mussten seine Einwohner von der nächst größeren Stadt aus fliegen.  
(Ich hab keinen Schimmer wo Domino liegt, aber ich sag einfach mal nicht sonderlich weit von Tokyo weg)

Während der Fahrt sah er alles wieder genau vor sich, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Natürlich hatte sich dieser Tag besonders tief in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, nie würde er ihn vergessen. Heute war es bereits zum Alltag übergegangen, mit Yami zusammen zu sein... nie hätte er es vor wenigen Monaten noch für möglich gehalten – vor allem nicht nach dem Streit an jenem Tag. Doch wer ahnte auch schon, dass besagter Tag ebenfalls mit seinem ersten Kuss enden würde? Küssen.. wie er das vermisste! Seid einer Woche bereits hatte er schon nicht mehr die zarten Lippen seines Yamis schmecken können. Eine lange Woche nicht mehr die Wärme seines Körpers gespürt und eine ewig lange Woche bereits nicht mehr die Geborgenheit genossen, in Yamis Armen zu liegen.  
Yugi sah auf seine Armbanduhr: Keine ganze Stunde mehr, dann war die Zeit des langen Wartens vorbei!  
Denn dann würde die Maschine aus Ägypten landen, sein Yami kam wieder nach Hause!

Tagelang hatte er recherchiert, nachdem er nun einen eigenen Körper hatte. Yugis Bibliotheksausweis und Computer wurden stundenlang von seinem Seelenpartner beschlagnahmt, bis Yami endlich einige Personen ausfindig gemacht hatte, die in entferntester Weise zu seiner Verwandtschaft gehörten. Er war neugierig gewesen und wollte unbedingt genaueres über seine alten ägyptischen Wurzeln herausfinden und nun wo die Lage endlich ruhig war und es nicht darum ging die Welt zu retten, hatte der ehemalige Pharao endlich die Gelegenheit genutzt. Er war vor einer Woche in seine ursprüngliche Heimat, die der Pyramiden geflogen. Allerdings zu seinem Bedauern ohne Yugi, schließlich waren keine Ferien! Im Gegenteil, der Schüler befand sich gerade mitten in der Klausurenphase und konnte unmöglich so lange fehlen. Eine Klausur jagte die nächste. Außerdem hatte Yami gemeint, für ihn wäre es eh nicht so interessant, da ihn nicht so viel mit diesem Land verbinden würde, wie ihn selbst. 

Yugi seufzte, sein Einwand dass aber alles was mit Yami zu tun hatte auch für ihn wichtig wäre hatte nichts bewirkt. Er war enttäuscht und wollte nicht tagelang ohne seine dunkle Hälfte sein! Tränen flossen lautlos über seine kindlichen Wangen. Jeder war zwar nun ein eigenständiger Mensch, doch eine so lange Zeit, in der sie fast eins waren lies sich nicht so einfach komplett umstellen. Sie fühlten sich noch immer mehr als halbe Person als als ganze. Was auch durch ihre Liebe zueinander noch stark untermalt wurde. Ehemalige Seelenpartner konnte man halt nicht unabhängig voneinander machen.

Flashback

„Ich werde dich doch auch schrecklich vermissen, Yu-chan!!" ,liebevoll strich der Ältere mit dem Daumen seinem Aibou die glitzernassen Tränen von den Wangen. „Hee.. nu weine nicht.. bitte.. sonst fällt mir der Abschied noch schwerer Yu-chan." Große violette Augen sahen Yami schwer an. „Es ist doch nur eine Woche.. Und ich hab dir doch schon ganz fest versprochen, dass ich mal anrufe, ja? Ich würde ja jeden Tag, dass weißt du doch! Aber so ein Ferngespräch ist verdammt teuer. Außerdem schicke ich dir doch noch die Karte!" Ermutigend sah er seinen kleinen Koibito an und lächelte leicht – jedoch ein trauriges. „Ja, ich weiß doch Yami!!" ,Yugi reckte sich leicht und küsste Yami liebevoll. Der Größere musste den Kuss jedoch unterbrechen, da es Zeit für ihn wurde die Schalter zu passieren. „Ich muss los.." ,flüsterte er, griff seinen Rucksack und entfernte sich langsam die ersten Schritte.

„Du Yami?" ,strahlte Yugi plötzlich mit einer Heiterkeit los die Yami zögern lies. „.... Ja?" „Ich werde dich heute in einer Woche um diese Zeit wieder hier erwarten!! Und bis dahin verspreche ich: Nutze ich die leeren Tage sinnvoll und schreib richtig gute Klausuren, dann kannst du ganz stolz auf mich sein!! V"

Yami wurde unglaublich leicht ums Herz als Yugi seinen Enthusiasmus hervorbrachte. Er küsste sich auf die Fingerspitzen und lies ihn durch einen Lufthauch zu Yugi hinüberwehen. Dann winkte er ein letztes mal und passierte die Kontrollen. Yugi sah ihm solange nach bis er zusammen mit der Rolltreppe die zu dem Bereich führte in dem sich nur Reisende mit gültiger Bordkarte aufhalten durften, verschwunden war. 

Flaschback Ende

Letztendlich erreichte der Zug seine Endstation und Yugi bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das riesige Gebäude bis zum Terminal C, wo Yami landen würde. Da stand er nun in der riesigen Halle und starrte auf die Anzeigetafel. Elektronisch wechselten ständig die Informationen über die nächsten Flüge die starten oder landen oder es Verspätungen geben würde. Dies war bei dem Flug auf den er so dringend wartete zum Glück nicht der Fall und stelle aufgeregt fest, dass es in 8 Minuten so weit sein würde!

Die Zeit verging... 10 Minuten.. 20 Minuten... Mittlerweile waren 40 Minuten vergangen und Yami hätte schon längst in Sichtweite sein müssen. Yugi wurde immer unruhiger.. Was war bloß so lange los?? Er wusste, obwohl er selbst noch nie geflogen war dass man manchmal lange auf sein Gepäck warten musste.. aber soo lange? Ihm war doch nichts zugestoßen? War Yami vielleicht gar nicht in dieser Maschine gewesen?  
Besorgt schaute Yugi jede halbe Minute auf sein Handy, ob Yami sich gemeldet hatte, sofern er schon gelandet war.

Plötzlich überfiel ihn jemand von hinten. Die Person warf sich auf Yugi und griff nach vorn an sein Millenniumspuzzle. Blitzschnell rasten die Gedanken durch Yugis Kopf: ,Was!? Jemand hat es auf mein Puzzle abgesehen?! Aber ich dachte die Zeit sei lange vorbei..? Nun ist es für Außenstehende absolut wertlos! Yamis Seele ist doch seid Monaten nicht mehr drin! Yami... Hilfe!' Intuitiv drehte sich Yugi um und rammte dem Angreifer seinen Ellenbogen in die Magengegend. Leider registrierte sein Gehirn das freudige „Aibou!!" zu spät und ehe er seinen Arm zurückhalten konnte lag die Person schon mit einem ersticktem Schrei am Boden. „Oh nein, Yami!! Nein!! Es tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!" Schwer atmend und sich den Bauch haltend starrte der Ältere zu Yugi hoch. „Na tolle.. Begrüßung" .keuchte er. Sofort kniete sich Yugi zu ihm. „Bitte entschuldige! Ich war nur so erschrocken.. Was schleichst du dich auch von hinten an und wirfst dich auf mich?" „Ich hatte mich bloß so gefreut dich wieder zu sehen, Yu-chan..." „Oh man Yami, ich freu mich doch auch so!" ,jammerte Yugi schuldig und half seinem Pharao auf die Beine, „aber ich hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet dass du so übermutig wirst. Das bin ich gar nicht von dir gewohnt Yami-chan." Der Angesprochene hob schmerzverzerrt seinen Rucksack auf. „Gib den bloß her, den musst du nicht auch noch schleppen! Außerdem muss ich doch das irgendwie wieder gut machen... Aber sag mal..." ,Yugi griff nun ebenfalls nach Yamis großem Koffer.

Vollbeladen mit Yamis Gepäck und seinem eigenem Rucksack versuchte der Kleinere obendrein noch den anderen zu stützen. „Danke Yu-chan, es geht schon wieder" ,lächelte Yami, wie konnte er seinen Aibou auch böse sein? Lieb zupfte er an Yugis kleinsten Strähne in der Mitte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Aber sag mal, wie geht es dir? Und was hast du die Woche so gemacht? Ich hoffe doch mal, du hast dein Versprechen eingelöst?" Dieser errötete auch direkt etwas, er schämte sich - hatte er in der Aufregung total vergessen Yami richtig zu begrüßen!  
Sofort drückte er seinen Koibito einen lieben Kuss auf. „Ach meine Woche.... frag gar nicht Yami. Wenn ich nicht für die Klausuren gelernt habe, habe ich mir bloß die Zeit mit Fernsehen vertrieben oder hab mich gelangweilt.. Es war schrecklich einsam ohne dich!! Ach halt, einmal hab ich mich duelliert, das war's auch schon.. Aber nun erzähl schon, wie war's in Ägypten!! Ich will alles wissen!" „So, du hast DuelMonsters gespielt? Mit wem?" „Mensch Yami, nun lenk doch nicht ab. Einmal mit Jonouchi – jetzt erzähl schon! Deine Kleidung sieht ja schon viel versprechend aus!" , dabei zupfte Yugi interessiert an dem blaugrünem, orientalisch aussehenden T-Shirt seines Partners. Er hatte sich also neu eingekleidet, dass machte Yugi noch viel neugieriger.

Der Größere nahm dem vollbepackten Yugi seinen Rollkoffer ab und grinste: „Doch nicht etwa verloren..?" „YAMI!" „Es war einfach beeindruckend Yugi... Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass soviel von damals übrig geblieben ist!" „Erzähl mir alles von vorn! Ich will alles wissen" ,lächelte Yugi den Älteren an. Schließlich kamen die beiden bei den riesigen Glastüren an und verließen das Flughafengebäude. Es war Mitte Dezember und ein eisiger Wind trieb ihnen entgegen. Yugi starrte Richtung Himmel, bemerkte seinen Partner nicht, der fast schon unter einem plötzlichem Kälteschock litt. Zitternd rieb sich die unbekleideten Unterarme.  
„Sie haben für heute Schnee angesagt... Vielleicht erleben wir ja weiße Weihnachten" ,lächelte Yugi und nahm seinen Blick aus den dunklen Wolken.

„Oh mein Gott Yami! Wie konntest Baka auch die leichte Kleidung anlassen? Wir in Japan, nicht in Ägypten und haben tiefsten Winter! Hier, nimm bloß meine Jacke! Da ist mein bloßer Pullover ja noch wärmer als dein Shirt..." „Lass sein Yu-chan! Ich bin selbst schuld wenn ich nicht weiter nachdenke. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du wegen mir krank wirst! Beeilen wir uns lieber zum Bahnhof zu kommen, da sind wir immerhin vor dem Wind geschützt." „Aber.. ich kann dich doch nicht so rumlaufen sehen, Yami. Wo hast du deine Jacke die du auf der Hinreise anhattest?" Der Angesprochene grummelte leicht und sprach dann etwas leiser „Irgendwo unten im Koffer... hab sie ja nie gebraucht.." Dennoch zog Yugi seine Jacke aus und hing sie seinem Yami über die Schultern: „Komm, lass uns schnell nach Hause kommen!" Bei Yugi angekommen stellte sich Yami zu erst unter die heiße Dusche und der Jüngere machte sich daran den Koffer in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer auszupacken.

Nachdem Yami auf seltsame Weise seinen Körper erhalten hatte, war zu seinem Aibou gezogen. Da die Wohnung über dem Spieleladen eigentlich nur für Yugi und seinen Großvater eingerichtet war, gab es keinen Raum, den Yami hätte als sein Zimmer nutzen können. Als sein anderes Ich hier einzog musste Yugi sein Zimmer erst mal mit Yamis Hilfe gründlich umräumen und alles was Yugi nicht täglich brauchte entweder in den Keller oder das Wohnzimmer zu stellen. Schließlich musste nur noch ein zweites Bett gekauft werden. Yugi schlief vom Eingang her gesehen auf der rechten Zimmerseite und Yami bewohnte die linke Hälfte.

Etwa als die Hälfte ausgepackt war, stieß Yugi auf eine kleine Statue der Sphinx. Sie lag etwas seitlich im Koffer und zum Schutz in Zeitungspapier gewickelt. Behutsam nahm der Junge die Figur hinaus und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. „Stark.. Die Figur hätt' ich mir an Yamis stelle auch gekauft" ,bewunderte Yugi das kleine Kunstwerk, „sicher hat er auch das riesige Original gesehen..."Er stellte die Sphinx an Yamis Nachttisch und widmete seiner Aufmerksamkeit nun der ägyptischen Zeitung. Vergaß dabei dass weitere auspacken.

„Neeiiiin... och Yu-chan...." ,jammerte Yami, der plötzlich in der Tür stand, mit erhobener Stimme. Erschrocken zuckte sein Aibou zusammen, was hatte er falsch gemacht? Mit nassen Haaren kam der ehemalige Pharao auf Yugi zu. Er trug lediglich ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften und vereinzelnde Tropfen lösten sich von den nassen Strähnen und glitzerten auf Yamis Haut. Yugi fiel auf, wie braun sein Pharao doch in der einen Woche im Land der ewigen Sonne geworden war. (Anm.: Yami, bzw. Atemu war damals als Pharao natürlich richtig dunkelhäutig, aber die Hautfarbe seines neuen Körpers war vor seiner Reise so hell wie Yugis zwinker)

„Wa.. was ist Yami? Ich habe nichts kaputt gemacht! Deine wunderschöne Statue.." „Sie gefällt dir also?" ,lächelte der Größere und kam auf Yugi zu. „Ja natürlich, sie ist faszinierend. War sicher teuer?" Yami schüttelte den Kopf: „Über den Preis von Geschenken spricht man nicht..." ,dabei legte er seine Hände auf Yugis Schultern. Dieser konnte es nicht glauben. „Geschenk? Für mich etwa? Aber das brauchst du doch nicht! Du hast sie dir doch mitgebracht! Ich.." „Ja, das hab ich. Und ich war dumm genug sie vorher nicht vor dir zu verstecken. Ich hätte sie dir viel lieber richtig geschenkt.." ,murmelte Yami enttäuscht. „Tut mir leid Yami – aber vielen Dank!! Du machst mir damit wirklich eine große Freude!" ,entschuldigend leckte Yugi seinem Pharao über die Lippen. Dieser öffnete sie und strich mit seiner Zunge über Yugis. Dann zog er seinen Aibou näher an sich und stupste Yugis Zunge auffordernd mit seiner an, der Kleinere reagierte direkt und ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel begann.

Kurz darauf fuhr Yami mit seinen Händen unter Yugis Pullover und streichelte fordern über Bauch und Brust seines Gegenübers. Yugi brach den Kuss ab. „Hey Yami, was wird das hier?" ,lachte dieser, „meinst du nicht dabei mitten im Raum zu stehen ist etwas unbequem?" Yami grinste, hob den Jüngeren dann mit einem Ruck hoch. „Ahh, bist du verrückt? Ich bin zu schwer für dich!" „Yugi... Hör auf mit dieser dauernden Selbstkritik!" ,entgegnete Yami und trug seinen Aibou auf seine Seite, warf ihn ohne Vorwarnung auf sein Bett – legte sich dann auch dazu. Yugi kuschelte sich direkt fest an seine dunklere Hälfte. „Ich hab dich so vermisst mein Pharao." Herausfordernd strich der Angesprochene über Yugis Schenkel. „Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen." „Ich tu es aber – für mich hast du immer noch royales Blut – du bist halt etwas ganz besonderes" ,entgegnete dieser, lehnte dann entspannt den Kopf zurück, schloss seine Augen und genoss Yamis Streicheleinheiten. Der Ältere lächelte erfreut und widmete sich dann erneut Yugis Bauch. Doch kurz darauf begann Yami Yugis Brust interessanter zu finden. Yugi seufzte wohlig auf, konnte sich in den Armen seines Koibitos richtig fallen lassen, wie hatte er es vermisst so verwöhnt zu werden?

Nachdem er sich 10 Minuten hatte liebkosen lassen, gab er Yami einen dankbaren und innigen Zungenkuss und wollte sich dann aus den Armen seines Partners befreien – gerade als dieser begann leidenschaftlich zu werden. Der Jüngere stand nun vom Bett seines Partners auf. „Wohin willst du Aibou? Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen..?" ,kommentierte Yami Yugis Verhalten direkt etwas traurig. „Doooooch natürlich! Sehr sogar...Du weißt doch wie süchtig ich nach deinen Berührungen werde..." ,der Kleine wurde leicht rot um die Wangen, „aber ich weiß, dass es ausarten würde.. Ich hab dazu jetzt nicht die Zeit. Wir müssen noch zuende auspacken und Großvater kommt in einer Stunde von seinem Freund wieder, ich muss bis dahin gekocht haben!" „Achso..." , erwiderte Yami beiläufig sowie beleidigt und legte sich wieder mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten. „Aber du musst mir doch helfen!" ,konterte Yugi. Yami blinzelte etwas: „Wieso sollt ich? Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag mit Flug hinter mir..." „Und ich war in der Schule!" ,maulte Yugi zurück und bückte sich zu dem Koffer seines Yamis. Er begann weiterhin die Sachen in Yamis Schrank räumen, dieser starrte währenddessen nur Löcher in die Luft.

Langsam wurde es Yugi zu bunt. „Sag mal, warum mach ich das hier? Dass sind ja wohl deine Klamotten! Mach das bitte selbst!" Yugi kam sich vor als hätte er mit der Wand gesprochen als Yami keine Reaktion zeigte. Wütend schmiss er Yamis schwarze, kurze Hose, die er gerade ausgepackt hatte auf seinen Besitzer. „Ich gehe jetzt in die Küche! Bleib halt da liegen du sture Mumie!" Das schien die magische Formel die den Pharao ins Leben zurück rief: „DAS will ich nicht gehört haben!" ,dabei sprang er von seinem Bett auf. „Ach ja?" ,sein Gegenüber zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja!" ,zischte Yami und starrte Yugi streng in seine gleichfarbigen Augen. Ohne weitere Worte setzte er sich zurück auf sein Bett und ignoriere seinen Aibou wieder. Minutenlanges Schweigen.

„Yami..? Bist du böse auf mich?" ,hakte Yugi schließlich schüchtern nach. Keine Antwort. Mit schlechtem Gewissen näherte er sich dem Größeren und legte ihm entschuldigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es war nicht so gemeiheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeint!" ,mitten im Satz hatte Yami die Arme um Yugi geschlungen und ihn zu sich aufs Bett gezogen. „Wie könnte ich dir lange böse sein, Yu-chan?" ,flüsterte er in einem Ton, der bei Yugi eine Gänsehaut entstehen lies und streichelte ihm langsam aber sehr intensiv über den Rücken. Yugi war erst mal so perplex, dass er seinen Körper verspannte. „Hast du Schmerzen Aibou?" ,lächelte Yami fies und lies seine Hände erneut unter dem Pulli seines Partners verschwinden. Diesmal allerdings um ihn ganz über Yugi Kopf zu ziehen.

So schnell wie das Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden landete, so schnell schoss auch die Röte ins Gesicht des Kleinerem. „N.. nicht doch Yami...!" „Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie allein ich mich die Woche gefühlt habe... Unter all den fremden Leuten..." ,hauchte der ehemalige Pharao ins Ohr seines Koibitos und verteilte dann kleine Küsse auf Yugis nun freier Brust. Das bekannte Glücksgefühl wenn sein Yami so etwas sagte und ihn dann auch noch liebkoste nahm überhand. Yugi hätte früher nie geglaubt, dass sich jemand so sehr nach ihm sehnen würde. Dieses Gefühl tat einfach nur gut und stärkte sein Selbstbewusstsein. Gerade in dem Moment reckte Yami seinen Kopf zu Yugi, der immer noch halb auf ihm saß und vertiefte seinen Aibou in einen innigen Kuss. Streichelte währenddessen fordernd über dessen Po und seine Hüften. Yugi hatte sich nicht weiter gewehrt – nun merkte er allmählich wie ebenfalls Lust in ihm aufstieg. Yugi Lippenbewegungen wurden schneller und intensiver, er wollte mehr von seinem Partner spüren und schickte seine Hände ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft. Strichen über Yamis kompletten Oberkörper, bis sein Gegenüber den Kuss beendete und Yugi leicht von sich runterdrückte. Verwirt lies der Jüngere Yami gewähren und ehe er sich versah hatte dieser sich bereits wieder über ihn gebeugt. Nun lag Yugi unten.

Yugi überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen: ,Der Koffer kann zwar warten... aber ich habe doch Opa versprochen noch zu kochen!' Doch die Gefühle die Yami gerade in ihm weckte übertrafen sein Pflichtgefühl. Immerhin hatte er Yami eine lange Woche nicht gesehen... seine Körperwärme vermisst. ,Ich kann und will ihn nicht wieder wegstoßen.. das vorhin ist mir schon zu schwergefallen. Endlich bist du wieder da meine andere Hälfte...' Er kam nicht mehr dazu den Gedanken zu beenden, denn der ehemalige Pharao begann Yugi zu zeigen wie liebesbedürftig er doch war. Yami strich spielerisch mit seiner Zunge über Yugis Brustwarzen und reizte weiter die Haut seines Aibous indem er mit der Zunge immer tiefer fuhr. Als er an Yugis Gürtel ankam, verschnellerte sich dessen Puls und Atmung. Yami begann zu grinsen als er spürte wie sich Yugis Bauch schneller hob und wieder senkte und beschloss ihn noch ein wenig zu ärgern. So lies er seine Zunge vielversprechend an Yugis Hosenbund entlang gleiten, tat seinem kleinem Partner aber nicht den Gefallen tiefer zu gehen. Yugi stöhnte leise auf, unterdrückte es aber in der selben Sekunde peinlich berührt wieder. „Yami.... komm her...." ,flüsterte er stockend und hob seine Arme um Yamis Kopf in Empfang zu nehmen. Yami lies tatsächlich von besagter Stelle ab und kaum kam er mit seinem Kopf wieder höher, presste Yugi ihm schon stürmisch seine Lippen auf die seinigen und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei schickte Yami seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft und fanden wie zufällig wieder Yugis Schenkel – neckisch streichelte der Größere vor allem die weiter oben liegenden Innenseiten. Als Reaktion darauf entspannte sich Yugi komplett, stoppte sogar plötzlich den Kuss und lies seine Zunge still unter Yamis liegen, da, wo er sie zuletzt gehabt hatte. Unbewusst schob der Jüngere dabei seine Beine weiter auseinander und bot seinem Partner einen größeren Freiraum.

Yami löste sich von Yugis Mund und besah sich die unteren Regionen seines Aibous. Seinen Unterleib zierte eine, durch diese hautenge Hose eher flach gehaltene, aber trotzdem unübersehbare Beule. Der Pharao musste grinsen, als er sein „Werk" betrachtete. Langsam bewegte er seine Fingerspitzen aufwärts, zu der Stelle wo Yugis Beine zusammenliefen. Unruhig jappste dieser und warf seinen Kopf nach hinten. Trotz dieser eindeutigen Reaktion versuchte er sein Gegenüber vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen: „Nicht... Yami.. lass...bitte... ich muss doch.. noch..." „Du musst gar nichts, Yu-chan. Hör auf immer die Pflichten vorzuschieben.. Lass dich fallen, ich verwöhn dich etwas. Ich merk doch, wie gut es dir tut... und sei ehrlich, du möchtest es doch genauso" ,entgegnete Yami und rieb demonstrativ langsam, um seinen Aibou verrückter zu machen, über Yugis empfindlichste Stelle. „Nicht... da... ahhhhh..." ,stöhnte der Kleinere auf und griff erregt nach dem Laken. Yamis Bewegungen wurden schneller und intensiver. Yugi gab es auf , sich den Drang gegen diese Hand reiben zu wollen, weiterhin zu widersetzen und so hob und sengte er seinen Unterkörper zusammen mit dem Rhythmus von Yamis Bewegungen. Keuchte dabei auch hin und wieder auf um so Yami zu zeigen wie gut es ihm doch tat.

Letzterer verstand das Lob seines Partners direkt und beschloss ihn erst einmal von dieser schrecklich engen Hose zu befreien. ,Was lässt du auch den ganzen Tag deine Schuluniform an, Yu-chan.. Warum sagst du nichts, dass muss dir doch langsam richtig wehtun??' ,dachte Yami und schüttelte gedanklich mit dem Kopf. Begann dann den Hosenknopf seines Partners zu öffnen, doch Yugi reagierte sofort, setzte sich auf und zog Yamis Hand weg. Ein verwundertes „Aibou??" von Yugis dunklerer Hälfte war die Folge. „Ich möchte das nicht... ich möchte nicht weiter gehen!" Verwirrt sah Yami in die Augen seinen Hikaris – diese strahlten.... Angst .. aus? An Yugis ganzen Gesichtszügen las der Ältere echtes Unwohlsein ab. ,Ganz anders als eben, als du aus Pflichtgefühl ablehntest, aber trotzdem wolltest.. Was ist los, Aibou? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Schämt er sich vielleicht? Aber...' ,dachte der ehemalige Pharao und durchlebte die letzten Minuten gedanklich erneut um seinen Fehler zu suchen. „Aber Yu-chan.. Was hast du denn? Du musst keine Angst haben... Wir haben doch schon mal..." ,sprach Yami den Rest seiner Gedanken laut aus, kam aber nicht zum Ende. „Ja... ich weiß Yami.. Sei mir bitte nicht böse" ,widersprach Yugi kleinlaut. Gerade wollte der Angesprochene noch etwas erwidern da legte Yugi auch schon zart seine Lippen auf Yamis und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich – zog seinen Partner dabei mit nach hinten. Yami war sich sicher dass sein Koibito seine Meinung sicher bald ändern würde.

Nun war es Yugi, der aktiver wurde. Er begann seiner dunkleren Hälfte über den freien Rücken zu streichen und kam auch bald darauf an dessen Po an - Trug Yami nach dem Duschen immer noch nichts weiter als das lange Handtuch um die Hüften. Dieser seufzte wohlig auf und als Yugi begann Yamis Hals zu küssen und lustvoll zu beknabbern, rutschen die Hände des Älteren als Gegenleistung auch wieder runter zur Männlichkeit Yugis. Streichelten diese fordernd. Der Kleinere hatte damit so plötzlich nicht gerechnet und aus Reflex schoss sein linkes Bein ein Stück nach oben um so seinem Yami mehr Freiraum zu schaffen. Doch er kam nicht dazu, diese Erregung weiter zu genießen, denn plötzlich spürte er, wo sein Oberschenkel gelandet war. Yami lehnte ja genau über ihm.. und da dieser ein gutes Stück größer war, hatte Yugi das unbewusst hochgerissene Bein genau unter das Handtuch in Yamis Intimbereich schnellen lassen. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden wandte er seinen Blick von seinem Bein ab und starrte in das Gesicht seines Koibitos. Zog aber im selben Moment sein Bein wieder runter.

Schmerzverzerrt hatte Yami seine Augen zusammengekniffen und biss sich auf die Zähne. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und saß nun auf Yugis Beinen.  
Yugi fühlte sich schlagartig richtig elend. „Das.. Das tut mir ja so leid Yami!! Oh nein... Oh nein, oh nein! Bitte entschuldige 1000 mal! Ist es sehr.. schlimm..?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Yugi auf sein Gegenüber. Dieser reagierte zunächst gar nicht und Yugi bekam es schon mit der Angst zu tun ihn an dieser empfindlichen Stelle verletzt zu haben. ,Obwohl.. so fest war es gar nicht. Es war kein richtiger Schlag.. verletzt ist sicher nichts...' ,beruhigte sich der Jüngere selbst. Yami atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. „Schon gut, es geht schon wieder, Yu-chan. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, dich trifft keine Schuld" ,lächelte er Yugi lieb an. „Aber Yami!" „Es geht schon wieder, wirklich! Es war bloß der erste Moment..." Besorgt legte Yugi seine Hand von außen gegen das Handtuch. Er konnte nur ahnen wie weh es tun würde. Schon er selbst hatte genug mit seiner pochenden Erregung zu kämpfen, die schmerzhaft gegen die enge Hose drückte. Seine Schuluniform war für solche Situationen höchst ungeeignet.

Aber Moment mal... Sichtlich überrascht strich Yugi wieder und wieder über das Handtuch. Tastete ungläubig Yamis Intimbereich ab – dieser sah Yugi fragend an und entspannte sich wieder unter Yugis Bewegungen. Auch er öffnete seine Beine ein wenig weiter und verlangte so nach mehr. Wie vom Blitz gerührt hielt Yugi seine Hand plötzlich still – erst jetzt realisierte er, was er da eigentlich gerade tat. Dabei hatte er doch nur nicht glauben können... er war so überrascht gewesen.... Nun wusste Yugi gar nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er errötete leicht als er Yami sah, der ihn verständnislos anblinzelte. „Ich... ääähm... Yami.. Du... du bist ja... Du hast ja… ! Doch nicht etwa wegen mir...?" „Was wegen dir?" Als wollte Yugi sichergehen sich nicht getäuscht zu haben strich er noch einmal mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Yamis Unterleib. „Du hast ja auch.." ,flüsterte Yugi hochrot, „doch nicht weil du hier mit mir...? Ich mein.. ich bin doch körperlich überhaupt nicht attraktiv... Das kann dich ja wohl kaum so reizen.." „Yugi!!" ,unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber. Doch der Kleinere fuhr fort: „Bei mir ist das doch was ganz anderes.. du treibst mich nach so kurzer Zeit schon über die Schwelle.. Du bist so begehrenswert Yami... Aber ich? Sei ehrlich.. hast du gerade die ganze Zeit dabei an mich gedacht? Oder... oder bist du wegen jemand anders so erregt..?"

Yamis Augen färbten sich nach einer Zeit der Stille zwischen ihnen dunkler, wurden stumpf. „Yugi... Wie kommst du auf so etwas?" ,fragte Yami gekränkt und schob Yugis Hand von seinem Unterleib, „wir sind doch jetzt schon 3 Monate zusammen... ich dachte da wären solche Zweifel aufgehoben..." „Ja ich weiß.. Bitte sei mir auch nicht böse Yami! Aber ich.. ich kann einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass ich für dich attraktiv bin! Versteh mich Yami... für mich bist du so was wie die Erfüllung eines langen Traumes. Wenn ich selbst so über mein Leben nachdenke... Immer war ich allein.. wurde fertig gemacht und zusammengeschlagen... und dann? Erst bekomm ich nach und nach neue Freunde und schließlich sogar.. um es mal kurz auszudrücken – so was perfektes wie dich! Ich hab halt Angst dass du einsiehst, dass ich gar nicht so toll bist.. und dann... " Heftig schüttelte seine dunkle Seite den Kopf und legte zwei Finger auf Yugis Mund. Doch der Kleinere wich ihnen aus und gestand dem Anderen seine Ängste: „Ich dachte... Ich dachte ich sei für dich nicht reizvoll genug und.." ,Yugi vielen die Wörter immer schwerer, er fixierte mit hochgradig rotem Gesicht den Unterleib seines Yamis, „..dein Körper würde nicht.. so auf mich reagieren.." 

„Du hast Einfälle Yu-chan..." ,antwortete Yami schließlich und legte den Kopf leicht schief, „aber das hier ist doch schon unser zweites Mal? Du weißt doch, dass ich auch damals, als wir das erste Mal.."

Yugi wurde kleinlaut und hatte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von einer bestimmten Stelle seines Koibitos genommen: „Ich weiß... Aber das war mal Sonntagsmorgens..." „Ja und, ich kann auch Sonntagsmorgens einen.." „Yami! Du weißt genau was ich meine, du bist ja schließlich auch.. männlich.. Ich spreche von diesen wunderbaren.... pause.. ... Morgenlatten.... Es hätte genauso Zufall sein können..." schweig  
„Yugi... wieso denkst du so von mir? Wieso denkst du ich belüge dich und spiele dir etwas vor?" ,kam es von Yami mit einer erschreckenden Ruhe. „Weil du mich nicht verletzen willst?" ,war die sofortige Antwort, die eher als Frage gedacht war.  
„Du hast das Wort eines Pharaos, dass ich immer ehrlich zu dir wahr – und bin, Aibou! Und.. aufzählen was mich an dir fasziniert und wie attraktiv du bist hab ich dir schon sooo oft, du müsstest es wissen." „Es tut mir leid... Es ist ja nicht böse gemeint Yami. Ja.. dein blaues Blut lässt mich jedes Mal wieder erschaudern, wenn es mir richtig bewusst wird wer du warst.." ,flüsterte Yugi und strich eine der erkennbaren, längeren Venen an Yamis Unterarm lang.  
„Das ist rot wie deins auch, Yugi" ,hauchte der Pharao in das Ohr seines Partners und leckte dabei verführerisch an dessen Ohrläppchen. „Mhhmm Yami, du bist soo gut zu mir.." ,seufzte Yugi wohlig auf.  
„Natürlich bin ich das Yu-chan.. aber nur, wenn du mir vertaust... und nicht an meiner Liebe zu dir zweifelst" ,dabei drückte er den Kleineren nach hinten ins Kissen. „Ich vertrau dir doch Yami.. Ich verspreche dir auch an meinem Selbstbewusstsein zu arbeiten."

Schließlich lies Yami von Yugis Ohren ab und beknabberte danach die Brust seines Hikaris. Endlich begann auch Yugis Hemmschwelle zu sinken und er merkte, wie sehr seine Hose doch drückte und schmerzte. Zögernd griff er nach Yamis rechter Hand, mit der dieser sich über Yugi abstützte und versuchte sie vorsichtig anzuheben, ohne dass der andere das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde. Verwundert was Yugi vor hatte verlagerte Yami also sein Gewicht auf seine linke Hand und wartete ab. Zu Yamis Überraschung legte Yugi Yamis Hand zwischen seine Beine, lies sie kurz über seine Erregung gleiten, wobei er genießerisch die Augen schloss und führte sie dann hoch zu seinem Hosenknopf. „Uhhm... Yami... bitte... so eng..." , bettelte Yugi, während ein weiterer Schub roter Farbe sein Gesicht flutete. Yamis Gesicht zierte daraufhin ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Doch bevor er seinem Aibou den Gefallen tat, massierte er Yugis Männlichkeit noch einmal von außen. „Yami...." ,keuchte Yugi auf und hielt ihm Erwartungsvoll seinen Unterleib entgegen. Der Angesprochene lies sich schließlich nicht länger darum bitten, richtete sich auf und zog seinem Koibito die dunkelblaue Hose, die zur Schuluniform gehörte, aus und warf sie aus seinem Bett. Setzte sich danach auf Yugis Beine.

Yugi hielt kurz die Luft an - lag er doch nur noch mit Unterhose bekleidet in dem Bett seines Yamis. Er streichelte wieder über Yamis Po, der ihn so faszinierte und rang mit dem Gedanken selbst den nächsten Schritt zu übernehmen. Beobachtete jedoch Yami genau um abzuschätzen, was dieser nun vorhatte. Yugi war erleichtert als er merkte, dass Yami als nächstes lediglich sein Gesicht über Yugis beugte um ihn leidenschaftlich – mit Zunge – zu küssen. Er beschäftigte den Älteren so sehr mit einem Fangspiel, in dem er immer den Versuch machte Yamis Zunge mit seinen Lippen zu schnappen, dass dieser die flinken Finger seines Aibous nicht bemerkten, die an seinen Bauch geglitten waren und dort den Knoten des Handtuchs gelöst hatten. Leicht erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als das einzige Stück Stoff von seinen Hüften glitt und starrte Yugi in seine gleichfarbenen, sonst so unschuldig wirkenden Augen. Doch diesmal loderten diese lilanen Weiten....

Schüchtern tastete er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die erregte Männlichkeit seines Partners, begann aber schon bald rhythmisch, der Länge nach, die Finger auf und ab streichen zu lassen. Wechselte dabei von mal zu mal die Geschwindigkeit und den Druck. Hier lag der Vorteil selbst männlich zu sein, wenn auch unerfahren. Aber Yugi wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte und was sich besonders gut anfühlte.

Diesmal war es Yami, der plötzlich die Luft anhielt und ebenso den restlichen Körper nicht mehr bewegte. „Aahh.. Yu.." ,presste er schließlich nach Luft schnappend hervor und jappste erregt .  
„Hast du Schmerzen?!" ,fragte Yugi plötzlich erschrocken.. fiel ihm doch sein Versehen von vorhin wieder ein und zog blitzschnell seine Hand wieder weg. „Nein, nicht doch.." ,Yami musste über diese Naivität lächeln. Dann nahm er Yugis zurückgewichene Hand und legte sie erneut an seinen Unterleib. „Mach ruhig weiter.." ,sagte er immer noch lächelnd. Yugi nickte, freute sich dabei, dass es seinem Partner also gefiel und kam der Aufforderung nach. Und wie es das tat: „Uhmmm... Ich hätte nicht gedacht... dass du den Anfang machst, Yu-chan..." ,nuschelte Yami ohne richtig bei Verstand zu sein – zu sehr fluteten Yugis Bewegungen seinen Körper. Bald darauf umfasste er Yamis Männlichkeit ganz mit seiner rechten Hand und bewegte diese auf und ab. Wohl darauf achtend, die Spitze nicht mit einzubeziehen, denn um die würde er sich nachher besonders kümmern. Yami wurde dabei total unruhig, atmete heftiger und warf schließlich stöhnend seinen Kopf hin und her.  
Dem Jüngerem lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, irgendwie war es ihm unheimlich, sein sonst so cool DuelMonsters spielendes, anderes Ich so um Fassung ringend zu sehen. Doch er war ja der Grund dafür..

Der ehemalige Pharao lies sich eine Weile verwöhnen, bis er fand, dass er wieder dran war seinem Aibou etwas gutes zu tun. So trennte er sich widerwillig von Yugis Hand, stieg vorsichtig von dessen Beinen hinunter, auf denen er die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte und legte sich neben ihn. Sofort fing er einen fragenden und leicht traurigen Blick von Yugi auf. „Yami, hat es.." „Nein, es hat mir gefallen, kleiner Engel, dass müsstest du wohl gemerkt haben... Und nun gibt's die Belohnung dafür" ,zwinkerte der Angesprochene und lies dabei seine Finger über Yugis Bauch gleiten. Augenblicklich lächelte Yugi wieder, dies erstarb aber, als Yami begann ihm die Unterhose, das letzte was er trug, auszuziehen. Schützend schnellten seine beiden Hände vor seinen Intimbereich, versuchten ihn so gut es ging zu verbergen. „Nicht ansehen.." ,stotterte Yugi verlegen und wurde röter als die vorherigen Male zusammen. „Yuuuuuugi? Hab ich dir dazu nicht eben erst etwas gesagt?!" „Aber... aber... es ist nicht so schön wie deins! Und viel kürzer und..." (Authors Note: ..... --;; No Comment…) Yami ignorierte jedoch das Gerede seines Aibous und wies ausdruckslos an das Kopfstück seines Betts, dass an die Wand angrenzte: „Setz dich da hin und lehn dich an die Wand." ,Ob er jetzt böse ist..?' ,schoss es Yugi durch den Kopf und tat brav, was seine dunklere Hälfte von ihm wollte. Jedoch schnappte er sich noch die Bettdecke und verdeckte beim hinsetzen alles ab dem Bauch abwärts.

Der Ältere seufzte tief: „Yu-chan.. ich hab es das letzte mal bereits gesehen – vertraust du mir denn gar nicht?" Yugi sah getroffen auf das weiße Bettlaken. „Sicher tu ich das... Das weiß du doch! Ich hab nur Angst.. " ,verlegen griff er mit seiner Hand nach Yamis. Dieser hauchte einen Kuss auf Yugis Handrücken und zog mit seiner linken Hand seinem Aibou die Decke vom Unterleib. „Na komm.. vertrau mir.. dann zeig ich dir auch etwas Neues..." In dem Moment, in dem Yami seinen Aibou komplett unbekleidet an der Wand sitzen sah, lediglich sein Lederband um den Hals - loderte plötzlich ein begieriges Leuchten in Yamis Augen auf. Dieses zog Yugi völlig in seinen Bann. Er hatte das Gefühl stundenlang hineinstarren zu müssen - nickte dabei wie im Trance. „Gut. Winkel die Beine an und entspann dich einfach. Und meld dich, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist ja? Du himmelst mich zwar hoch, aber ich bin auch nicht sonderlich erfahren..."

Erst als Yami Yugis Beine auseinander schob und langsam seinen Kopf dazwischen senkte, verstand der Jüngere, was seine dunklere Hälfte vor hatte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, ebenso wie sein Atem. Aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll zu gleich versuchte er in Yamis Augen zu sehen, dort lag dieser Zauber, der ihn mit einem Schlag beruhigen konnte. Doch der Pharao hatte den Blickkontakt unterbrochen und sich auf Yugis untere Regionen fixiert. Yugi brauchte großen Aufwand, sich so locker wie möglich zu halten, denn so weit waren sie beim letzten Mal nicht gekommen.. über den Kontakt mit der Hand war nichts hinausgelaufen.  
Und wie die Berührung von Yamis warmer, feuchter Zunge alles übertraf, was er bisher fühlen durfte. Sie bewegte sich mal schnell mal langsam über jeden Zentimeter seiner Männlichkeit und versuchte so, Yugis Lieblingsstelle zu finden. Unruhig stöhnte Yugi auf, warf mit gequältem (jedoch gern gequält gg) Gesicht den Kopf hin und her und bewegte seinen Unterleib sanft mit Yamis Zunge.

Diese Stelle schien Yami auch nach wenigen Minuten gefunden zu haben. Denn als der Ältere zufällig die linke, untere Seite der Eichel besonders reizte, stöhnte Yugi heftig auf und warf wie auf Kommando seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Wollte es zumindest, so hatte er doch die Wand hinter sich vergessen. „Auuuuuuutsch..." ,wimmerte Yugi und hielt sich mit der Hand den Hinterkopf. „Oh nein Yu-chan! Wie hast du das geschafft?" ,besorgt richtete Yami sich auf und strich seinem Partner tröstend über die Wange. Yugi schniefte vor sich hin: „Natürlich musste mir das passieren..." „Naja ich hab für Heute ja schon genug abbekommen" ,lachte Yami leicht und versuchte so seinen Koibito etwas aufzuheitern. „Du Yami?" „Ja?" „Kennst du die beste Medizin gegen so etwas?" „Hmmm.." „Ablenkung! Küss mich!" „Aber Yugi, meinst du wirklich?" Der Kleinere drückte bereits seine sanften Lippen gegen Yamis und forderte seinen Hikari so zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf.

Yami verstand was Yugi meinte – auch er konnte die Welt um sich herum vergessen, wenn er Zärtlichkeiten mit seinem Aibou austauschte. So lies er seine rechte Hand während des Kusses, der mittlerweile eher in ein wildes Zungenspiel ausgeartet war, an Yugis Körper, bis zu seinem Intimbereich hinuntergleiten. Dort massierte er erst fordernd die Hoden seines Partners. Hörte kurz darauf aber wieder auf, als Yugi ihm vorsichtig klar zu machen versuchte, dass es ihm dort unangenehm war. „ Es... es kitzelt zu sehr... und fühlt sich auch nicht so gut an...." ,flüsterte er beschämt. „Kein Problem. Danke Yu-chan" ,lächelte Yami zurück. Stattdessen begann er das Glied seines Aibous zu massieren, so wie Yugi es eben bei ihm selbst getan hatte.

Wohlig seufzte Yugi auf, stöhnte sogar leise, weswegen er den Kuss abbrechen musste – stellte aber fest, dass sich Yamis Mundarbeit um Weiten besser angefühlt hatte.  
Auch Yugi schickte seine Hände auf Wanderschaft und streichelten noch einmal über den kompletten Oberkörper seines Pharaos, bevor er ebenfalls am Schritt seiner dunkleren Hälfte ankam. Gegenseitig massierten sie sich so eine Weile, bis Yami merkwürdig anfing zu zucken und bei Yugi damit begann automatisch schneller zu reiben. Plötzlich kam dem Jüngerem wieder eine Erinnerung hoch. Bemerkte dabei jedoch, wie sehr seine dunklere Hälfte sich an der Grenze befand und nahm sofort seine Hand weg. Yami sagte nichts, seine stockende und schwere Atmung war Prostest genug dafür.

„Ich hatte dir doch bei unserem ersten Mal versprochen... dass.. dass wir das demnächst mal den letzten Schritt gehen.. und du mal richtig mit mir schlafen würdest... Damals war ich noch nicht so weit... aber nun möchte ich..." „Aibou, überleg dir das besser noch einmal. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich übernimmst. Das kann sonst ziemlich schief gehen, mein Hikari.... und das würde ein schlechtes Bild von dieser Sache bei dir zurücklassen. Das ist wirklich das letzte, was ich will..." „Danke Yami, lieb dass du dich um mich sorgst!" ,Yugi schmiegte sich an die Brust seines Koibitos, leckte dabei mit der Zunge leicht über dessen erhärtete Brustwarzen. „Aber ich denke ich weiß, dass ich es wirklich möchte. Ich möchte dich mal auf anderem Weg spüren, mein Yami... Du würdest mir ja auch nie absichtlich weh tun, also habe ich keine Angst." „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, Yu-chan, ich verspreche es!" ,antwortete der Pharao und gab Yugi einen lieben Kuss auf die Stirn. Yugi lächelte: „Und ich wollte dir noch für eben Danken! Es war so... es war einfach Wahnsinn!" „Was meinst du?" ,entgegnete Yami, der auf der Leitung stand. „Na das...." ,grinste Yugi seinen Partner an und senkte den Kopf zwischen dessen Beine. Umspielte dann Yamis stehende Männlichkeit mit der Zunge. Ging sogar soweit, dass er dessen Spitze ganz in den Mund nahm und leicht daran saugte.

Yami stöhnte heftig und bewegte in höchster Erregung seinen Unterleib immer schneller. Im Eifer des Gefechts stieß er einmal zu heftig und Yugi hatte Yamis komplettes „bestes Stück" im Mund. Yugi erschrak, seine Augen weiteten sich und im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, was zu tun war. Er sah nur Yami vor sich, genau an der Grenze zum Wahnsinn getrieben durch ihn... Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht von seinem Yami ablassen. Also begann er mit seinem Mund Yamis Bewegungen nachzugehen. Im selben Rhythmus bewegte er seinen Mund vor und zurück. Diese feuchte, warme Enge war das letzte bisschen was gefehlt hatte, um diesen über die Klippe zu jagen. Laut keuchend kam er in Yugis Mund.

Dieser bekam erst mal einen mächtigen Schock, als diese warme, dickflüssige und dazu bittere Substanz seine Mundhöhle flutete. Schwer atmend lag Yami auf seinem Bett, hatte die Augen geschlossen und kam erst langsam wieder zur Vernunft.

Yugis Gedanken rasten nur so durch seinen Kopf. Was sollte er bloß tun? Ins Badezimmer rennen.. ausspucken? Nein... das wäre unfair gegenüber Yami... schließlich war es seine eigene Schuld gewesen, dass alles ganz anders verlaufen war, als kurz vorher geplant. ,Yami hätte es ganz sicher auch nicht ausgespuckt...' ,dachte Yugi hektisch, während er sich langsam an den Geschmack der Flüssigkeit gewöhnte. ,Schlucken!' ,kam ihm als nächstes in den Sinn. Allmählich fühlte es sich auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm an... nur diese Enttäuschung traf ihm am allermeisten. Er wollte doch mit Yami schlafen...

Langsam schluckte Yugi das Resultat ihres Liebesspiels, war damit fertig, als Yami sich wieder aufrichtete.  
„Oh man, Aibou… was hast du mit mir gemacht? Ich wollte das nicht so.. bitte glaube mir! Ist alles klar?" ,versuchte er besorgt zu erklären und kniff sein linkes Auge wehmütig zu. „Jaja, natürlich Yami! Mir geht es gut.. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft dich bis zum Höhepunkt zu treiben.. Das macht mich stolz!" ,lächelte Yugi ihn verlegen an. Doch Yami las in seinen Augen ab, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er grämte sich jedoch zu sehr, um etwas zu sagen. So saßen sie schweigend eine Weile nebeneinander. „Sag mir doch die Wahrheit, Hikari.. Ich kenn dich doch... dieses fröhliche Leuchten in deinen Augen fehlt... Ich fühle mich ja so mies..." ,brachte Yami als erster heraus.  
„Nein, ich habe dich nicht belogen! Ich bin wirklich etwas stolz... Und hör auf dich schlecht dabei zu fühlen! Es war doch meine Schuld... Ich habe deinen... Zustand.. unterschätzt... Ich dachte ich könnte dir vorher noch zeigen, dass ich auch mit meiner Zunge umgehen kann.." „Yugi, ich.." „Nein warte Yami! Bevor du dir weiterhin die Schuld zuschiebst solltest du wissen, dass für mich wirklich nicht schlimm war – wirklich!  
Ich habe mich nur erschrocken.. weil ich halt überhaupt noch nicht mit gerechnet hatte..." „Es tut mir leid Yu-chan! Aber-" Energisch schüttelte Yugi den Kopf: „Bitte hör auf. Mir muss es leid tun! Dafür, dass ich so ungeschickt war.. Es war sicher bei weitem nicht so gut, wie es sich bei mir angefühlt hat... aber es war ja das erste mal für mich, so mit dem Mund... In der Hinsicht ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich hätte dich nur gerne in mir gespürt. Wollte mit dir schlafen.. Deshalb bin ich traurig.. ich bin nur etwas enttäuscht, dass so plötzlich alles vorbei war.." Yugi merkte, wie diese Situation von eben an seinem Yami nagte.

„Genau genommen ist es doch noch gar nicht vorbei, Yu-chan.." ,hauchte Yami, nachdem er eine halbe Minute über die Worte seines Aibous nachgedacht hatte in dessen Ohr. Mit der linken Hand streichelte er weiter über Yugis Wange, lies die rechte aber zwischen Yugis Beine gleiten. Die Erregung seines Hikaris hatte zwar nachgelassen, seine Männlichkeit stand nicht mehr so stark und fest wie zuvor, aber war bei weitem noch nicht wieder in den Normalzustand zurückgekehrt.

Fordernd begann Yami wieder an ihr zu reiben und im selben Augenblick wuchs sie wieder in Yamis Hand und erreicht ihren vorherigen Zustand zurück.. „Du brauchst dir nicht extra die Mühe zu machen. Es ist vorbei, ich akzeptiere es. Ich werd dann mal eine kalte Dusche nehmen" ,versuchte sich Yugi rauszureden, obwohl er diesen erneuten Erregungsschub sehr genoss.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist Yugi! Und mich stört das Wissen, dass ich dieses heftige Gefühl erleben durfte in deinem Mund zu kommen – und was ist mit dir? Ich werd nicht zulassen, dass wir abbrechen, nur weil ich gekommen bin und du noch unbefriedigt bist. Außerdem verwöhne ich dich gerne, ich brauch dazu nicht immer eine Gegenleistung!" ,schließlich lies Yami von Yugis Männlichkeit ab und sah seinem Aibou tief in die großen, wie Yami fand, süßen Augen. „Aibou, du darfst dir etwas wünschen" ,zwinkerte der Pharao ihm zu. „Wie? Etwas wünschen? Irgendwas?" ,kam die verwirrte Antwort. „Was du willst." Yugi kuschelte sich eng an Yami, legte dann seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst! Ich liebe dich doch.." ,flüsterte Yugi in Yami Ohr. Der Ältere streichelte seinem Koibito lieb über den Rücken und lachte etwas. „Ja Hikari, das weiß ich doch – ich dich doch auch" ,hauchte ihm dabei ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze, „aber ich meinte damit eigentlich, was wir jetzt hiermit machen. Hm?" Während seines letzten Satzes lies er seine Fingerspitzen einmal über Yugis Erregung der Länge nach, von unten nach oben gleiten. „Achso" ,Yugi wurde plötzlich wieder etwas rot. Dachte angestrengt nach, soweit es mit diesem Prickeln im Unterleib möglich war.

„Ich weiß nicht.." ,kam schließlich die zögernde Antwort. „Du weißt gar nicht, was du jetzt gerne hättest? Vielleicht auch mit dem Mund? Von deinen Reaktionen her schien es dir vorhin am besten gefallen zu haben? Und ich weiß ja jetzt, wo du deine Lieblingsstelle hast, Aibou" ,zwinkerte ihm der Ältere zu. Yugi lächelte und versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu überwinden: „Ja.. das eben war wirklich der Himmel.." ,seufzte er leise. „Heee... bitte nicht mehr traurig sein Hikari! Ich will dich doch lächeln sehen!" ,forderte Yami Yugi auf und küsste ihn sanft. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. „Sag mal Yugi.... Du hast doch gesagt, du willst richtig mit mir schlafen oder?" Der Angesprochene wurde noch eine Spur röter und sah zwischen Yamis Beine, dessen Männlichkeit schon einige Minuten wieder im Normalzustand war. „Ja.. eigentlich schon.." ,antwortete Yugi kleinlaut.

Yami setzte plötzlich einen erotischen Blick auf und versuchte damit Yugis Lust auf ihn noch etwas steigern. Was er auch prompt schaffte, denn sein Aibou versuchte gierig nach seinen Lippen zu schnappen. Der ehemalige Pharao wich gekonnt aus, aber nur um kurz darauf mit seinem Mund an Yugis Hals herumzuknabbern. „Dann tu das doch.." hauchte Yami schließlich in Yugis Ohrnähe. „Wie, wie meinst du? Du kannst doch gar nicht mehr? Oder meinst du..." „Genau das mein ich Yu-chan. Du kannst mich ja nehmen... Ich würde dich auch sehr gern spüren wollen..." Yami lächelte sein Gegenüber verführerisch an. „Aber Yami! Ich... kann das doch gar nicht. Ich wollte bei meinem ersten mal doch der passive sein.. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich tun soll! Du bist doch viel erfahrener!" „Na und? Selbst wenn ich dich heute genommen hätte... irgendwann würden wir es auch mal anders herum machen, mein Engel. Ich würde wirklich gern... Aber ich möchte dich bei Gott nicht zwingen! Ich will lediglich verhindern, dass es wegen deiner schwachen Selbstüberzeugung scheitert." Der Jüngere schluckte, strich sich aufgeregt eine der längeren, blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich.... würde ja schon gerne..." ,gestand Yugi endlich. „Aber ich hab viel zu viele Zweifel! Was ist, wenn ich dir aus lauter Unwissenheit weh tu, mein Pharao?" „Ich helfe dir doch Yu-chan. Außerdem gibt es nicht viel falsch zu machen. Wenn du wirklich willst...." ,wieder legte der Ältere Hand an Yugis Männlichkeit an und massierte sie auf und ab. Erregt stöhnte Yugi auf als Yami immer schneller wurde. Yugi merkte, wie er nicht mehr allzu lange brauchte. „Ja! Ja, Yami! Ja, ich will in dir kommen!" ,keuchte Yugi halb laut auf, und erschrak eine Sekunde später über seine eigenen Worte.

Der Pharao grinste über seinen Erfolg und gab Yugi einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund. „Okay, mein süßer Aibou. Ich bin deins... mach einfach wie du denkst. Sag, wie ich mich hinlegen soll – Auf den Bauch?" „Ähm.. Nein.. Sonst kann ich dir nicht in deine Augen sehen. Das brauch ich, die haben eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich.... Wenn ich auf deinem Rücken sitzen würde, käme ich mir da so alleingelassen vor... Bitte leg dich auf den Rücken und heb die Beine leicht an. Aber warte noch kurz! Ich muss noch eben.." Hastig sprang Yugi vom Bett auf, lief quer durchs Zimmer und wühlte schließlich in seiner Nachttischsschublade.

Mit hochrotem Kopf kam er zurück an Yamis Bett und setzte sich an dessen Kannte. Er hielt eine Tube in der Hand, die er gerade aufschraubte. „Was hast du da Yu-chan?" verwundert steckte Yami seinen Kopf über Yugis Schulter. Die Antwort kam schnell und mit aufgeregter Stimmte: „Gleitgel." In seinem Inneren betete Yugi dass sein Partner keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde. Dies tat er tatsächlich nicht. Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Yugi etwas von dem komischem Zeug auf seinem Glied verteilte.

Schüchtern sah er zu Yami: „Ich wär' dann soweit... aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." Yami legte sich so hin wie Yugi ihn vorhin gebeten hatte und lächelte seinen Aibou an. „Natürlich. Sag mir, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast." „Öhm.. in etwa so..." ,blushte Yugi und hob Yamis lange Beine mit dessen Hilfe auf seine schmalen Schultern, woraufhin sich das Becken des Älteren mit anhob.  
„Ahh.. Jaa, so ist gut Aibou..." ,hauchte er und schloss erwartungsvoll die Augen.  
Sein Partner dagegen war alles andere als so ruhig. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.. er hatte Angst, sein Pharao zu enttäuschen.

Die Zweifel wurden immer stärker und so verharrte er eine Weile regungslos über Yami. Plötzlich fühlte er Fingerspitzen, die fordernd mit seiner Männlichkeit spielten. Genussvoll stöhnte Yugi auf, fing sogar leicht an zu zittern, so erregt war er. Yugi schloss seine Augen halb, blinzelte zu Yami, der ihn süß anlächelte. „Komm Yu-chan... Dein ganzer Körper schreit doch nach der Erlösung... Tu dir selbst diesen Gefallen...hab keine Angst..." ,währenddessen führte er Yugis Erregung an die richtige Stelle.  
Der atmete noch einmal tief durch, nickte dann und drückte seinen Unterleib mit einem leichten Schub nach vorne. Jedoch viel zu leicht um in Yami einzudringen. Dieser fand es einfach nur niedlich, wie unerfahren sein Hikari sich doch anstellte. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da merkte er, dass sein Partner bereits gelernt hatte. Yugi hielt sich unten selbst fest und stieß kräftiger zu, auch mehrmals hintereinander. Langsam aber sicher drang er in Yami vor.  
Diese warme Enge schürte Yugis Eifer, in dem Jüngerem wuchs das Verlangen sich in diesem Körper zu reiben – rein und raus zu bewegen. Langsam und zögerlich versuchte er es.

Sah dabei hinunter zu seinem Yami, dessen Beine sich fest an Yugis Rücken zusammen geschlungen hatten. Yugis größte Sorge war, dass er seiner dunkleren Hälfte wehgetan hätte. So sah dieser aber nicht aus. Die glänzende, lila Iris lugte nur einen Spalt breit hinter den fast geschlossenen Augenliedern hervor - Yugi bewunderte wieder diese unnatürlich langen, wunderschönen Wimpern seines Partners. Völlig entspannt lag dieser da mit halb geöffnetem Mund, aus dem er für Yugi unverständliche, aber wohlig klingende Laute nuschelte. Yugi musste grinsen, sein Pharao schien ziemlich glücklich. Dies stärkte wieder sein Selbstvertrauen, dadurch wurden seine Stöße fester. Yugi wurde immer wahnsinniger, er spürte, wie er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. Seine Stöße wurden dabei ungewollt schneller, sein Unterleib fing an zu kribbeln und sorgte für eine schreckliche Spannung – als stände sein ganzer Körper unter Storm.

Es dauerte noch wenige Stöße, und als Yami leise unter ihm aufkeuchte, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem sehnlichem „Jaaaaa...." ,drückte er sich tief in seinen Koibito hinein.

Schnaufend und keuchend wischte er sich die verschwitze Stirn ab, zog sich dann aus dem anderem zurück. Es war sehr viel anstrengender für ihn gewesen, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Yami zog seine Beine von Yugis Schultern ab und reichte diesem schnell ein Taschentuch von seinem Nachttisch. Doch sein Aibou war viel zu erschöpft um zu verstehen was Yami von ihm wollte. „Halt still Yu-chan, ich mach dir das" ,hauchte er seinem kleinem Schatz ins Ohr und wischte Yugis Intimbereich von seinem Höhepunkt trocken. „Yami..." ,Yugi kuschelte sich daraufhin verschmust an die Brust des Größeren, „war ich sehr schlimm..?" Dabei stellte er seine Stimme extra etwas weinerlich. „Ich hoffe du glaubst mir, wenn ich sag, dass du sooo gut warst.. Ich hab es total genossen. Ich konnte mich richtig unter dir entspannen Aibou. Ich muss sogar gestehen, dass ich mich total beherrschen musste um meinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich glaub wäre das noch einen Moment so weitergegangen und du hättest weiter auf diese gewissen Stelle eingewirkt... Ich hätte nicht an mich halten können und mein Blut wäre dort hineingeschossen, wo es nicht hin soll. Dann hätten wir ein kleines Problem gehabt.." ,lieb wuschelte Yami Yugi durchs Haar und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Nase.  
„Wirklich?" ,fröhlich strahlte er sein Gegenüber an. „Ja" ,nickte Yami, schloss seine Arme um Yugi und zog ihn mit sich nach hinten auf sein Bett.

Dabei fiel Yamis Blick kurz auf die Tube, die noch auf seinem Nachttisch lag. „Ach Yu-chaaan... Wieso hast du dieses Gleitgel eigentlich wie zufällig vorhin aus deiner Schublade gezaubert?" Schlagartig wurde der Angesprochene wieder rot: „Also... öh.. naja... Yami... Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mit dir schlafen wollte..." ,sich schämend starrte er auf die Tube. „Ich hab sie letzte Woche besorgt, wo du doch in Ägypten warst... Da dacht ich.. Also eigentlich solltest du sie ja benutzen.." „Tja... so kommt halt alles anders als man geplant hat. Wie du auch geplant hattest für deinen Großvater zu kochen... Aber da kam halt auch etwas dazwischen" ,grinste Yami ihn breit an.  
„Himmel! Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!! Großvater wird jeden Augenblick zurück kommen!" Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Yugi auf und hechtete wieder in seine Kleidung.

Yami seufzte und suchte sich ebenfalls seine Anziehsachen, allerdings frische aus dem Kleiderschrank, den er auch mit Yugi teilte. Zu gern beobachtete er dabei seinen kleinen Hikari, der aufgewühlt durchs Zimmer wuselte und schnell hier und da aufräumte.

Zu guter letzt stellte Yugi seine Sphinx auf die Fensterbank, wo sie gut gesehen in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen hüllten die Statue in ein scheinwerferartiges Licht und die ansonsten leere Fensterbank wirkte wie eine kleine Bühne, auf der Yamis Geschenk die Hauptrolle repräsentierte.

„Sie ist wunderschön... Danke mein Pharao..." ,hauchte Yugi stolz. 


	3. Untreue

Teil 3 Untreue

Ein lautes und protestvolles Gähnen hallte durch den Flur im erstem Stock der nur den zehnten Klassen der Domino Mittelschule allein gehörte. „Oh man Leute... bin ich vielleicht müde!" „Das sind wir alle Jonouchi! Aber wir tragen es nicht so elegant zur Schau wie du, sondern reißen uns zusammen" wies Anzu den Blonden der Gruppe, die beide vorne weg gingen, zurrecht.

Ebenso trotteten an diesem Donnerstag Morgen Honda und Ryou hinter ihren beiden Freunden den Gang entlang zu ihrem Klassenraum.  
Doch Jonouchi schien im Gegensatz zu seiner Behauptung nun erst richtig wach zu werden und begann munter eine Diskussion: „Aber ihr habt sicher bis kurz vor 7 schlafen können! Euch hat Yugi ja nicht schon vorhin um 5 Uhr aus dem Bett geklingelt!" Bei den drei anderen zierten große Schweißtropfen die Stirn. Honda ging einen Schritt schneller und war schließlich mit Jonouchi auf gleicher Höhe, um Jonouchi auf die Schulter zu klopfen. „Ja Kumpel, dass hast du uns jetzt schon zum fünften mal erzählt, dass Yugi heute wohl nicht kommt, weil sein Yami krank ist." „Hondaaa! Das war das sechste mal, dass ich das höre!" ,wurde er direkt von Anzu angefaucht. „Ist ja gut... Aber dass ist dieser Yami ja auch selber schuld! Was rennt der auch in Sommerklamotten draußen rum? Wir haben in 2 Wochen Weihnachtsferien.. Ich hab ja schon immer gemerkt, dass Yugis zweite Persönlichkeit irgendwie etwas... komisch... ist" ,Jonouchi zuckte die Schultern. „Der hat wohl auch seinen Schlag weg.." ,zum erstenmal mischte sich Ryou in die Unterhaltung ein. Alle blieben stehen und sahen ihn fragend an, was diesen direkt nervös werden lies.  
„Na ich kenn mich mit Yamis ganz gut aus – hab doch auch einen. Das werdet ihr doch wohl kaum vergessen haben." Ein heftiges Kopfschütteln der Anwesenden war die Folge. „Die haben alle ihre Macken und sind irgendwie durchgeknallt. Aber das macht sie ja gerade so anziehend.." ,dem Weißhaarigem wurde bewusst was er gesagt hatte und sah leicht errötet zu Boden. Fügte daher schnell noch ein: „Aber wer nie erfahren hat, wie das ist eine zweite Persönlichkeit zu haben, wird das kaum verstehen." „Wo ist dein Yami im Moment eigentlich Ryou?" ,hakte Honda nach. „Er ist nach wie vor im Ring, aber den hab ich zu Hause gelassen. Der Geist und ich kommen in den letzten Monaten besser miteinander klar, er übernimmt meinen Körper nicht mehr einfach so wann er will, wir versuchen uns abzusprechen und miteinander auszukommen." Jonouchi wollte dazu irgendeinen Kommentar abgeben, doch Anzu stieß ihn an und gebot ihm ruhig zu sein. So traten sie in ihre Klasse ein.

„Naaaa, wen haben wir denn da?" ,grinste Jonouchi, der direkt seinen besten Freund entdeckt hatte, der auf seinem Platz eher lag als saß. Yugi hatte die Beine unterm Tisch ausgestreckt und den Oberkörper nach hinten gelegt. Seine Arme lies er nach hinten, über die Stuhllehne hinüber baumeln. Den Kopf hatte er ebenso so weit in den Nacken gelegt wie es ging. Zuerst dachte Jonouchi er würde vor sich hin schlafen, doch schnell bemerkte er, dass Yugis Augen offen waren. Abwesend starrte dieser auf die interessante, eintönig weiße Decke des Klassenraums. Doch ein riesiges Lächeln lag dabei auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Sieh mal einer an, ein Tagträumer!" ,grinste Jonouchi breit und fuchtelte vor Yugis Gesicht hin und her. Als selbst das von Yugi ignoriert wurde packte der Blonde seinen besten Freund und schüttelte ihn durch. „JOU! Hast du mich erschreckt!" ,rief der Kleinere und hielt sich die Hand an sein Herz. „Du bist doch gekommen? Geht es Yami besser?" ,erkundigte sich Honda der zusammen mit den beiden anderen nun um den jungen Duellanten herumstanden. Yugi seufzte: „Nicht wirklich.. Er schläft jetzt endlich, nachdem es ihm die ganze Nacht so mies ging. Ich habe ihm gestern direkt gesagt dass er sich im T-Shirt draußen den Tod holt! Aber dieser komische Pharao musste ja stur bleiben... Nun hat er die dickste Erkältung." „Hast du nicht erzählt du würdest deshalb auch heute zu Hause bleiben weil du die Nacht keine Auge zugetan hast?" ,fragte Anzu verwundert.  
„Ja, eigentlich schon.. Aber als er dann heute Morgen endlich eingeschlafen war hab ich gedacht, dass er sich in Ruhe gesund schlafen soll.. Ich hab auch am Montag noch die letzte Klausur in Bio, da wollt ich die letzten Stunden vorher nicht fehlen" ,lächelte Yugi in die Runde. „Na dir scheint's ja bestens zu gehen Yugi, du läufst ja trotz dieser stressigen Nacht mit einem Riesensmile durch die Schule. Was ist denn bloß mit dir los, du bist auch so abwesend?" ,stellte Honda verständnislos fest. Der Angesprochene wurde leicht rosa um die Wangen. „Och.. also..." ,er begann schüchtern die Zeigefinger beider Hände zusammen zu stupsen, „Yami ist doch gestern wiedergekommen und da... deshalb freu ich mich so!" „Aaaaahja.. Und direkt macht dieser Pharao wieder Ärger.." ,murmelte Jonouchi.

Endlich war er wieder zu Hause! Freudig kramte er den Haustürschlüssel aus seinem Rucksack und drehte ihn möglichst leise im Schloss. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Yugi in den Flur, darauf achtend seinen schlafenden Seelenpartner nicht zu wecken. Als er vor seiner Zimmertür stand um nach Yami zu sehen, hörte er plötzlich dessen Stimme gedämpft durch die Tür schallen. Yugi erschrak.... hatte seine dunklere Hälfte etwa Besuch? In diesem Zustand..? Er wartete eine Weile ab und presste sein Ohr näher an die Holztür. Das war doch nur Yamis Stimme.. Yugi konzentrierte sich darauf, was sein Partner in dem Zimmer sprach: „... Ja, ist gut! Das werde ich!! Ich werde ganz sicher da sein. Dankeschön. Was? Ja, geht in Ordnung. Auf wiedersehen."

Yugi wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Sein anderes Ich hatte erst seit kurzer Zeit einen eigenen Körper und kannte damit außer ihren gemeinsamen Freunden so gut wie keinen. Vorsichtig betrat Yugi das Zimmer und schaute sich erstmal nach Yami um. Erschrocken über Yugis plötzliches Eintreten, wirbelte dieser herum und ließ das eben in der Hand gehaltene Telefon, schnell verschwinden. „Oh, Hallo Aibou! Ich..hab dich gar nicht kommen hören... Schon zurück?" „Ja...Aber sag mal, gehörst du nicht ins Bett? Und wer war das am Telefon?" Nervös schaute Yami zu seinem Aibou, der sich bereits neben ihm niedergelassen hatte und skeptisch zu ihm blickte.  
„Ach...nur...Honda..."

Natürlich wusste Yugi, dass Yami log. Nie würde er so mit einem seiner Freunde reden, geschweige den Honda anrufen. Seufzend erhob er sich, würde es darauf beruhen lassen. Sicher würde sein Parter einen Grund dafür haben....

Die nächsten Tage ließ sich Yami, trotz seiner Erkältung, die keineswegs besser geworden war, nachmittags einfach nicht mehr blicken. Dies war bei ihm bereits zum Standart geworden, was Yugi immer mehr wunderte. Wieso blieb er nicht zuhause, wenn er doch noch krank war und sowieso bei jedem 3. Schritt umkippte? Was machte er überhaupt solange?

Wortlos betrat Yugi das Haus seines Großvaters, als er diesen Nachmittag wieder zurück aus der Schule kam. Er wusste, dass Yami nicht hier sein würde und ließ sich deswegen schon automatisch an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und erledigte seine Aufgaben. Was er jetzt brauchte war Ablenkung. Nur nicht an Yami denken, war die Deviese. Sonst würde er wieder wie gestern, den ganzen Abend überlegen, was dieser wohl machte und ob er überhaupt noch zurückkam. Verbittert biss sich Yugi auf seine Unterlippe. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er doch wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob Yami ihn vielleicht... betrog. Schnell verdrängte Yugi den Gedanken wieder. Nie würde sein Yami ihn betrügen! Es hatte garantiert einen sehr wichtigen Grund! Sicher! Und heute würde er ihn gleich danach fragen....nur für den Fall.

Gähnend schaute Yugi auf seine Uhr. „Was schon 10 Uhr?" Langsam trottete er ins Bad und putze sich schnell seine Zähne. Yami würde...sicher gleich kommen. Dann wartete er halt im Bett auf ihn und nicht im Wohnzimmer...

Spät in der Nacht wurde die herrschende Stille durch das Geräusch eines Schlüssels gebrochen. So leise wie möglich, schlich sich die eingetretene Gestalt in das obere Stockwerk und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu einem Schlafzimmer. „Aibou? Bist du noch wach?" Flüsternd näherte sich Yami dem Bett von Yugi und setzte sich an den Rand. Ein Grummeln war von seinem Hikari zu hören, der sich auch gleich auf die Seite rollte. Freudig entledigte Yami sich seinem Gewand und kuschelte sich unter die Decke von seinem Aibou. Inzwischen war dieser aufgewacht und öffnete verschlafen seine Augen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass es bereits nach ein Uhr war! Wo war Yami den bis jetzt? Was verdammt hatte er denn zu verstecken?

"Entschuldige Yugi...hab ich dich geweckt?" „Ach,..nicht so schlimm." Tonlos setzte sich der Angesprochene in seinem Bett auf und schaute weiterhin starr auf den Wecker neben ihm. „Sag mal Yami,.. wo bist du die ganze Zeit? Dein Verschwinden geht jetzt schon über eine Woche und du bist noch nicht mal wieder richtig gesund...Was ist so wichtig, dass du sogar deine Gesundheit vernachlässigst??"

Nun richtete sich auch Yami auf und versuchte Yugi nicht anzuschauen. Er konnte seinem Aibou nicht sagen, dass er.  
„Ach es ist nichts...ich treffe mich doch nur gerne mit unseren Freunden weiter nichts! Mach dir keine Sorgen Aibou! Ab morgen bin ich wieder früher da, ok?" Entsetzt drehte Yugi seinen Kopf Richtung Yami. „Was?? Du gehst schon wieder weg?? Wie lang soll das den noch gehen??? Ein Monat vielleicht?" „Nein, aber....Lass uns morgen darüber reden ja? Du hast doch sowieso frei.. Nicht jetzt, dafür bin ich zu müde."

Grummelnd zog Yugi sich die ganze Decke über den Körper und rollte sich wieder auf die Seite. Das hieß dann wohl oder übel, dass Yami diese Nacht allein verbingen durfte...

Am nächsten Morgen war Yugi es, der diesmal nicht da war. Er brauchte nach dem gestrigen Gespräch, eine Nachdenkpause und war somit nach draußen gegangen. Gerade kam er im Domino-Park an und sah zu einem Pärchen, das sich verliebt, Händchen- haltend anschaute und an ihm vorbei ging. Leise seufzte er. Wann war es das letzte Mal her, dass Yami und er solche Dinge taten? Bestimmt schon über eine Woche.  
Doch er konnte es sowieso nicht ändern...solange seine dunklere Hälfte sich von ihm fernhielt.

Warum bloß?? Hatte er irgendwas getan oder gesagt?  
Er wusste es nicht.. er fühlte sich nur unheimlich gekränkt, scheinbar einen Teil von Yamis Vertrauen verloren zu haben, wenn er es denn jemals besaß?  
Es war Samstag Morgen... Ob Yami wenigstens Heute zu Hause war? Yugi fand, dass Yami doch wenigstens das Wochenende mit ihm verbringen sollte. Allmählich machte er sich wieder auf den Heimweg – was wäre wenn Yami sich schon große Sorgen machte, wo er bloß blieb? Er hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen, war einfach abgehauen, während der Ältere noch erschöpft auf seiner Seite des Raumes schlief. Obwohl... Ja, Yami sollte sich Sorgen um ihn machen! So wie er selbst es schließlich auch um ihn tat, da er einfach sang und klanglos verschwand.

Yugi stieg die Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hoch, nur um 5 Minuten später festzustellen, dass der Erdboden seinen Partner erneut verschlungen hatte. Welche Enttäuschung... Eine kalte Leere machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. ,Yami hatte doch versprochen, er sei heute Morgen hier... Ich hatte nicht wirklich dran geglaubt... Aber ich habe es doch so gehofft!' ,mit diesem Gedanken schmiss sich Yugi aufs Bett und letztendlich, nach einer Woche Zurückhaltung, gewannen die Tränen die Oberhand. Er drückte sein Gesicht fest ins Kopfkissen und weinte bitterlich seinen Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in den Stoff.

Nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen, Yugi lag einfach still da. Das Kissen unter ihm war nass und unangenehm kalt, doch es störte ihn nicht, es war ihm egal, wie so vieles anderes gerade. Nur eins war ihm wichtig: Was er falsch gemacht haben musste, dass Yami sich plötzlich so von ihm abgewendet hatte. Angefangen an dem Tag direkt nachdem er seinen Koibito vom Flughafen aus Ägypten abgeholt hatte... Wie glücklich war er gewesen, ihn wieder in den Armen halten zu können! Ihn wieder zu spüren.  
Yugi lachte ironisch, genau das war dann auch ausgeartet... Er spürte, wie erneute Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln ausbrechen wollten.

,Ich brauche Ablenkung! Irgendwas... Wenn ich jetzt noch weiter an Yami denke, wird alles schlimmer..' ,er seufzte heftig auf und sah sich kurz im Zimmer um. Dabei traf sein Blick auf die Sphinx auf der Fensterbank, die er doch von besagter Person geschenkt bekommen hatte...

Yugi war kurz davor, aufzustehen, und diese mit all seinem Frust gegen die Wand zu klatschen. Sollte seine dunklere Hälfte doch sehen, was Yugi noch von ihm hielt, wenn er ihn so fallen lies!! Der Junge stand auf, trat einen Schritt nach vorne.... Schüttelte dann jedoch energisch den Kopf und wand seinen Blick von der Statue ab. Griff stattdessen zur Fernbedienung und versuchte Ablenkung im TV-Programm zu finden. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie es auf 13.30 Uhr zuging.

Erst als die Klinke runtergedrückt wurde und die Tür aufschwang, schreckte er aus seiner Zwangsablenkung hoch. Starr beobachtete Yugi, wie sein Zimmerpartner fröhlich grüßte und zu seiner Seite des Raumes hinüber ging. Der Kleinere brachte vor Erstaunen, Angst und Verwirrung kein Wort über seine Lippen. Dies schien Yami wiederum zu stören..

„Tut mir leid Aibou.. Ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen heute morgen da zu sein.. Doch ich musste noch schnell etwas erledigen! Aber für den Rest des Tages bin ich hier, ehrlich." Yugi dachte nach – sollte er ihm glauben? „Wie wärs Yu-chan.. Unternehmen wir mal wieder was zusammen? Nur wir beide! Das habe ich die letzte Woche über so vermisst..." „Meinst du das ernst..?" ,der Angesprochene merkte, wie sich der Schmerz aus seinem Bewusstsein verzog. Yami war für ihn da, das zählte im Moment als einziges. „Ja natürlich!! Wohin möchtest du, Aibou?"

„Uhhm.. ins Kino..? Ich möchte gern in „Troja" gehen!" Yami zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Dich interessiert griechische Mythologie?" „Ja.. irgendwie schon – auch wenn ich lieber eine alt-ägyptische Sage gesehen hätte!" ,Yugi grinste seine dunklere Hälfte an. „Ja gut, komm Yu-chan, gehen wir. Und von den ägyptischen Sagen kann ich dir unterwegs gern eine erzählen.." ,er drückte Yugi einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und die Zwei verließen das Haus.

Um Yami eine Freude zu machen – und damit er nicht wieder weglief, wie Yugi befürchtete, bezahlte der Kleinere der beiden den Eintritt für sie. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der letzten Reihe und Yami erzählte bis zum Filmbeginn weiter über das, was er noch von früher wusste.

Überraschender Weise, war es der Ältere, der sich nach den ersten 10 Minuten unheimlich vom Film hatte fesseln lassen und seine Augen kaum von der Leinwand nehmen konnte. Yugi dagegen hatte sich wahrlich mehr von dem Abenteuer Film versprochen. Beiläufig beobachtete er das Geschehen vor sich, kuschelte er sich doch viel lieber an seinen Geliebten.  
All die Enttäuschung der letzten Tage war plötzlich vergessen.. diese Wärme und Körpernähe tat soo gut...

Als Yami dann dazu noch seinen Arm anhob und um Yugis Schultern legte, begann, ihn auf der anderen Seite leicht am Hals zu kraulen, hätte der Jüngere am liebsten vor Wohlergehen wie ein kleiner Kater geschnurrt. Noch ein Stückchen fester kuschelte er sich an seinen Partner, schnupperte an ihm und genoss seinen bekannten Körpergeruch und...... Parfüm....? Damenparfüm??

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte Yugi zusammen, sofort verkrampfte sich sein Magen und ihm wurde unheimlich schlecht.  
Der Boden öffnete sich regelrecht und verschlang ihn... einfach weg.. Ja, das Wünschte er sich.

Leicht zitternd lies er von Yami ab. D-das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!! Yami roch nicht nach Frauenparüm, unmöglich!! Wieso sollte er..? Und wieso hatte er es nicht vorher schon gemerkt... Yugi musste erst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen und dabei dafür sorgen, dass sein Sitznachbar nicht mitbekam, was ihn plötzlich für Gefühle durchfluteten. Yugi tat so, als wäre auch er plötzlich unheimlich am Film interessiert und wandte sich von Yami ab.  
Da sich gerade sowieso das Finale zutrug, achtete Yami nicht groß auf die plötzliche Reaktion seines Aibous. Für ihn war klar, dass Yugi an der Finalschlacht interessiert war und sprach ihn nicht weiter darauf an.

Erst als die Endmusik ertönte und die Kilometerlange Schrift der Mitwirkenden anlief, streckte sich Yami genüsslich in seinem Sessel. „Na, wie hat es dir gefallen, Yu-chan?" „G-gut... schön.." ,stotterte dieser und hatte während des letzten Filmteils fieberhaft überlegt und einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde Yami stellen!

Schweigend liefen beide nebeneinander her, traten schließlich wieder hinaus ins Freie. So unauffällig wie möglich schlug Yugi direkt den Weg zu einem Spielplatz in der Nähe ein, von dem er wusste, dass hier fast nie Kinder spielten. „Wo willst du hin Aibou?? Du läufst in die falsche Richtung!" ,machte Yami ihn klar und versuchte Yugi umzudrehen. Stattdessen packte dieser mit seiner eigenen, vor Panik eiskalten Hand nach Yamis. Dieser wollte seine reflexartig wegziehen, doch sein Seelenpartner hielt ihn fest umklammert und zog ihn auf das Spielgelände. Setzte sich dann kurzerhand auf eine der alten Schaukeln.  
Verwirrt bliebt Yami neben ihm stehen.

„Ya...mi.." ,begann Yugi extra, machte eine kleine Pause. Sein Herz pochte schmerzlich gegen seine Rippen... er wollte die Wahrheit nicht wissen... nein... Andererseits... er hatte die ganze Zeit im Kino über alles nachgedacht – und sich dafür entschieden.

„Mit welcher Frau... triffst du dich.. ständig..?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Yugi wagte es nicht, seinen Partner anzusehen, starrte auf den Boden vor sich. So konnte er allerdings Yamis Schuhe weiter rechts erkennen.

Schmerzhaftes Schweigen herrschte. Yugi beobachtete Yamis linke Fußspitze, wie sie scheinbar wütend eine Ladung Sand wegkickte.

„Aber... Aibou... Bitte, was denkst du von mir??!" ,kam es endlich. „Sei endlich ehrlich zu mir, Yami! Ich habe es gerade im Kino gemerkt... An dir haftet Damenparfüm.. Also.. .." „A-aa-Aber Aibou!!! Du interpretierst da etwas rein!! Ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, ich treffe mich bloß mit unseren Freunden! Ich.." Er hob den Stoff seiner Jacke ein Stück an und beugte sich zudem hinunter, als überprüfe er ob Yugi mit dem Geruch Recht habe... „Das ist Mais neues Parfüm! Jonouchi hatte mich heute Mittag angerufen.. Ich war bei ihm! Shizuka und Mai waren auch da – von ihnen kommt das in meinen Klamotten!!"

Mit einem Blick, den Yugi nicht einordnen konnte, sah Yami seinen kleinen Aibou durch dringlich an. „Bitte, du musst mir glauben! Ich würde dich doch niemals anlügen, Yu-chan!!" Der Ältere stand mit zwei großen Schritten an Yugis Seite, kniete sich zu seinem Partner, der immer noch ohne einmal aufgesehen zu haben, auf der Schaukel saß. „Komm schon.. Yugi... Du kennst mich doch, hm?" ,Yami dämpfte seine Stimme, strich vorsichtig mit seinem Zeigefinger über Yugis Wangen. „Lass uns Heim gehen, ja? Wir haben doch noch den ganzen Abend für uns..."

Yugi nickte leicht, folgte Yami schließlich, doch ohne wirklich überzeugt zu sein. Sein Herz war verdammt zerrissen!! Alles schien so eindeutig.. Sein dauerndes, langes Verschwinden, das Parfüm... Doch hatte ihn sein Partner jemals belogen? Ihn jemals hintergangen? Nein... wie konnte er also annehmen, dass Yami ihn?  
Doch was er ihm da erzählte klang wie eine verdammt billige Ausrede!! Freundestreffen.. wieso durfte er, Yugi, als ebenso Freund da nicht dabei sein?  
Es war zum verzweifeln... Diese innere Zerrissenheit... fraß ihn auf.  
Konnte er Yami denn noch vertrauen? Nach alle dem, was bis jetzt passiert war?  
Verdammt, er roch nach Damenparfüm!! Sagte das den nicht alles?

In Gedanken versunken, kam Yugi schließlich mit Yami an seiner Wohnungs an, wo dieser schweigend die Tür öffnete. Eine angespannte Stille herrschte, die der Ältere der beiden, wenn auch ungern nach einiger Zeit brach. „Also wenn du mich fragst, ich hab Hunger... Du nicht auch?" Fragend und mit dem kleinen Versuch, seinen Aibou wieder zum lächeln zu bringen blickte er ihn an, wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Doch Yugi hatte seine Frage kaum realisiert, war zu sehr in Gedanken. In ihm stiegen Tränen auf. Es war alles so eindeutig... Er konnte sich nicht irren. Das, vor dem Yugi sich so sehr wünschte das es nie passieren würde, war eingetreten.  
Sein Pharao betrog ihn. Mit einer Frau... Verdammt, warum war das Leben so ungerecht? Konnte es manchmal nicht einfach leichter sein? Stumme Tränen rannten Yugi über die Wangen, er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten. Was war passiert, dass Yami sich so von ihm abwendete? Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

Durch das leises Schluchzen, welches nun aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, rannte Yami aus der Küche und schaute sich besorgt nach seinem Aibou um, der zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa saß. „Aibou??" Sofort lief er zu Yugi hin und zog ihn an sich. „Hey...Yugi..Was ist denn los?"

Doch anstatt einer Antwort, wurde Yami unsanft von ihm weggestoßen und blieb dann überrascht neben dem Jüngeren sitzen. Schnell stand Yugi auf und wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt brauchte er sicher nicht auch noch Yamis Aufmunterungsversuche... es schmerzte alles sowieso schon genug.  
Konnte er ihn da nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er brauchte Zeit...verdammt viel Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, was er da gerade herausgefunden hatte und wie es nun weitergehen sollte. 

‚Einfach verschwinden?'war sein erster Gedanke. So weiterzuleben war schließlich das Letzte, was er tun wollte, denn mit jedem weiteren Tag ohne Yami wurde sein Schmerz nur noch größer. Erinnerte ihn an eine Tatsache. Doch löste das das Problem von ihnen? Nein. Weglaufen war nicht die Lösung dafür, auch wenn es einfach und unkompliziert schien. Auch wenn es zu verlockend war... Nur aus dem Leben des Anderen zu verschwinden und dann alleine zurechtzukommen. Schließlich würde auch dieses Erlebnis irgendwann nicht mehr so an ihm nagen.  
Trotzdem. Konnte er Yami soetwas antun? Einfach verschwinden? Wieder kam er schmerzlich zu dem selben Schluss.

Nein.

Auch wenn Yami ihm das alles angetan hatte... Yugi liebte ihn noch immer. Eine Tatsache, die er nicht bestreiten konnte, nicht verleugnen. Wahrscheinlich allein aus diesem Grund, war Yugi nicht schon längst abgehauen. Hatte Yami einfach nur vergessen wollen. Doch anscheinend war es umgekehrt nicht so. Seine Liebe zu diesem Menschen blieb unerwiedert, wurde missbraucht.

Schmerzlich krampfte sich alles in Yugi zusammen. Hatte Yami ihn den von Anfang an nur belogen? Konnte er sicher sein, dass alles was er ihm je gesagt hatte, richtig war?

Seine Fragen blieben unbeantwortet. Niemand konnte Yugi auf das alles eine Antwort geben, ... außer Yami... Und diesen interessierte es wahrscheinlich ziemlich wenig, ob er nun am Verzweifeln war, oder nicht.

Langsam entfernte er sich aus dem Wohnzimmer, was sein Zittern jedoch nur noch stärker zum Vorschein brachte. In Yugi war ein Sturm losgegangen. Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung mischten sich zusammen und ließen ihn nur noch zusammenzucken, wenn Yami ihn auf etwas ansprach, ihn gar berührte.

Dieser war ebenfalls aufgestanden und verfolgte Yugi mit einem schmerzlichen Blick in den Augen. Hatte seine Hände von hinten um ihn geschlungen, als dieser stehen blieb und etwas sagen wollte. Warum war alles bloß so kompliziert? Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht so!  
"Bitte Yami...Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will allein sein.." „Aber.. Yugi...." Doch schon löste sich sein Aibou aus der Umarmung und verließ den Gang Richtung Badezimmer. Auf die Unterlippe beissend, schaute Yami ihm nach, machte dann aber kehrt und schlich zurück in die Küche. Der Hunger war ihm restlos vergangen...

Schnell drehte Yugi die Dusche heiß auf und stellte sich fröstelnd darrunter.  
Warum machte Yami sich denn nun Sorgen um ihn? Sollte er doch wieder zu unseren Freunden gehen, wie er es nannte! Merkte er nicht, dass er ihn damit bloß noch mehr traf?

Energisch wischte er sich wieder ein paar hervorgetretene Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Weinen hatte keinen Sinn. Das löste sein Problem auch nicht.  
Aber konnte es denn überhaupt noch gelöst werden?? War nicht schon jeder Funken Hoffnung erloschen?

Yami würde ja doch nicht wieder zurückkommen...zu ihm. Warum sonst sollte er jeden Tag verdammt lange wegbleiben und nach Damenparfüm riechen?

Quälend lange suchte Yugi nach so einer Antwort, doch er fand keine. Innerlich wusste er, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn hatte...

Zehn Minuten später, stieg Yugi aus der Dusche, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und verlies das Bad Richtung Schlafzimmer. Schnell schlüpfte er in seinen Pyjama und drehte den Fernseher auf, nur um sich etwas abzulenken. Vielleicht brachte das ihn ja auf andere Gedanken...

Währenddessen war Yami im Wohnzimmer wieder in eines seiner Telefonate vertieft.  
Nervös und leicht gereizt tippte er mit seiner rechten Hand an der Sessellehne herum.

„Was heißt ich darf nicht? Ich kann kommen und gehen wann ich will! Schließlich....Was? Nein...warum?" Kurz stockte Yami. „A-a-aha,.......NEIN!! Danke!...Auf Wiederhören."

Wütend schmiss er den Hörer auf die Gabel und lehnte sich haareraufend nach hinten. "So ein Mist...." In was hatte er sich da bloß hineingeritten?

Verschlafen wachte Yugi an diesem Samstagmorgen auf.. Nun waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen, ohne das Yami auch nur irgendetwas geändert hatte. In der Zeit war Yugi ihm so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte selbst Blickkontakt vermieden.

Doch er spürte Yamis bohrenden Blick immer wieder, der krampfhaft versuchte mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen, wenn er einmal da war. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch es schmerzte Yugi jedesmal, wenn er mit ihm reden musste etwas mehr.  
Noch länger würde er das alles wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr aushalten...Doch was konnte er den tun?

Jeden Tag stellte er sich diese Frage, doch auf die Antwort konnte er verzichten. Yugi kannte sie, aber trotzdem hatte er Angst davor. Angst davor.. alleine zu sein.

Ja, es wäre besser Schluss zu machen..., aber wie sollte er so etwas über die Lippen bringen? Verdammt, er schaffte es doch nicht einmal Yami länger als fünf Minuten anzustarren, ohne gleich wieder in Tränen auszubrechen!  
Es war wirklich zum verzweifeln...

Aber warum sollte er eigentlich nicht vor Yami weinen? Soll er doch sehen, wie weh er ihm tat! Schließlich brachte es Yugi doch auch nichts, wenn er sich krampfhaft zusammenriss und nicht weinte. Es änderte absolut nichts.

Es war Mittwoch Abend, Yugi saß im Wohnzimmer mit angewinkelten Beinen und leicht verkrampft auf dem großem, kuscheligem Sessel. Die Arme und die Beine geschlungen starrte er auf den Fernseher, auf dessen Schirm gerade irgend ein Krimi lief, der sogar gerade aufgeklärt wurde. Doch den Jungen interessierte wenig, wer nun letztendlich der Täter war, da er eh die vorausgegangene Handlung nicht mit verfolgt hatte.

Yugis Gedanken kreisten um das Vorhaben für heute Abend. So oft hatte er alles genau durchdacht, überlegt und geplant. Er würde Yami hier abfangen, er würde sogar die ganze Nacht hier sitzen, bis er endlich auftauchen würde.  
Und dann würde er Yami den Gefallen tun... ihn befreien – einen Schlussstrich unter ihre Beziehung ziehen. Es wäre ganz einfach... nur wenige Worte..

Statt des Krimis, von dem Mittlerweile sowieso nur noch die Endmusik lief, sah Yugi vor seinem Auge die Szenen, in denen er doch so glücklich mit Yami war.. fast 4 Monate war er jetzt schon mit dem ehemaligem Pharao zusammen.  
Aber was erwartete man auch schon von so einem antikem Herrscher?  
Yami wusste nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit.., aber es war klar, dass er damals sicher viele Frauen gehabt haben musste. Wieso sollte er sich da auch heutzutage nur mit einem begnügen, wo er es doch so anders gewohnt war?  
Yugi schluchzte auf, zu den bisherigen Tränen gesellten sich weitere – was hatte es ihm dieser arrogante Pharao so angetan!! Er verstand eh nicht, wie Yugi sich jetzt fühlte!  
Obwohl arrogant..? Passte das wirklich..? Bei seinem Yami..?

Yugi schrak auf, als plötzlich die Tür vom Laden unten ins Schloss fiel. Es war zwar besonders leise, der Heimkommende schien darauf achten zu wollen, ja niemanden zu wecken, doch er ahnte nicht, dass sein Aibou auf ihn wartete. Umso erschrockener war er, als dieser plötzlich vor ihm im Flur stand und Yami in der Dunkelheit, um ihren Großvater nicht zu wecken, fast in ihn hineingelaufen wär.

Ein überraschtes „Yu-chan" kam im Flüsterton über seine Lippen. Er legte seine Hände auf Yugis schmale Schultern, ohne zu wissen welche Last sie gerade trugen und drückte ihn an sich. Der Kleinere zuckte zusammen, war völlig überrascht von dieser Situation – normal wenn sein Partner nach Hause kam schenkte er Yugi nicht gerade viel Beachtung. Doch es war zu spät... Yami konnte nicht mit einer einfachen Umarmung gut machen, dass er ihn wochenlang betrog... Yugi unterdrückte mit aller Kraft einen heftigen Schluchzer und schluckte schnell die neuen Tränen. „Yami, ich.." ,begann er, schnell atmend vor Angst und Schmerz. „Scchhh... Warte, sag nichts, Hikari..." Yugis Augen weiteten sich, wie lange war es her, dass Yami ihn so genannt hatte?  
Und als die Hände des Älteren sich von den schmalen Schultern lösten, nach hinten glitten und sich ihren Weg unter Yugis Pyjama über seinen nackten Rücken bahnten, konnte der Jüngere nicht anders, als wie angewurzelt da zu stehen... Die Bahnen die Yamis Hände auf seiner Haut zogen zu genießen... Automatisch wurde seine Atmung wieder ruhiger, die Angst verflog. Yami hatte schon immer diese beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Diesen Zauber...

Yugis Innere war aufgewühlt, er hatte sich so fest vorgenommen, es endlich zu beenden! Und doch... er konnte nicht.. alles in seinem Körper weigerte sich in diesem Moment gegen diese Worte.. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er Yamis warme Zunge an seinem Hals spürte. Seine komplette Gefühlswelt stand Kopf.  
Yami derweil drückte Yugi fester an sich, wanderte mit der Zunge hoch und knabberte schließlich leicht an Yugis Ohrläppchen.  
Der Jüngere zitterte leicht, was war nun falsch und was richtig..?

Bald darauf wanderten Yamis Hände vom Rücken über die Seiten, bis hin zu Yugis Brust. Trotz all dem was vorgefallen war, verursachte sein Gegenüber noch das selbe Kribbeln und Brennen bei ihm wie früher... Kein Wunder... er liebte ihn ja noch... über alles... Ein leises Keuchen entkam Yugi – wie lange hatte er auf diese Art von Körperkontakt verzichten müssen? – und als Yami mit seinen Fingern intensiv die Knospen des Jüngeren reizte, blieb ihm gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als verlangend nach den Lippen seiner dunkleren Hälfte zu schnappen. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich, endlich hatte er Yugi dort, wo er ihn hinhaben wollte. Zärtlich schob er seine Zunge vor, forderte Yugis zum innigem Spiel auf. Währenddessen nestelten seine Finger schon an Yugis Hosenbund seines Pyjamas.

Völlig überrascht drückte Yugi Yami zurück, befreite sich aus dessen Umarmung. Nun war das Chaos im Jüngeren perfekt. Im Halbdunklen sah der Hikari die Augen seines Yamis wie zwei Amethyste blitzen. „W-wieso... Warum? Was tust du..? Das geht mir zu schnell.. Ich.." „Aibou... Meinst du nicht, ich vermisse das zwischen uns nicht auch..? Es tut mir leid... Ich hatte wenig Zeit für uns... unsere Beziehung hat gelitten.. Aber ich will es wieder gut machen... ehrlich... ich sehne mich auch nach der Liebe zu dir.." Vorsichtig trat er einige Schritte durch den Gang auf Yugi zu.

„Komm schon Hikari... ich hab dich doch so vermisst..." ,flüstert er leicht erotisch.  
Der Körper des Angesprochenem überzog eine Gänsehaut bei diesen Worten. Yami hatte Recht... Er hatte Liebesentzug... schrecklichen, schmerzhaften. Sein Verstand verbot es ihm, doch sein Herz fühlte sich erneut zu seinem Partner hingezogen... Wenigstens eine kurze Zeit noch einmal glücklich sein... So lies Yugi es geschehen, dass der ehemalige Pharao seine Lippen erneut stürmisch auf Yugis legte. Zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss, strich mit seiner linken, vor Aufregung eiskalten Hand über Yamis Wange. Ja, er liebte ihn... und wie... er wollte bei ihm sein... ganz nah.  
Ohne sich zu wehren lies er es zu, dass sein Yami ihn sachte auf den Arm hob und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer trug. Wie benebelt war Yugis Wahrnehmung, als er schließlich von seinem Partner auf dessen Bett gelegt wurde. Sein Herz wehrte sich nicht gegen die Zähne, die langsam die Knöpfe seines Pyjamas öffneten. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, lies den Anderen machen. Ein erstickter Seufzer entkam ihm, als Yamis Hand plötzlich über seinen Schritt fuhr....

Yugis Wimpern zuckten leicht, bevor er sie endgültig aufschlug. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, dies war nicht sein Bett? Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein... die letzte Nacht.. Alles schien wieder heile zu sein.. Es hatte so gut getan..

Allerdings spürte er, wie er begann unter der Decke zu frieren. Hastig viel sein Blick neben ihn – er lag allein. Unbekleidet, wie Gott ihn schuf.

„Yami...?" ,wimmerte er leise. Und mit einem Schlag, war sie wieder da... All die Trauer, der Schmerz... Das Gefühl von Innen aufgefressen zu werden. Yugi wusste, er musste nicht nach ihm suchen – er war mal wieder abgehauen. Einfach so... Skrupellos...

Es kamen aber wieder erwartend keine Tränen... Die hatte er wohl in letzter Zeit schon verweint. Konnte ein Mensch überhaupt einen unendlichen Vorrat an Tränen haben?  
Kurz rieb er sich seinen Po... die einzige Stelle die schmerzen sollte, schmerzte nicht. Er war immerhin ausgenutzt worden.. Er war wiedererwartend einer unter mehreren gewesen.. Er hatte sich von Yami überreden lassen... hatte er ihn damit nicht irgendwie vergewaltigt? Nein, er hatte es in dem Moment gewollt... Yami war so sanft gewesen.. Es hatte nicht weh getan.. nicht seinem Körper.  
Dafür aber jetzt unendlich seiner Seele. Er war eine Puppe für Yami.. er warf ihn ständig unbeachtet in die Ecke.. holte ihn hervor, wenn er mal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Lust hatte!  
Yugi fand, er hatte sich von Yami um den Finger wickeln lassen.

Quälend stand er auf, zog sich etwas über und knabberte schließlich lustlos an einer trockenen Scheibe Toast. Nicht mal einen Zettel oder sonst irgend eine Nachricht wegen gestern hatte der ehemalige Pharao hinterlassen...

Es war eh alles aus... Und es war noch nicht zu spät.  
Das was er Yami gestern hatte sagen wollen, würde er also heute in die Tat umsetzten. Ob ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger... Das Ziel war das gleiche.  
Der einzige Unterschied – dass Yugi so für einen kurzen Moment noch mal glücklich sein durfte.  
Bestürzt vergrub er seine Hände in dem dichten Haar. Alles tat so weh... Jede Faser in seinem Körper schrie nach Yami! Wollte ihn wieder zurück.  
Aber es war unmöglich.

Der Pharao hatte sich bereits zu sehr aus dem Herzen von ihm entfernt. Hatte einen glühenden Schmerz hinterlassen, der gestern somit um einiges gewachsen war.  
Aber hatte er nicht selber schuld? Ja natürlich..es war doch auch für einen kurzen Moment so als gäbe es all die Probleme nicht, die nun wieder nach der Reihe empor gekrochen kamen.

Es war zwecklos und schier unmöglich, dass alles wieder so wie früher werden konnte. Hoffnung war bereits vollkommen begraben worden.  
Jetzt fehlte nur noch der letzte Schritt...der Yami wahrscheinlich eine Sorge weniger brachte.

Verzweifelt stand Yugi auf, rannte unruhig in der Küche herum. Es war Donnerstag und er wusste, dass Yami heute früher heim kommen würde, als sonst. Die Tränen, die er glaubte schon längst verloren zu haben, kamen wieder und mischten erneut Trauer in seine Augen.

Ja, heute würde er es Yami beibringen! Und diesmal lies er sich nicht von ihm um den Finger wickeln. Auch er konnte stark sein.....zumindest für eine bestimmte Zeit.  
Und jetzt musste er es.

Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, keine Lösung. Es war für beide das Beste. Niemand würde noch weiter unnötig leiden...

Den ganzen Tag kreisten Yugis Gedanken um die schwere Erklärung, die er Yami geben musste, um alles zu beenden. Er fand nicht die richtigen Worte dafür, hatte es sogar versucht aufzuschreiben, doch dies half ebenfalls ziemlich wenig.

Verkrümmt saß er auf seinem Schreibtisch, blickte unaufhörlich auf das Bett von Yami, konnte das Geschehene von gestern einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen. Jede einzelne Bewegung von Yami hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Er konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken.

Zitternd löste er sich langsam aus der Starre und versuchte sich auf die Aufgabe vor ihm zu konzentrieren. Geschichte war aber auch ein langweiliges Fach. Um sich etwas abzulenken, blätterte er sein Buch etwas durch, als er plötzlich an einer bestimmten Seite stoppte.  
Sofort sammelten sich in seinen aufgerissenen Augen wieder Tränen.

‚Ägypten und seine Geschichte oder: die Pharaonenzeit'

Alles in Yugi wurde wieder aufgewühlt, schrie förmlich seinen Schmerz heraus. Doch er blieb auf dieser Seite, las sich alles genau durch.

Langsam wurden seine Tränen weniger und er konzentrierte sich mehr auf den Text ihn seinem Geschichtsbuch, als auf den stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Brust oder die Uhr deren Zeiger langsam auf acht Uhr zugingen.

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein klitsch nasser Yami trat fröstelnd in die warme Wohnung ein. Was musste es auch gerade heute Abend zu regnen beginnen und so verdammt kalt werden? Doch sein Aibou würde ihn sicher wieder aufwärmen! Grinsend zog sich der Ältere seine Schuhe aus und lief hinauf in den oberen Stock, machte leise die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf.

Müde klappte Yugi sein Buch zu und gähnte ausgiebig. Jetzt hatte er sich doch tatsächlich in die Geschichte über Ägypten verschaut. Schnell schaute er auf den Wecker neben ihm, der verriet, dass Yami sich wieder einmal verspäten würde. Es war breits etwas nach Acht und normalerweise kam er doch immer pünktlich.  
Das bedeutete, dass Yami bestimmt wieder erst um 9, ja vielleicht sogar erst um 10 von seiner Verabredung zurückkommen würde.  
Seufzend verstaute er das Buch in seiner Schultasche. ‚Naja was solls... ich kann solange auf ihn warten, wie es nötig ist..' Doch gerade als er sich aufsetzen wollte, schlugen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und er spürte einen warmen Hauch auf seinem Nacken. Sofort weiteten sich seine Augen und durch seinen ganzer Körper ging ein Kribbeln.  
„Hallo Aibou... Ich bin wieder da," flüsterte der Größere der beiden sanft in sein Ohr. In Yugi versteifte sich alles und er wurde noch um einen Schritt unsicherer, als er Yami an seinem Ohr knabbern spürte.  
Diesmal würde er es nicht zulassen.....Nein, diesmal war er keine Puppe!!

Ruckartig sprang Yugi auf und stellte sich leicht keuchend vor den Älteren. „Lass das!" Ein gefährlicher Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, der Yami einen verwirrten Blick einbrachte. Was war denn jetzt los?

„Was hast du, Yu-chan?? Ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

Wieder kam Yami Yugi näher, was diesen jedoch nur noch weiter nach hinten trieb. Er wollte diesen Abstand beibehalten. Er war gut so.

„Ja, es ist etwas nicht in Ordnung...Nämlich, dass ich nicht mehr will, Yami ...Ich hab es satt, von dir benutzt zu werden..." Schnell lies er seinen Kopf sinken, um die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Glaubst du den wirklich ich bin dumm? Vielleicht naiv....aber nicht dumm." Leicht wütend ballte er seine Hand zu einer Faust. „Ich...ich will das alles nicht mehr..... Dein ständiges Verschwinden, der Geruch nach Damenparfüm auf deinem Gewand und deine... deine Versuche mir gegenüber. Alles ist so offensichtlich... Ich gebe zu, für einen Moment habe ich gestern doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass alles wieder wie früher werden könnte. Dass alles wieder okay sei... Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Auch dieses Mal bin ich alleine in meinem...nein, deinem Bett aufgewacht. Es hat sich nichts geändert...dein Gewand riecht wahrscheinlich wieder wie jedes Mal nach diesem speziellen Geruch und auch deine fehlende Anwesenheit hier lässt alles klar werden."

Zitternd richtete Yugi nun sein inzwischen verweintes Gesicht gegen Yamis. "Ja, Yami...du betrügst mich.. mit einer Frau. Und obwohl ich dich eigentlich deswegen mehr als alles Andere hassen sollte.. tue ich es nicht. Die Verzweiflung in mir ist einfach größer. Sie besiegt sogar meine Wut auf dich. Ich komme mir ausgenutzt vor...von dem Menschen, denn ich trotz allem am meisten liebe...."

In The End (by Linkin Park)

It starts with one thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on, but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I

I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know...

Schnell schluckte Yugi. Dies war alles einfach zu schwer in Worte zu fassen. Doch er hatte es angefangen.. er würde es nun zuende bringen.  
„Aber das tut nichts mehr zur Sache.  
Yami... ich mache es uns beiden leichter...Du musst dich ab heute nicht mehr verstecken. Ich will es beenden. Alles. Dadurch tue ich dir den Gefallen, denn du dich anscheinend die ganzen Wochen über nicht hast aussprechen können... Ich beende unsere Beziehung. Du musst dich nun nicht mehr mir gegenüber zu etwas verpflichtet fühlen.. Geh wieder...wo auch immer sie auf dich wartet...Ich will dich hier bitte nicht mehr sehen..."

Die Tränen unterdrückend starrte er Yami fest in die Augen. Gleich würden seine Knie nachgeben und er zu Boden sacken. Gleich. Doch zuvor musste sein Ebenbild noch hier verschwinden, bevor Yugi sich wieder dieser Verzweiflung in ihm hingeben konnte. Bevor die Trauer wieder überhand nahm.

Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben, ja das hatte er ganz sicher. Das war nicht sein kleiner Yugi der da vor ihm stand und ihre Beziehung beenden wollte?  
Nein, tief in seinem Inneren spürte er ein bitteres Lächeln, nein, unmöglich. So weit sollte es gekommen sein?  
Unmöglich... er war doch immer so glücklich mit seinen Aibou gewesen.. nichts würde sie je trennen können – darauf hatte er sich blind verlassen!

Wäre sie ihm nicht über den Weg gelaufen... hätte er sich doch bloß nicht in Teufelsküche begeben und sich mit ihr eingelassen... Es hätte sicher einen anderen Ausweg gegeben! Er wollte Yugi von nichts erzählen.. ihn außen vorlassen und schützen – er sollte in einer heilen Welt leben!! Aber was hatte er erreicht? Das genaue Gegenteil! Wenn sein Aibou sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, ihm das zu sagen – und er kannte seinen Hikari, er wusste genau, was er zuvor für einen inneren Kampf durchstritten haben musste – dann hatte er ihn zu tiefst verletzt.  
Yami sank zu Boden, er kniete fassungslos mitten im Raum. Ungeheure Wut stieg in ihm auf.

NEIN, so würde es nicht enden!!!!!! Es war Zeit für Erklärungen... für die komplette Wahrheit... Das war das EINZIGE, was seine Beziehung jetzt noch retten konnte. Das Flehen, dass Yugi ihn verstand... ihm verzeihen würde..

Stumpf sah Yami zu Yugi hoch, legte ergeben seine Hände in den Schoß. Heiser erklangen die ersten Worte nach der langen Stille.  
„Bitte warte... Yugi... hör mich an! Ich flehe dich an, lass dir alles erklären und glaub mir!! Vielleicht sah es in letzter Zeit nicht so aus... Aber unsere Beziehung ist mir wirklich das aller wichtigste! Bitte.. ich liebe dich doch.. ich kann dich nicht verlieren... das geht nicht!!"

Verachtend warf Yugi einen Blick auf seine dunklere Hälfte, was sollte das? Zog er nun eine Show ab..? „Was sollte denn noch sein..? Gib es wenigstens zu, dass zu mich betrogen hast... Das wäre doch das Mindeste.. statt dir jetzt eine dumme Entschuldigung auszudenken.."

Yami verfluchte sich mittlerweile selbst und wünschte sich zur Hölle. Yugi würde ihm nie wieder wirklich glauben... Dabei hatte er nie vor gehabt, ihre Beziehung zu zerstören!  
„Hörst du nicht?! Ich meine es bitterernst Aibou!! Ich... ich..." Er spürte wie der stechende Schmerz in seinem Hals stärker wurde, ein dicker Kloß schien alles zu verstopfen. Gleich würden ihn die Tränen kommen.. Ihm waren die Hände gebunden.. er war machtlos.. Doch er wollte nicht weinen, sein Aibou sollte ihn, sein ehemaliges, starkes, anderes Ich nicht tränenüberströmt sehen. „ICH HABE DICH NICHT BETROGEN!!" ,schrie er in den Raum, wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen und erschrak wie weinerlich seine Stimme klang. 

„Ach nein..? Tut mir leid Yami... gerne würde ich dir glauben...aber alle Anzeichen sprechen dagegen... Ich will doch nur, dass du endlich glücklich bist.. und frei..."

Yami zuckte zusammen, klopfte dann leicht neben sich auf den Boden. „Setz dich zu mir Aibou.. Ich wollte es dir zwar nicht sagen... Wollte dich vor der Wahrheit beschützen, aber vielleicht ist es nun das Einzige was mich rettet.. Ich wurde nämlich zu all diesen Spielchen hier gezwungen.."

Yugi tat wie ihm geheißen, versprach sich aber nicht allzu viel von Yamis Erklärung. Zu viel hatte er bereits kaputt gemacht.. Doch er konnte es sich ja anhören, ablehnen konnte er es ja immer noch..

Der Ältere seufzte noch einmal kurz und lenkte dann seinen leeren Blick Richtung ebenso leerem Boden. „Es hat alles ganz harmlos angefangen.. Ich wollte das gar nicht ich.. bin irgendwie immer tiefer in alles hineingerutscht.... Weißt du Aibou...Der Grund, mit dem alles anfing.. Ich wollte deinem Großvater nicht immer so auf der Tasche liegen. Ich meine – er bezahlt doch plötzlich alles für eine dritte Person mit!! Essen, Wasser, Strom... über die ganzen Monate verteilt kommt da einiges zusammen... Und da habe ich mir einen Job zugelegt. Ich wollte Geld verdienen... Kurzum: Ich war fast jedes Mal, wenn ich nicht da war, Arbeiten..."

Alles hatte Yugi erwartet, wirklich alles, nur nicht DAS!  
Still saß er da, wagte sich keinen Millimeter zu rühren.. lauschte gebannt auf das, was Yami ihm da auftischte. Es schien so.. unrealistisch... und warf tausend neue Fragen auf!  
„A- aber wie... was? Wohin..?" „Es geht leider noch weiter... ich wünschte allerdings, das wäre schon alles gewesen.." ,ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ich hatte mich damals an Anzu gewendet.. ihre Mutter hat doch diese Drogerie, bei ihr hatte ich mich für einen Arbeitsplatz beworben.. Nach einigem hin und her hatte es dann auch geklappt, ich wurde Verkäufer. Ich durfte die ganze Zeit an der Kasse stehen.  
Doch dabei kam ich auch nicht drum herum, Kunden bestimmte Düfte und Parfüms vorzustellen oder zu zeigen...darum der Geruch auf meinem Gewand, denn du für den einer fremden Frau glaubtest.  
Bitte glaub mir das doch....es ist wirklich die Wahrheit..."

Zitternd wandte sich Yami an seinen Aibou und blickte ihm verzweifelt in die großen Augen. Er musste ihm einfach glauben! Es war immerhin die Wahrheit... und er wollte seinen kleinen Koibito doch nicht verlieren!

Yugi jedoch hatte Zweifel.... Es konnte doch alles genauso gut ausgedacht sein!! Wieso also Yami glauben? Was versicherte ihm, dass er ihn nicht wieder anlog? „Vielleicht.. vielleicht stimmt das ja alles was du sagst, aber trotzdem...ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und es kann auch genauso gut auch alles gelogen sein... Nichts versichert mir, dass du die Wahrheit sprichst.... Und ich habe keine Lust, mir weiterhin Lügen anzuhören. Davon habe ich endgültig genug!"

Ein weiterer wütender Blick war die Antwort auf Yamis Erklärung, was diesen in Panik verfallen ließ. Sein Aibou.. würde doch...jetzt nicht...gehen??? NEIN!! Er liebte ihn doch so! Das durfte er ihm nicht antun!! Nicht jetzt!  
„NEIN, BITTE AIBOU!! Ich...ich lüge wirklich nicht!!! DU MUSST MIR GLAUBEN BITTE!! Ich liebe dich doch viel zu sehr...ich...ich könnte dir doch sowas nie antun!!! Bitte Aibou...bitte..glaub mir doch.."

Verzweifelt klammerte sich Yami an Yugis Pullover fest, versuchte halt zu finden.. Sein Aibou durfte nicht gehen...er...musste ihm einfach glauben!! Seine Stimme war nun nur noch ein leises Flüstern, denn mehr konnte der ehemalige Pharao nicht mehr herausbekommen. Langsam spürte er die aufkommenden Tränen stärker und wie sie unaufhaltsam seine Wangen herrunterliefen.  
Er wollte doch nicht weinen....er wollte doch stark sein...

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Yugi auf den Älteren hinunter. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, was Yami da tat.  
Er weinte.  
Tatsächlich.

Er war wirklich gerade dabei gewesen zu gehen, lies es aber dann und setzte sich wieder neben Yami. Vielleicht stimmte es wirklich? Schließlich hatte er sein Ebenbild auch noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.  
"Yami....? Aber...." Schnell sammelte sich Yugi wieder. Wieder schossen tausende Gedanken in seinen Kopf, durchlöcherten ihn förmlich. Er musste nun klar denken.  
Gerade eben wollte er doch mit Yami Schluss machen, oder? Es schien doch das Beste zu sein für sie... Aber nun sah es anders aus. „Aber...warum hast du mir dann nicht früher gesagt, dass du arbeiten willst? Ich hätte dich doch gehen lassen....."

Schluchzend drückte Yami seinen Aibou an sich als er merkte, dass dieser wieder zurückgesunken war. Er musste ihm alles erklären..alles.. Yugi würde es sicher verstehen.  
„Ich- ich wollte dir doch von meinem eigenen Geld...ein Geschenk kaufen...zu deinem Geburtstag... Es war mir so unangenehm von deinem Großvater alles bezahlt zu bekommen.. ich wollte mich nützlich machen...Bitte versteh das doch..." Schnell hielt er Yugi wieder eine Spur fester. Nein, er würde ihn nicht hier weggehen lassen... wenn es sein müsste, würde er ihn sogar ans Bett fesseln...

"Ein Geschenk? Aber du weisst doch, dass ich das gar nicht will...Aber trotzdem..." Entsetzt riss Yami seine Augen auf. Glaubte er ihm denn noch immer nicht? War nun wirklich alles umsonst?? „Ich verstehe eins nicht...Wenn du doch wusstest, dass ich einen falschen Verdacht habe.. wieso hast du dir nicht einfach einen anderen Job gesucht, der nicht so auffällig gewesen wäre? Ich..ich verstehe es nicht Yami..alles ist so undeutlich und unverständlich... Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn..."

Fragend und nervös blickte Yugi auf das zusammengeschrumpfte Etwas in seinen Armen hinunter. Irgendwie glaubte er ihm seine Geschichte... Aber er wollte Beweise, Erklärungen.. Es gab sovieles zu beantworten.  
Und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob Yami ihm noch nicht alles verraten hatte...

Sofort wurde der Ältere eine Spur nervöser, aber auch hektischer.  
„Ich- ich wollte es doch!!! Nachdem wir im Kino waren und du mich zu dem Park gebracht hast, habe ich mir doch Sorgen gemacht... Ich ahnte, dass so etwas passieren würde! Darum rief ich auch bei Anzu an, damit sie ihrer Mutter mitteilen konnte, dass ich kündigen wollte. Aber...." Kurz erstarb Yamis Stimme für einen Moment, in dem er sich wieder sammeln musste. Sein Aibou würde das, was nun kam NIE glauben...Alles war einfach so.. unrealistisch, ...wie Yugi gesagt hatte.  
Doch er musste es versuchen! Musste kämpfen...um das Vertrauen seines Hikaris wieder zu bekommen. "Aber sie wies mich ab, nein, sie bedrohte mich sogar... Wenn ich den Job kündigen würde, dann würde sie dir von einer Sache erzählen... von der ich nicht wollte, dass du sie erfährst.."

Eine Augenbraue von Yugi zuckte augenblicklich hoch und lies ihn verschreckt aber interessiert blicken. Yami hatte ihm etwas verschwiegen?? Ihm??? Und da sollte er ihm das alles hier glauben? Nach so einem Geständins?  
Verwirrt lies er von Yami ab und setzte sich eine Spur weiter weg von ihm. Inzwischen konnte er keine Tränen mehr in den Augen seines Gegenübers erblicken, was ihm nur noch einen Grund gab, sich von ihm zu entfernen. Nur ein Stück.

„Du...du hast mir was verschwiegen? Und..Anzu soll dich bedroht haben?? Anzu?? Bitte Yami, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich kenne sie doch ziemlich gut und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass gerade SIE soetwas tun sollte... Ich..ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dir das alles glauben soll.. Noch dazu erfahre ich erst jetzt, dass du mir sogar noch immer etwas verschweigst! Kann ich mir denn da sicher sein...das ich dir jemals wieder vertrauen kann? Ich dachte immer wir sind ehrlich zueinander.. Und sagen uns alles. Aber wie es scheint, habe ich mich auch hier getäuscht.. „ „NEIN AIBOU!!!" Schnell riss Yami diesen wieder zu sich, drückte ihn an seinen Körper. „Du verstehst das falsch!!! Bitte... Ich weiß, dass alles ziemlich verwirrend und unglaublich klingt, aber es ist WAHR!!! Ich könnte mir so etwas nie ausdenken und jemanden dann auch noch ins Gesicht sagen! Schon gar nicht dir!!"

Schnell holte Yami kräftig nach Luft. Warum musste das alles auch wirklich soo schwierig sein? "Ich weiß...ich hätte es dir nicht verschweigen dürfen, was ich dir gleich sage, aber ich hatte Angst, weißt du? Ich dachte, dass es dich vielleicht zu sehr verletzt,... das du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest, nachdem ich dir das sage... Verdammt, ich wollte dich doch nur schützen!!...." Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief Yugi, als er diese Worte hörte, zugleich wurde er aber auch wieder stutzig. Was war denn so schlimm, dass Yami es ihm nicht hätte sagen können?? Das er ihn davor schützen musste? Die Zeiten, wo Pegasus oder Marik sie bedrohten waren bei Gott doch schon vorbei...

„Du wolltest mich schützen? Aber..wovor? Es gibt doch nichts-" „-Narürlich gibt es keine neue Bedrohung... Aber es gibt ein Geheimnis, von dem ich ebenfalls erst später erfahren habe... und welches ich für mich behalten wollte. Wie gesagt, ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion... Aber nun muss ich es dir sowieso sagen.. Weißt du,..ich hatte damals in meinem Leben als Pharao, eine..Frau an meiner Seite. Nicht nur das, wir hatten sogar einen Sohn. Doch von ihm weiß ich nicht viel, nur das er nach seiner Geburt gestorben war... Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Verdutzt starrte Yugi seine dunkle Hälfte an. DAS war es also? Weil er eine Frau, ja sogar einen Sohn in seinem früheren Leben hatte, kam es vielleicht zu einer Trennung? Wegen seiner Vergangenheit setzte Yami das ganze Vertrauen zu ihm aufs Spiel?? Wusste er denn nicht, wie gleichgültig ihm das war? Oder hatte er Yami auch nur einmal wegen seines früheren Daseins als Pharao beleidigt, gar verschmäht? Nein.  
„Doch es geht noch weiter...Aibou, ich wusste wirklich von all dem nichts...Ich war am Anfang ziemlich geschockt, da ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte...jemand anders so zu lieben, wie dich...sogar eine Frau. Sie. In mir hat sich alles gesträubt, als ich erfuhr, dass Anzu-" „- ANZU??"

Entsetzt weiteten sich Yugis Augen. Auf einmal schossen ihm tausende Fragen durch den Kopf, die ihn nicht mehr losliessen.  
Anzu?? SIE war die Frau von YAMI??? SIE hatte ein Kind mit IHM gehabt?  
Auf einmal durchzuckte ein schmerzlicher Gedanke sein Unterbewusstsein. Waren Anzu und Yami etwa für einander bestimmt? Schon seit der Vergangenheit?? War er nur das Mittel zum Zweck, dass sie zusammenkamen? Durch das alles hier?? Anscheinend...

"Aber,.. warum.. wieso Anzu...?" Beruhigend strich Yami seinem kleinen Hikari über den Rücken. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie aufgewühlt der Kleine nun war, doch hatte er ihn nicht vor einer solchen Reaktion schützen wollen? Ja...doch es war nicht möglich gewesen. Er konnte Yugi so etwas nicht ewig vorenthalten, auch wenn er es gerne gewollt hätte. Nun war es zu spät und er konnte ihm nur beistehen.  
„Ich weiß nicht wieso es Anzu war....Ich kann dir das leider auch nicht sagen,... aber glaubst du denn nicht, ich hätte mir dich als meinen festen Partner neben dem Thron gewünscht anstatt sie?? Sicher...Hätte ich dich damals gekannt, wärest du bestimmt derjenige gewesen, der neben mir eingeschlafen wäre oder mit dem ich solche wunderbaren Nächte wie jetzt mit dir verbracht hätte... Und ganz bestimmt nicht Anzu..."

Kurz nickte Yugi als ein Zeichen, dass er es verstanden hatte. Langsam versuchte er sich wieder aus Yamis Umarmung zu befreien, doch dieser lies ihn nicht los. So musste er wohl oder übel weiterhin auf seinem Schoß verbringen.  
"Aber...das erklärt doch noch immer nicht...wieso du den Job nicht einfach gekündigt hast... Damit hat dich Anzu bedroht, gut, aber wieso glaubst du, dass ich dich deswegen verachtet hätte? Das könnte ich doch nicht.. Nein...wahrscheinlich wäre ich geschockt sowie jetzt gewesen, aber ich hätte dir doch nicht wegen dem, was du in der Vergangenheit getan hast böse sein können... Das wäre doch unfair gewesen.."

Nun war es Yami, der schweigsam nickte. „Leider wusste ich eben nicht, wie du das verkraften würdest.. und darum hatte ich es lieber gelassen. Aber... da ist noch etwas.." Nervös blickte Yami auf den Boden unter sich, versuchte sein plötzliches Zittern zu verstecken. In Yugi bereitete sich eine eben entstande Unruhe aus. Noch etwas? Was war denn noch passiert? Leicht besorgt schaute er zu Yami hinüber, der noch immer kein Wort herrausbrachte. Was war denn nun mit ihm los? War es denn so schlimm?

"Noch etwas? Aber...was denn noch?" Schnell schluckte Yami, versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals zu lösen. Dann drückte er seinen Aibou noch einmal, bevor er weitersprach. „Weißt du...nachdem Anzu meine Kündigung abgelehnt hatte, bestach sie mich weiter... Ich sollte am nächsten Tag.. zu ihr gehen. Natürlich war ich eigentlich dagegen, aber..was sollte ich tun? Sie konnte mich doch die ganze Zeit lang bedrohen.  
An dem Tag hat sie mich nach meiner Arbeitszeit dann zu sich geschleift.... Abends.. es, es..." ,Yami zuckte zusammen, drückte Yugi dabei so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel in dessen zarte Haut bohrten. „Auaa, Yami, du tust mir weh!!" ,wehrte sich Yugi und drückte die Hände seiner dunkleren Hälfte mit sanfter Gewalt von sich.  
Dieser saß da, wie im Trance versunken und zeigte keine Regung. Erschrocken fuchtelte der Jüngere mit der Hand vor seinen Augen: „Yami??" „Ich.. Aibou!! Es tut mir so leeeiiiid......" ,schniefte er auf und zitterte am ganzem Körper.

Yugi vergaß für einen Moment seinen Schmerz, seine Anspannung und Ängste und die Sorge um Yami wurde um einiges größer. So fertig und neben sich hatte er den ehemaligen Pharao noch nie erlebt. „Jetzt rede endlich! Was ist noch gewesen??" Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, sah seinen Aibou in die selbenfabigen Augen, in seinen Blick war der sonst vorhandene Stolz gewichen, jeder Glitzern war verschwunden... Yugi erschrak, wie kalt der sonst so warme Blick war...

„Ich liebe dich, Yu-chan...", brachte er endlich leise über die Lippen.  
Danach war wieder alles still. Der Kleinere hielt es nun nicht mehr aus, er hatte seine Hand nicht mehr unter Kontrolle – und ehe er selbst realisierte was er tat, hatte er Yami eine auf die linke Wange geknallt. Schier ewiges Schweigen.

Als wäre er aus einem bösen Traum aufgewacht bestarrte Yugi seine rechte Hand. Sah dann auf Yamis Wange und realisierte langsam, was er angerichtet hatte.  
„Es- es tut mir leid!!" „Schon gut Hikari... Ich verdiene es.. Du kannst es gleich gern noch einmal tun... Ich habe nämlich... ich musste... Ich war mit Anzu im Bett."

Yugi starrte ihn ungläubig an, schüttelte den Kopf und fing aus lauter Verwirrung und Panik an zu lachen: „Nein... Nein, Yami... Das glaube ich dir nicht. Nein. Sowas tust du mir nicht an" ,kicherte dabei und merkte wie ihm plötzlich unerträglich schlecht wurde. Sein Zimmer stand nicht mehr still, es bewegte sich! Ja, es drehte sich!!

„Stimmt... Aber ich wurde gezwungen... sie hat mich erpresst... ich würde NIEMALS...." „Ist gut, du brauchst nicht weiter reden. Ich weiß es ja... Sie hat dich die ganze Zeit über erpresst. Sei jetzt ruhig.." „Nein!! Du denkst falsch von mir!! Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen... Hör mir zu" ,flehend klang nun seine Stimme, am Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs.  
„Ach und warum nicht..? Ich denk du warst mit ihr im Bett.. sie hat dich gezwungen, mit ihr zu schlafen. Du kannst es ruhig zugeben...dass...... Ich weiß sie ist hübsch..." „DU BLINDER VOLLTRAPMEL!!!!!!" Yami sprang auf, brüllte los und griff nach dem, was er zuerst zu fassen bekam. Dies war Yugis CD-Ständer und mit einem kräftigem Schlag dagegen lagen alle CDs scheppernd auf dem Boden. „Bist du noch gescheit?? Ist das alles was dir einfällt, wenn dir so was versuche zu erklären??" „Es war halt mal was anderes, oder..? Nicht so langweilig wie immer mit mir.." „...." Wortlos trat der Ältere zurück auf seine Seite des Zimmers, warf sich mit dem Bauch auf sein Bett und versteckte den Kopf im Kissen.

Nach einiger Zeit war ein ersticktes Schluchzen zu vernehmen. Yugi sah zu seinem Partner hinüber, dessen Schultern immer wieder zuckten. ,Er wird doch nicht wieder weinen..?' ,durchschoss es Yugis Gedanken. Wunderte sich über die Reaktionen seines anderen Ichs, die wie bei einer Schwangeren von einen auf den anderen Moment wechselten. Von Angst zu Trauer, zu Verständnislosigkeit, bis hin zum Wutausbruch und anschließend erneute Trauer. Erst langsam realisierte er, wie Yami unter dieser Art von „Vergewaltigung" gelitten haben musste... Wie er sich bloß fühlen musste? Yugi wusste, Yami hatte es entgegen seiner Behauptung nicht genossen, mit Anzu diese bestimmte Sache zu tun. Entschlossen stand auch er auf, setzte sich leise an Yamis Bettrand. Lies seine Finger dann langsam über Yamis Hinterkopf streichen, kraulte seinen Nacken. „Es tut mir leid... Es war nicht so gemeint... Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten Yami!! Aber weißt du... ich glaube immer noch ich bin mitten in einen Alptraum!! Es ist mit mir durchgegangen.... Danke dass du ehrlich sein wolltest... An dem was passiert ist lässt sich nichts mehr rückgängig machen.." Schließlich hob auch Yami seinen Kopf leicht, wagte es aber nicht, Yugi an zusehen.

„Es ist doch nichts passiert...." „Wie..?" ,nun verstand Yugi gar nichtsmehr.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich habe nicht mit Anzu geschlafen..." „Hm..?" Langsam richtete er sich weiter auf. „Sie hat mich gezwungen... ja.. Ich sollte sie berühren...Sie hat mich auch betoucht... Aber alles in meinem Inneren hat sich gewehrt!! Ihre Berührungen haben mich angewidert... Ich habe mich einfach nur unendlich elend gefühlt!! So mies, weil ich dabei war dich zu betrügen... Bei mir hat sich nichts geregt.  
Anzu wollte schließlich mehr... Hat mich versucht zu überreden.. Aber ich konnte nicht!!! Verstehst du, Yugi?? Es ging nicht!  
Ich habe mit aller Macht nicht gewollt... und ein Glück bin ich ein Mann... Die Natur kann mich da zu nichts zwingen.." „Deine Potenz..? Du hast etwa keinen..?" ,der Rest des Satzes blieb dem Jüngerem im Hals stecken. Yami nickte leicht abwesend. Sein Aibou spürte, wie sich sein Magen allmählich wieder entknotete. Leichte Freude kam auf – Schadenfreude.  
„Aber Yami..!! Bei... bei mir kannst du doch.." ,freudig warf er sich seiner dunkleren Hälfte um den Hals. Wieder standen ihm Tränen in den Augen.

Der ehemalige Pharao sah auf den zierlichen Jungen hinab, der sich gerade an ihn presste. Es tat ihm so verdammt leid was geschehen war... Er wollte alles ungeschehen machen – restlos!! Zu tief war er in all das hinein gerutscht... Er wollte doch nur bei Yugi bleiben..

Plötzlich lies Yugi wieder von Yami ab, sah ihn gekränkt an. „Aber wieso... wieso bist du bloß so weit gegangen Yami..? Als sie dich mit ins Bett gezwungen hat... War es dir da nicht möglich zu sagen, dass du endgültig aussteigst?? Ich mein.. du weißt doch, dass es mich schlimmer trifft, wenn du in der HEUTIGEN Zeit mit ihr in die Kiste hüpfst, als dass ihr vor 3000 Jahren verheiratet wart.. wenn auch mit Kind... Aber dass muss doch überwogen haben..." Geknickt senkte der Pharao den Kopf. „Ich weiß es auch nicht... Ich konnte da nicht mehr raus! Zu tief bin ich da in alles reingerutscht... Bitte versteh... Aber am Ende war die Angst dass sie dir alles über unsere JETZIGEN Treffen erzählen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr mit machen würde, am stärksten!! Ich wollte ja aufhören, dir das über die Vergangenheit erzählen... Aber plötzlich drohte sie damit dir zu stecken, wir hätten eine Affäre!! Und sie hat ein paar Beweise, da sie mich zu allen möglichen Dingen gezwungen hat... Ich wollte nicht dass du erfährst, was ich in den letzten Wochen mit ihr getan habe.... Aber letztendlich ist es vielleicht das einzige, was mich rettet..." Dies führte dazu, dass sich der Hikari vom Bett erhob. Eine erneute Schmerzeswelle fuhr durch sein Herz, er musste schwer schlucken. „Verdammter Vollidiot!!" ,rief er aus, wandte sich dann an sein Fenster, ohne durch die Beschimpfung wirklich beleidigen zu wollen.. Doch Yami war doch wirklich ein Idiot, oder? Er sollte ihn für seine Dummheit hassen!  
Aber das war das aller wenigste, was Yugi konnte... Er fühlte sich verletzt und hintergangen... und im Innersten spürte er trotz allem eine riesige Erleichterung. Nie wieder wäre er glücklich geworden, hätte er sich tatsächlich von seinem Seelenpartner getrennt... DAS wusste er.

„Yugi... Ich versteh dich doch... bei Gott ich hab vollstes Verständnis! An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nun auch hassen.. Du hast guten Grund, mir nicht zu glauben.." „Ich glaube dir alles Yami..." ,kam es leise. Yugi richtete den Blick aus dem Fenster... starrte auf die Leute an der Straße, die hektisch herumliefen, um von hier nach dort zu kommen.. sie gingen ihrem Alltag nach... Ob dieser nach alldem in seiner Beziehung auch wieder einkehren würde?  
Aber was noch wichtiger war.. konnte er Yami denn je wieder so vertrauen wie früher? Er musste es versuchen... Yami hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und das war eigentlich das Wichtigste. Das er ihn nicht betrogen hatte, sondern auch nur einfach helfen wollte... Konnte er Yami denn da noch weiter nicht vertrauen? Sicher.. ein Abstand war zwischen ihnen entstanden, aber auch das würde sich wieder mit der Zeit einrenken.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch die richtigen Worte finden, um dieses Missverständnis und alles weitere zu klären...

Zitternd drehte er sich wieder zu dem Älteren um, der nervös und aber auch zugleich etwas erleichtert ihn anschaute. Was sollte er sagen? Nun war es doch an ihm zu hoffen, dass Yami ihm glauben würde. Alle Behauptungen wollte er wieder gut machen. Nur wie? „Yami...." Das Flüstern war kaum hörbar, doch für Yamis Ohren reichte es immer noch. Sofort hatte er sich von seinem Bett erhoben, sein Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell. Er wollte etwas erwiedern, es Yugi somit leichter machen, doch sein Verstand riet ihm, dass er sich besser zurückhalten sollte. Abwarten.

"Ich....es tut mir leid... Die Ohrfeige vorhin und meine..meine dumme Unterstellung. Ich hätte dich zuerst fragen sollen, anstatt gleich mit einer Hintergehung zu rechnen.. Eigentlich sollte ich dich wirklich besser kennen."

In Yami entspannte sich alles wieder und er nahm seinen Aibou beruhigend in den Arm. Näherte sich seinem Ohr, wenn auch vorsichtig und auf jede kommende Reaktion von dem Kleineren gefasst.  
„Hey, du kannst doch gar nichts dafür... Ich würde doch wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe denken, wäre ich in deiner Lage.. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ist es doch auch meine Schuld.. ich hätte dir ruhig mehr davon erzählen sollen..." Sofort schüttelte Yugi den Kopf. „Nein, nein....ich habe kein Vertrauen zu dir gehabt.. ich habe das alles verursacht! Du musst eigentlich auf mich sauer sein.. nicht umgekehrt...! Ich bin Schuld! Nur weil ich dir nicht von Anfang an glauben konnte und dir auch nicht vertraut hab... Bitte Yami, ich bin nicht böse, wenn du jetzt sauer bist.. Ich verstehe es sogar.."

Verärgert zog der Ältere eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber Yugi! Du weißt doch,...dass ich dir einfach nicht böse sein kann. Oder zumindest nicht für eine lange Zeit... Also hör auf solch einen Unsinn zu reden!" Schnell drückte er den inzwischen bebenden Körper unter sich, fester. "Wir haben beide Schuld... und niemand von uns hat mehr oder weniger. Jeder von uns hat einen Fehler gemacht. Das ist doch nicht schlimm,..solange wir uns wieder vertragen und.. und uns bitte nicht trennen! Ich-ich kann das doch nicht... Bitte." Sofort schmiegte sich Yugi an seine dunklere Hälfte und musste leicht lächeln. Was war Yami auch so süß? In ihm machte sich ein angenehmes Gefühl breit, was Yugi veranlasste seinen Yami einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben, wenn auch flüchtig. Noch wusste er nicht, wie Yami reagieren würde und somit belies er es dabei.

Überrascht riss dieser seine Augen auf, entschloss sich aber sofort den Kuss zu erwiedern. Dabei machte sich eine kleine Frage in ihm breit. War jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung? Vorsichtig löste Yami sich wieder von seinem Aibou und schloss ihn erneut in die Arme. "Yugi? Ist..ist nun alles wieder okay?" Flüsternd beugte er seinen Kopf nach unten, um den Kleineren besser ansehen zu können. Ein leichtes Nicken und ein zufriedener Seufzer waren die Antwort auf seine Frage, was den Älteren unwillkürlich wieder lächeln lies. „Gut..." Vorsichtig hob er somit Yugis Kinn an und strich ihm kurz über die Wange. Eines wusste er...Anzu würde sicher nicht ungestraft davonkommen, nach diesem Vorfall hier..

Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Yugi hatte bereits ein zweites Mal seine Lippen in Beschlag genommen und knabberte nun leicht daran.  
Wie sehr musste er das vermisst haben? Hatte diese Bedürfnisse zurückschrauben müssen und geglaubt, er würde es nie wieder unter Einfluss dieser Gefühle tun können. Sicher, er hatte am Abend zuvor sogar mit Yugi geschlafen.... Der Kleine hatte ihn einfach in seinen Bann gezogen.. der Druck war so hoch, alles belastete ihn.. und Yugis Anwesenheit tat da einfach nur gut. Er brauchte das gestern einfach... Nach all der Zeit mit Anzu hatte er schrecklichen Liebesentzug von Yugi. Deshalb hatte er ihn mit ins Bett genommen.  
Aber es hatte sich nicht so angefühlt wie früher... Alle beide standen viel zu sehr unter Spannung und so war es eher eine rein körperliche befriedigjung, als dass die Seele etwas davon gehabt hätte..

„Komm Yugi, wir gehen was zusammen raus, ja?" ,hauchte ihm der ehemalige Pharao leicht ins Ohr.  
„Wohin willst du..?" „Keine Ahnung.... einfach etwas spazieren gehen.. an die frische Luft... und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen nach diesen Winter wieder genießen... raus aus diesem Zimmer. Es hat endlich aufgehört zu regnen." „Ja gut, gehen wir. Ich war heute den ganzen Tag schließlich nur hier in der engen, dunklen Wohnung... Lass uns wieder Zeit zusammen verbringen... Damit ich mich wieder an deine Nähe gewöhne.." Yami griff nach Yugis Hand und zog ihn vertrauensvoll hinter sich her. Er würde ihn nie wieder loslassen.....

THE END!

Damit ist auch dieser 3-Teiler von Seelentausch beendet  
An dieser Stelle an ganz, ganz dickes Dankeschön an Kagu-chan, die mich mit diesem 3. Teil „Untreue" so unterstützt hat! Ohne ihre Hilfe gäbe es ihn gar nicht ""

Danke an alle anderen, die die ganze FF bis hierhin gelesen haben! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
Man liest sich -

Liebe Grüße Eure Polarstern! 


End file.
